Rebirth of the God of Speed
by The One True Demon Lord
Summary: The Speed Force is cruel, but it is also kind. Barry Allen was her favored child, even a Time Remnant deserved the proper chance to be a hero. Savitar wakes up as Barry Allen, the original, at the beginning of his journey with all his past experience. He will be a Hero, not as The Flash, but Savitar, The God of Speed. Barry/Savitar x Caitlin/Killer Frost x Kara/Supergirl. Gamer Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys, but my computer isn't letting me upload any of my 'Life of a Dragon' works. But to be fair to you guys, I'm putting up the first chapters of my new stories, to give you something to look forward to**

**.**

**So here is the first of my two new stories, I was watching the Flash, and I felt that Savitar got a bad deal, no matter what he ended up doing, he just never got a good chance in the first place, so this story is my attempt to fix that**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

In the middle of a storm of yellow and red lightning, stood a woman with reddish brown hair and bright green eyes. In front of her, lying horizontally, floating in the air is a man with short brown hair and closed eyes, the right side of his face is horribly disfigured. The woman reaches her hand out and brushes some of his brown hair out of his face

.

"You know Barry, even in this form, I cannot fault you. You became Savitar, because you were never given the proper chance"

.

The woman runs her hand along the disfigured part of his face, and slowly it heals, becoming normal once more

.

"Savitar, the God of Speed, a bit presumptuous, but fine, it is a bit amusing" She says, a small smile on her face

.  
The woman turns her head, watching as a small area of the storm around them clears, as she observes the dissipating of a bright purple flame. In the middle of the dissapearing flame is an orb, that shoots forward and into the womans hands

.

"Hmm, so, so much potential, I wonder how strong you were to appear, even at the very edge of my domain. Who did you belong to?"

.

The woman watches as the remaining flame shoots away, the hole in the storm closing

.

"This potential, yes I think it could be very useful"

.

The woman takes the orb and places it onto Barry's chest, watching as it sinks in and already she can see and sense changes

.

"Oh, truly it will be interesting to watch this. Certainly quite a bit of change in a few seconds"

.

The woman reaches her hand out and the lightning around them seems to coalesce into a yellow and red portal, as the unconscious form of Savitar floats into it

.

"Make me proud Barry Allen, I'll be watching, God of Speed"

.

The form of Savitar floats through the portal and once through it closes. The woman puts a hand to her face and laughs softly

.

"To invent your own life's meaning is not easy, but it's still allowed, and I think you'll be happier for the trouble. Lets see how your story continues Barry Allen"

.

* * *

.  
Savitar woke with a gasp, and looked around him quickly. He realizes he's lying in a medical bed, and that he's has no clue where he is, his last memory of getting shot by that bitch Iris West, how the old him was going to marry her, he'll never know ironically

.

"Where am I?" Barry says

"Oh God"

"He's up"

.

He looks around, seeing Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, and he pauses to stare at her for a moment. He always preferred how things were so much easier with his snowflake, they had each other's backs, they understood each other, he felt if he had a real partner, if only for a moment. He sighs and shakes his head, those times where behind him

.

"Wait a minute"

.

He widens his eyes then speeds away from them, hiding behind a corner

.

"Dr. Wells get down here to the cortex now"

"Whoa relax, calm down" Caitlin says holding up her hands

.

"What year is it?" he asks quickly, looking himself over, along with them, and somewhat realizing what happened

"2014. I'm Cisco Ramon, that's Caitlin, sorry, that's Dr. Snow"

.

Barry looks over his hands, vibrating them, before speeding out of the room, around the city, looking everywhere and at everything, before he looks himself over in a mirror

.

He looks healthy, his face back to normal, and he feels around his clothes, feeling a piece of paper in his pocket

.

* * *

Your the only one here now Savitar. Be the hero you never got to be.  
I'll be watching, and expect one more gift  
\- The Speedforce

* * *

.  
He runs to the top of tallest building and screams as loud as he can, not in anger, nor sadness, but joy. Tears streak down his face, and he laughs a happy laugh, for the first time in forever

.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'll never forget this, ever" he screams to the sky, and in his mind, he can see the image of his mother in the speed force, smiling at him

.

He runs back to S.T.A.R. labs as fast as he can, the biggest grin on his face, as Cisco and Caitlin look at him like he's grown two heads and Dr. Wells smiling mysteriously

.

"Welcome back Mr. Allen, did you have a nice run?" he says with a knowing smile and a hand on his chin

"Dr. Wells, its so good to see you" Barry says shaking his hand vigorously

.

He then rushes over and shakes the hands of Cisco and Caitlin

.

"And you too Cisco, and you Caitlin. Its so good to meet you" he says, the huge grin never leaving his face

"Your certainly happy for a guy who just woke up from a 9 month coma" Cisco says as Barry nods

"Of course I'm happy, couldn't be better" he says speeding around the room once

"Okay Speedy, calm down the freaky magic powers" Cisco says as Barry sits down, still hyper and so very happy

"Let Mr. Allen have his moment Cisco, I'd be happy too if I discovered I could do that" Dr. Wells said

"Okay but what is it?" Caitlin asks

"Mr. Allen here has gained his speed from the Particle Accelerator explosion, becoming one of the first, if not the first, Metahuman"

"Metahuman Dr. Wells?" Caitlin asks

"Trademark Name" he says, chuckling

"If that's trademarked then I get to name myself" Barry says, bouncing up and down in his seat

"Woah, woah, slow your roll, I'm the one that does the naming around here"

"Agreed Mr. Allen" Dr. Wells says, chuckling at Cisco's betrayed look

.

After everyone calms down, Caitlin flashes a light into his eyes and takes his blood pressure

.

"Pulse 120, both eyes reactive to light. Now I need to run a few more tests" Caitlin says

"Anything for you beautiful" Barry says as Caitlin gains a faint blush on her cheeks and turns away, small smiles on her face before her features return to normal

.

After a few more tests on Barry, who sits by quietly, still grinning but much more subdued

.

"Mr. Allen, you seem normal, well, your new version of normal at least" She says looking over some charts

"You can call me Barry, if I can call you Caitlin" he says holding his hand out

.

Caitlin nods her hand and takes his hand, smiling

.

"Okay, hate to break up the whole meet cute you two got going on, but I think Barry's family will want to know he's awake" Cisco says dialing a number on the phone

"And I would like to speak to Mr. Allen for a moment" Wells says as Caitlin and Cisco leave

.  
Barry and Wells take a small tour around the damaged S.T.A.R. labs as he tells Barry about the explosion

.  
"...Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days, but Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here so we could treat you"

"And how are they?" Barry says, putting on a false smile

"Missing you, moving on all the same"

.

Barry looks at Dr. Wells for a moment

.

"You know Mr. Allen, it was the strangest thing. Right before you woke up, there was an influx of Dark Matter into your system. How are you feeling?" Wells asks cautiously

"Great, better than I ever did before" Barry says

.

* * *

Abandoned runway

* * *

.  
As Caitlin checks over the devices on his track suit, Barry stares at her

.

"What?"

"I notice you don't smile much"

"My once promising career in bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life and the explosion that put you in a coma killed my Fiancé, so this blank expression feels like the way to go"

"Mr. Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint" Dr. Wells says

.

Barry nods and readies himself in the runners stance, eager himself to determine the current range of abilities. He takes off running, not sure himself how fast he is until he hears the sonic boom, there his speed seems to peak after a while longer

.

"That's not possible" Caitlin mutters, even though she sees it for herself

.

He turns around, rushing back and stops in front of the three scientists, a large gust of wind hitting them as he stops

.

"That was a sonic boom, over 700 miles per hour" Barry says excitedly, already better than his past self

"Around 920 actually" Cisco says, excitement on his face

.  
After several tests back at the lab, Barry tells them more about himself, including the murder of his Mother before going home to Iris and Joe. Savitar's memories of future them, along with his newfound hatred for Iris making it quite hard to hold a normal conversation

.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

.

"I saw one of the Metahumans, he robbed a bank and controlled the weather. His name is Clyde Mardon" Barry says as he hacks into the Central City Database

"The past nine months have a drastic increase in crime and unexplained deaths, your Meta-humans have been busy"

.

As the others look guilty, Barry elaborates further

.

"I don't blame you, I never will. Everyone lost someone that night, but I need your help to stop him" Barry says looking at Caitlin

.

As they nod, Barry thinks over his current situation. His speed weakened but still strong for this point in time. He nods to himself, he definitely will need their help

.

* * *

.  
Barry looks over the OG Flash costume, feeling wierd wearing red and yellow instead of his silver and blue armor, he'll have to find the philosopher's stone to get it back. As he thinks about it, he feels something, as he looks at his body, it shakes and vibrates on its own, before dispersing, as Barry shivers

.

"What was that?" Barry says

.  
As Barry runs around Mardon's Tornado his lightning slowly turns from red to white, as his suit slowly begins to change, turning metalic silver and blue instead of red and yellow. Barry looks shocked as he looks over his silver and blue flash costume

.

"You know, didn't think there were any more like me" Mardon says pointing a gun at the Silver Speedster

"I'm not like you, I'm better, faster, stronger..."

.

Barry runs forward and presses Mardon holds him up against the wall, speed punching him several times in the chest

.

"...But I'm not a monster, not anymore"

.

Barry winds his hand back and punches Mardon in the face, knocking him out cold

.

* * *

.  
"Barry"

.

He turns around to see Joe, looking at him shell shocked. Barry walks towards Joe, only to be stopped by getting a gun pointed at him

.

"Joe?"

"Stay back"

"What is this Joe?"

"Your like Mardon, one of them"

"Joe, I'm the same Barry you raised. The one who lived with you for nearly 13 years"

"No, that boy died 9 months ago, your a freak, a monster"

.

At the word Monster Barry growls, his voice low and dangerous, white lightning streaking around him

.

"If that's how you want it..."

.

Barry's entire body vibrates, his eyes glowing dark blue

.

"...Then so be it" he says, his voice deepening to Savitar's voice

.

Barry walks off and hears a shot, looking over and seeing that Joe had shot Clyde Mardon dead

.

"Stay away from me, and stay away from Iris, or It'll be you next"

.

Barry speeds away, lightning trailing behind him as he ends up back in S.T.A.R. labs

.

"What happened to your suit Mr. Allen?"

"Not sure Dr. Wells. I was running, and it changed colors into this. I don't know, I like it" he says, his mind elsewhere

"Barry, are you okay, the audio glitched when you unraveled the tornado, it uh...started back when Detective West showed up"

.

Barry sits down, resting his head in his hands, even though Joe shunned him in the future, he still has the memories of being raised by him, and it hurts just as much as it did the first time

.

"Listen, can I stay with one of you? I'm not exactly welcome at home anymore"

"Sure man you can..."

"He can stay with me" Caitlin interrupts, Cisco looking at her astounded

"Are you sure Caitlin, I won't mind if you say no?" Barry asks, not wanting to burden his friend

"Its alright Barry" Caitlin says, putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture

.

Barry places his hand on hers

.

"Thank you" Barry says, sincerity in his voice

.

Internally Barry is happy, getting the chance to spend more time with Caitlin and develop a connection

.

* * *

.

"Its not very big but it's home. I'll take the couch, you can take the bed" Caitlin says opening the door

"No, I can't do that to you Cait, its your house, I'll take the couch" Barry says

.

He watches as Caitlin smiles when he calls her Cait. She gets some blankets and a pillow for him before yawning and deciding to turn in

.

"Goodnight Barry, don't stay up too late" Cait says walking into her bedroom

.

He waits until he is sure she's asleep, sneaks out of the room and speeds to the West House, and after a quick perimeter run to make sure no one is home. He takes everything of his that is important, packs it up and speeds back to Cait's house. He lays all his stuff in a corner and gets on his computer

.

"Really gonna have to thank Felicity for those hacking classes she gave me" he whispers, not wanting to be heard

.

He gets on the Dark web, just like how Felicity taught him, no trace and no trail. He hacks into nearby cameras and bugs, disabling the ones in Cait's house, before going on to other business. He hacks into the accounts of some of the wealthier members of the criminal underground, and takes a small percentage, masking it within other money that was flowing into the account. The money is funneled through so many proxies and different false identities that no one will ever trace it to him. With his newfound wealth slowly trickling into his own account, so as not to be suspicious, he closes his computer and looks at a clock, seeing it read '2:00 AM', he realizes that most of the night is gone and that he has to be up in three hours

.

He sighs and opens up the computer once more, sending an email resigning from the C.C.P.D., sets up credit and debit cards for himself, and sends out feelers looking for the philosopher's stone

.

He closes his computer and finds every bug in the house, putting them into a bag and speeding them into a trash compactor, to be destroyed with the rest of the garbage

.

Around an hour later at 5 in the morning he hears the shower go on, figuring Cait is awake. He speeds to the store, taking what he wants while leaving money on the register. He gets to work making a big breakfast, as much a thank you to Cait as it is to feed the Black Hole that is a Speedster's stomach

.

Cait emerges from her room wearing a white blouse and a dark skirt as she finishes brushing her hair, she notices Barry cooking breakfast

.

"Barry, you didn't have to do that" Cait says, her smile showing the opposite of her words

"I thought I should thank you, for letting me stay here, so take your pick I made alot, suddenly felt starving"

.

Cait notes his words for later as she stares at the feast her new roommate had cooked

.

As Cait fills her plate and Barry is on his fifth, she takes a bite, widens her eyes and sighs happily

.

* * *

Two weeks pass, Barry taking out Danton Black, failing to save Beete Sans Souci again to his dismay, and fighting with Leonard Snart

* * *

.

The two continue the routine of Barry cooking every day, each time cooking different food, all delicious to Caitlin

.

"Barry can you live here forever?" she says one day, before she can stop herself

"Why Cait, I didn't know you could be so forward, we haven't even had a date yet" Barry says smirking

.

As Cait blushes and turns away, suddenly aware of what she just said, Barry looks at her, happy that only a couple weeks could get them here

.

"Wa-was that an invitation?" Cait asks as Barry's face lights up

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd like to"

"Excuse me for a moment"

.

Caitlin watches as he speeds out of the room and in the distance she hears something, so she opens the window

.

"-ES, YES. FINALLY. THANK YOU"

.

Barry speeds back in a moment later to see Caitlin laughing

.

"That bad?"

"Lets just say you seem quite eager Barry Allen"

.

Caitlin goes and walks closer to Barry, until he is pressed against the wall and her face is inches from his

.

"And you can say, I'm quite eager as well"

.

She walks away, a little extra sway to her hips as Barry watches her, slack jawed

.

"That little tease" he says, wide grin on his face

.

* * *

.  
Barry picks Cait up at their house after he sets everything up. she opens the door wearing a short black dress, a small purse in her hand

.

"W-wow, you look...Amazing" Barry says, Cait smiling at him, butterflies in his stomach, and heat on his face

.

After taking Caitlin to get coffee at Jitter's, he takes her outside the city, onto a beautiful clearing and a picnic

.

"Barry, It's wonderful"

"And these are for you" he says suddenly holding a bouquet of pink roses

.

She takes them and sniffs the flowers, happy look on her face as she and Barry have lunch

.

"So Felicity taught you how to hack, what accounts to look for, and how to untraceably steal from the most dangerous illegal elements in the world"

"Yep"

"And your loaded now, and no one will ever suspect this large amount of money you've come into"

"Nah, they'll never find me" he says with a wave of his hand

"You get more interesting by the day Barry Allen"

"For the better I hope"

"Of course" Cait says, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek

.

After they finish their meal, the two watch the sunset together and he flashes them to a bar

.

"I'd like to open a tab for me and this lovely girl here" Barry says to the bartender who nods

.

The two drink, Barry not enjoying that he can't get drunk, and before long

.

"Mr. Barry Allen...come on down, or up...here...with me. Come show'em what you got, come on" Barry tries to tell her no, but Caitlin riles up the crowd, causing a chant to start

""Barry, Barry, Barry""

.

He smiles and rushes up to the stage

.

"Look at him, he's so fast...Oh Shhhh"

"I'm not much of a singer, and your not much of a drinker"

"Oh come on...We are gonna bring this place down...Ready?"

.

* * *

"Summer Lovin, had me a blast. Summer Lovin, happened so fast..."

"...I met a girl, crazy for me..."

"...I met a boy, cute as can be..."

"Summer Days, drifting away to oh oh the summer nights"

* * *

.  
"Your fast and you can sing, what can't you do?" Cait says taking a sip from a random drink

"Stop you from drinking apparently"

"I'm not even sure that was mine" Cait says, her face mildly disgusted

.

As Cait goes to the bathroom a woman comes and sits down next to Barry

.

"Hey man can I tap out? Keep it" Barry says, handing him a couple hundred, the man takes it and nods at Barry

"Real nice guy eh Linda"

"I'll say, real money bags here" Linda says

"Not really, I just enjoy places like this, where you can make memories"

"Like that singing?"

"Was it bad?"

"Nope, it was some of the best in this place"

"Thanks Linda"

"Your welcome Barry. That woman, was she your girlfriend?"

"Hope so, I'll be the luckiest guy in the world if she says yes" he says, happy smile on his face

.

Linda nods and wishes him luck before leaving, as Caitlin walks back, not looking too good

.

"Barry, I don't feel so good"

"Okay"

.

Barry stands up, wraps his arms around her and speeds her into the street, holding her hair and rubbing her back as she throws up

.

"Ready to go home Cait?"

"...Yeah"

.

He speeds her through the city and back to her apartment building

.

"Are we still running?"

"No, we're home now"

.

Cait walks into her room and tries to take off her heels

.

"That woman you were talking to, who was she?"

"Just someone trying to flirt with me"

"And?"

"I told her I wasn't interested, that I already had a Girlfriend, if she'd have me?"

.

Caitlin wraps her arms around Barry and presses herself close

.

"Awww, Barry, that's so sweet, I'd kiss you, but I don't think I smell too good"

.

She walks towards her bed and tries to take her dress off, only managing half before she gives up. She turns to see Barry, with his back turned to her

.

"Barry, little help?"

"Oh, sure"

.

He speeds her out of the dress and into her Pj's

.

"There you go, saving me from that evil dress"

"Lets get you into bed"

"Oh, Barry's gonna get me into bed" Cait laughs to herself as Barry tucks her in

"Drink lots of water" he says, laying a glass next to her

"Barry...thank you for tonight, can you stay with me until I fall asleep"

"Sure"

.

He sits by her bed, holding her hand until she closes her eyes and snores lightly. He presses a kiss to her forehead and leaves, closing the door to her bedroom and sits on the couch. Barry smiles, a goofy grin, showing just how happy he is. He goes and stands near the window, looking out at the clear sky, and the full moon

.

"_With me gone, Julian should be coming to town with the philosophers stone early. I steal that, and I get my suit back. Hmm, gonna have to be careful_" he thinks to himself

.  
As Barry is thinking to himself, he sees on the opposite building a a figure in yellow, looking back at him, before taking off in a streak of red lightning. Barry shooting off after him. As Barry chases after him, criscrossing the city in streaks of white and red lightning. the two end up in an alley, the man in yellow's face vibrating to hide his identity

.

"Your the one who killed my mother, Why?" He yells, still not believing Eobard Thawn's reasons

"You know who I am Flash, we've been at this a long time you and I. And if you want to know why, then you'll have to catch me."

.

The Man in Yellow takes off again, Barry chasing after him and the two ending up in a coliseum, at opposite sides, facing each other

.

"So, how can I be this 'Flash' whose fought you for this long when I just got my powers"

"Come on Barry, your smart, figure it out"

.

The two run at each other, The man in yellow side swiping Barry's punches at hitting with several of his own. He takes off into the stadium, Barry following, the two fighting at high speed until The Man in Yellow throws him out of the stands and back onto the field

.

"Our race is not yet done. See ya soon Flash" he says, taking off in a red streak of lightning

.  
Barry punches the ground and lets out a scream of frustration

.

"Not again, I won't lose to the Reverse Flash again" he says determined as he jumps as a blue screen appears in front of him

.

* * *

**So you want power? I could give it to you.**  
**All the power you could want, if you just say yes**  
**Y/N**

* * *

.

He looks at the screen, rubbing his eyes to make sure he is not crazy, before slowly reaching out and pressing yes

.

* * *

**Congratulations Barry Allen. Welcome to The Game, Savitar**

* * *

.

* * *

**So, tell me what you all think. I'm continuing it regardless, already got several chapters, but I'd like the input**

**.**

**Yeah, I feel that Felicity could have feasibly taught him these things, and I figured why not? **

**.**

**This version of Barry is gonna be more darker than canon, but lighter than Savitar**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, Chapter 2, where we see Barry's introduction to the Gamer System**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**Barry Allen, you have been chosen to Receive the Gamer Ability, the true embodiment of the concept of Potential, enjoy**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar**  
**Level: 1 EXP: 1/100**  
**Title: [The Once and Future God of Speed]**  
**Race: [Meta-Human]**  
**Class: [Speedster]**  
**Sub-Class:**  
**Hp: 2500/2500 Hp Regen: 25 per minute (+50 per minute)**  
**Se: 1300/1300 Se Regen: 13 per minute**  
**Mp: 250/250 Mp Regen: 2.5 per minute**  
**Str – 10**  
**Vit – 50**  
**Mag – 10**  
**Spd – 600**  
**Wis – 10**  
**Def – 10**  
**Res – 10**  
**Status Points: 0**

* * *

**Perks:**  
**[Speedster I]**  
**\- This perk allows one to run at impossible speeds by connecting to the Speedforce**  
**\- Grants the ability to create skills using your speed, such as shooting lightning or traveling in time**  
**\- + 10 Spd per level**  
**\- + 5 Vit per level**  
**\- + Extra 50Hp Regen per level**  
**\- Current speed: 900 Miles per hour**

* * *

**Skills:**  
**[Gamers Mind] - Active/Passive - Max**  
**\- Passive: Grants immunity to any psychic effects**  
**\- Passive: Removes minor negative emotions**  
**\- Active: Allows the user to remain calm and logically think things through**

* * *

**[Gamers Body] - Passive - Max**  
**\- Grants a body that allows for the user's life to work as a game.**  
**\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and all status effects.**

* * *

**[Speed Punch] - Active - 1/10 - 20Se**  
**\- A quick punch enhanced by a Speedster's power**  
**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Str)/5**  
**\- Current Attack Power: 130**

**[Speed Punch] Level 10: [Speed Punch Barrage] - Active - 1/100 - 200Se**  
**\- Many punches thrown using a Speedster's power**  
**\- Current Number of punches: 10**  
**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Str)/3**  
**\- Current Attack Power: 217 per punch**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Your name, including any Alias**

**Title: Your title, significantly tells of one's goals or mindset**

**Race: Your race, determines limits and stat increases**

**Class: Your Class, determines your skill set and modifies physical or magical abilities**

**Sub-Class: Your secondary Class, determines your skillset and modifies physical or magical abilities**

**Hp: Heath Points, your health. Reaching 0 will mean Game Over, or Death**

**Se: Speedforce Energy, what allows you to use speed related abilities and run at impossible speeds**

**Mp: Magic Points, what allow you to use magic, the ability to create unnatural phenomenon**

**Str: Strength, how much power you can put behind attacks**

**Vit: Your vitality, determines your Hp and Hp regen**

**Mag: Your Magic, determines your Mp**

**Spd: Your speed, how fast you can run, enhanced by the Speedforce**

**Wis: Your Wisdom, determines your Mp regen**

**Def: Your defense, determines your defense against physical attacks**

**Res: Your resistance, determines your defense against non-physical attacks or Magic attacks**

**Status Points: points that can be invested into any stat of your choosing**

* * *

.

* * *

"This...this is what I need. This is the Gift from the speedforce isn't it"

.

He looks up to the sky and smiles

.

"Thank you. Now then, The Gamer Ability, all the info its telling me will be very useful. True infinite potential"

.

* * *

**Quest: Some would say I'm the Reverse**

**\- The Reverse Flash/Eobard Thawne/Dr. Wells thinks he controls you and your actions. Prove him wrong**

**Objectives:**  
**\- Name yourself something other than The Flash []**  
**\- Raise Spd to over 750 []**

**Optional Objectives:**  
**\- Name yourself 'Savitar the God of Speed' []**  
**\- Raise Spd over 1000 []**

**Rewards: 500 Exp**  
**Optional Rewards: Title: [The Oncoming God of Speed]**  
**Accept: Y/N**

* * *

.  
Barry grins as he presses yes. He rushes back to Caitlin's and quietly lets himself in and passes out on the couch, happiness and determination equally flowing through him

.

The next morning Cait emerges from her room, hungover, and green. Barry hands her a large glass of water, something for her headache, and a pair of sunglasses

.

"I envy your inability to get drunk Barry, I can't remember alot of last night though, what happened"

"Summer Lovin..."

"Oh God, I remember that" She groans

"How about when I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

.

Cait blushes and smiles, nodding

.

"I notice you never answered"

.

Cait walks towards Barry and wraps her arms around him, pressing her lips to his, and both of them feel the electricity, feeling like they had found a missing piece in their life

.

"Yes Barry, I'll be your girlfriend"

.

Barry grins and lifts her up, spinning her around as the two laugh. He places her down and holds her tight. Barry smiles and goes back to cooking breakfast, something light so as not to upset Cait's stomach, and with that he gives her some tomato juice and toast, to help the Hangover

.

The two get ready for the day and Barry speeds them to S.T.A.R. Labs. Once inside, the two walk hand in hand into the cortex as Cisco sees and grins at them

.

"I knew it, Dr. Wells owes me 50 bucks" he says pumping his fist in the air

"You two had a bet?" Barry asks

"Yeah, I bet on SnowBarry and he bet on WestAllen"

"SnowBarry?" Cait replies

"I don't know Cait, I like it" Barry says as Caitlin nods and leans into Barry's shoulder

"Congratualtions Mr Allen, everyone needs someone like that, in these trying times" Dr Wells says, a strange expression on his face

.

Before Barry can question Dr. Wells, the cortex alarm goes off

.

"Car thief moving at high speeds downtown"

"Can I Cait?"

"Go, be a hero Barry" she says kissing his cheek

.

Barry grabs his silver suit and speeds out of the Cortex, heading downtown, where a large police chase is underway. He pull the tires off the car and it comes skidding to a stop. The driver side door flies off and a man steps out, his entire body made of metal

.

"Come on. You think you can take me..."

.

He rips a long piece of metal from the car, compressing it into a baseball bat shape

.

"...Lets see what you got"

.

Barry starts running in a circle and he can her Cisco and Caitlin in his ear

.

"What are you doin Barry?"

"What's the plan, your building up a big electric charge?"

"Lightning, it trails behind me, I'm going to launch it"

"Yes, because his body is made of metal then he would be a natural conductor" Cisco exclaims

.  
Barry runs in a circle for a while longer and then runs several feet towards the metal man, his hands thrust out, as the lightning shoots forward. The lightning makes contact and the Man spasms and falls to the ground with a thud, his body turning flesh again. As Barry goes forward to capture the metal man and take him back to the pipeline, a gunshot rings out. Barry turns back to see Eddie, his gun pointed in the air

.

"Streak, you are going to stop, and come with us"

"Are you serious? I just saved you all"

"We could have handled it"

"He's made of metal, what could you possibly have done?"

.

As Barry turns and is about to run, he is shot in the leg and falls to the ground, turning back to see Eddie, a smirk on his face

.

"Don't worry, once we unmask you, we'll put you with the rest of the monsters"

.

White lightning trails around Barry's form as he growls, his voice dangerous

.

"I am not one of them. I saved your lives, and this is the thanks I get. A bullet in the leg and an attempt at Arrest" He says, his voice changing into Savitar's

.

Barry stands up, ignoring the pain and manages a smile of his own

.

"Nice try" he says

.

Barry turns around and see's the metal man gone, disappearing in the confusion no doubt. He growls in frustration before he speeds off, ending up back at the Cortex, sitting on a table in a gust of wind

.

"Cait, I need a little help" he grunts through the pain

.

Cait rushes over and after removing his suit pulls the bullet out of his leg and he sighs in relief as the feels the wound close itself up

.

"Even for you Barry, that healed extremely fast"

.

Barry gives her a look, silently telling her that he will explain later and she nods. Cait wraps his leg, so as not to draw suspicion and Cisco pulls up the news reports

.

* * *

"...Central Cities hero shot by police"

"The Streak Wanted for Questioning"

"...Is this an unlawful shooting by police?"

"Meta-human Bank Robber escaping due to police negligence"

* * *

.

"At least the city seems to be with you" Cisco says, trying to lighten the mood

"Mr. Allen, I cannot stress this enough, you need to lay low for a while" Dr. Wells says as Barry nods

"And if there is a Meta-human?"

"The police think they can handle it, I say you let them try" Wells says as Barry looks at him, but before he can reply

"That sounds like a great idea Dr. Wells"

"Cait?"

"If they think they can do it themselves, then let them" She replies, her tone ice cold

.

Cait wraps her arms around Barry, burying her head in his chest

.

"I don't like seeing you hurt"

"Alright Cait, I'll lay low for a while" He says, laying his head on top of hers

.

* * *

.

Cait and Barry make their way home, both sitting on the couch

.

"Alright Barry, you promised me an explanation"

"I'll try, but its a bit hard to believe"

.

* * *

"So these Video Game Powers of yours allow you to quantify all your attributes, resist all mental attacks and most negative emotion, and as long as nothing is within you, like that bullet I pulled out, it only comes out of your Health bar?"

"Yes"

"Alright"

"Really?"

"Barry I just watched you run faster than any human ever will and a man that could turn into metal, I think Video Game Powers are not that farfetched"

.

Barry breathes a sigh of relief, figuring this conversation would go a lot differently. Cait snuggles up to Barry and lays her head on his chest as he runs his fingers through her hair

.

"Hey Cait?"

"Hmm"

"What would you do if you had powers?"

"I don't know, I think I'd try to be like you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you do real good here Barry, If I had powers, I'd like to try and do the same" She says, her eyes closed, enjoying Barry's touch

.

* * *

**Quest: Snow + Frost = ?**  
**\- You know that Killer Frost is coming, but Caitlin does not**

**Objectives:**  
**\- Find a way to reveal to Caitlin that she is a Meta-Human []**  
**\- Find a way to activate Caitlin's powers early []**

**Optional Objectives:**  
**\- Ensure Caitlin is not afraid of her powers []**  
**\- Train Caitlin to use her powers []**  
**\- Speak with Killer Frost []**

**Rewards: 500 Exp**  
**Optional Rewards: An Ally in Killer Frost, 1000 Exp**  
**Accept: Y/N**

* * *

.

Barry accepts without any hesitation and tries to figure out how to tell Cait. He looks at her, trying to figure any way to tell her reasonably

.

* * *

**Skill Created: [Observe], [Lightning Throw]**

* * *

**[Observe] - Active - Max - 20 Mp**  
**\- Allows the user to quickly gather information**  
**\- Tells the target's HP and MP, remaining HP, and weaknesses.**  
**\- It shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

* * *

**[Lightning Throw] - Active - 1/100 - 500Se**  
**\- Run fast enough that lightning trails behind you, then launch the lightning at an enemy**  
**\- Attack Power: 2500**

* * *

.

He looks at Cait and uses [Observe]

.

* * *

**Caitlin Snow**  
**Race: [Meta-Human]**  
**Class: [Cryokinetic(Dormant)]**

* * *

.  
Barry looks at the screen, figuring it could be rather easy to tell her, he just has to be careful about it

.

"Hey Cait?"

"Hmm"

"You were asking for the quantifications of my powers right?"

"Yeah"

"What about a digital board, we could have all the numbers there, and when they change, we can update it rather easily"

"Yeah, you gonna order one?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah, It'll help figure things out" she says, nodding off

"I'll put it right here behind the couch" he says, gesturing to the empty wall the couch is placed against

"...Alright...Barry, can you carry me to bed" she says sleepily

.

He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up in a bridal carry, he walks her into her room, speeds her into her Pj's and lays her in bed and goes to the door

.

"Night Cait"

"Night Barry"

.

He goes online and orders the board, before looking once more for any more info on the Philosopher's stone, finding none, he closes his computer and goes to sleep

.

* * *

.  
One month later

**.**

* * *

**You have slept in a bed**  
**Hp, Se, and Mp have been Fully Restored**

* * *

.

Barry swipes the screen away and makes breakfast for him and Cait, before the two head off to S.T.A.R. Labs

.

"SnowBarry, glad your here, cause we got some major news on the horizon"

.

Cisco pulls up the news, and Barry sees that most of the channels are focused on a press release

.

* * *

Detective Eddie Thawn makes public apology. Asks for the Streak's return

"-to apologize to the streak for my improper behavior and for shooting him in the leg. We cannot defeat the robber, now identified as Tony Woodward, without the assistance of The Streak"

"That was Detective Eddie Thawn, who is now undergoing investigation for his attack on Central City's Hero The Streak"

* * *

.  
"Dude we really need to come up with a name for you, The Streak just sounds bad"

"I'm working on it" Barry says

"So, are you going back?" Cait asks, no judgment in her tone

"...Yeah, this month has been great, the amount of time we've gotten to spend together, but I think they need my help" he says as she nods

"Just make sure you come home to me, okay" she says, kissing him briefly

"Every time" he responds

"Hate to break up the moment but Girder seems to be on the move"

"Girder?"

"It fits and I'm sticking to it" he says defensively

.

Barry holds up his hands in mock surrender before speeding into his suit and into the city

.

* * *

.

"Where is he Cisco"

"He's at...The old elementary school?" he replies confused

.

Barry rushes there, quickly noticing that time seems to want these events to happen the same way. He flashes into the school and notices Girder, along with a captive Iris West

.

"Ah The Streak, Central cities hero. Gone for a month, now back for round 2" He says, turning into his steel form

.

He charges Barry, who side steps him, causing Tony to go through the walls and outside. Barry rushes over 5 miles away, and takes a runners position

.

"Why's he running?"

"He's not running, he stopped miles away. 5.3 miles away" Cisco says, excitement building up, remembering their conversation from a few days ago

.

Barry speeds forward, going faster and faster, hearing the sonic boom echo behind him

.

"Supersonic Punch Baby"

.

The old school comes into focus and Girder stands there, back turned, speaking to Iris, who immediately ducks to the side upon seeing Barry. Girder turns around right as Barry makes contact, the punch ringing like a bell as Girder is thrown through more walls. Barry grabs Girder and takes off, rushing into S.T.A.R. Labs and dumping him into the pipeline before going back and standing in front of Iris

.

"Thank you. You saved my life. I'm the one doing the reporting on you, care to comment"

"The Streak? Really?"

"Yeah, that one's my bad, but what should we call you?"

"Savitar" he says before taking off, leaving a stunned Iris. He arrives back at the Cortex to see a surprised Cisco, a confused Caitlin, and a Deep in thought Dr. Wells

"It does sound like a badass name" Cisco says patting Barry on the back

"Why that name?"

"You know...it just felt right in the moment" he says, not really sure himself why he didn't just go with something else

"I have to say Barry, I certainly did not see that one coming" Dr Wells says, curiosity and disbelief in equal measure in his voice

.  
As Barry and the Team celebrate the defeat of Girder, Dr Wells goes into the still secret Time Vault. Once inside, he stands and speaks to the Gideon, the A.I.

.

"Gideon, show me the future"

"Of course Dr. Wells"

.

* * *

**The Central City Citizen**  
**Central City congratulates the 5th wedding anniversary of its two heroes, Savitar and Killer Frost**

**Edward Clariss AKA The Rival still on the loose**

**Reverse Flash disappears**  
**Red Skies Vanish**

**Wayne Tech/Queen Inc Merger complete**

**Written by Iris West-Thawne. April 25, 2024**

* * *

.  
"GIDEON, what has caused the future to change?"

"Unknown"

"What is different than the old timeline?"

"The Flash has been rebranded as Savitar, and has entered a relationship with Caitlin Snow. The West Family has abandoned Barry Allen completely"

"Why?"

"Unknown"

"To which?"

"All 3 are unknown"

"As a speedster, what are the odds of changing everything back?"

"Incalculable if not outright impossible"

.

* * *

.

As Wells screams in the soundproof room, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin are sitting in the cortex, oblivious to what is happening

.

That night, after Cait has gone to bed, Barry sits on the couch, looking at the article on his computer

.

* * *

**Central City's Hero has a name and it is Savitar**

**After saving this reporter from Tony Woodward, the Meta responsible for the recent Bank Robberies, when asked about the speedster's name, he gave it. Savitar**

**By Iris West November 16, 2014**

* * *

.

"You know, I think it'll work" he says, before pulling up a few screens from earlier.

.

* * *

**You have defeated Girder. + 500 Exp**  
**Level up x 3**  
**Skill has been created: [Supersonic Punch]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar**  
**Level: 4 EXP: 50/500**  
**Title: [The Once and Future God of Speed]**  
**Race: [Meta-Human]**  
**Class: [Speedster]**  
**Sub-Class:**  
**Hp: 2800/2800 Hp Regen: 28 per minute (+200 per minute)**  
**Se: 1390/1390 Se Regen: 13.9 per minute**  
**Mp: 250/250 Mp Regen: 2.5 per minute**  
**Str – 10**  
**Vit – 65**  
**Mag – 10**  
**Spd – 630**  
**Wis – 10**  
**Def – 10**  
**Res – 10**  
**Status Points: 15**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Supersonic Punch] - Active - 1/100 - 300Se**  
**\- Run fast enough that you can punch with astonishing power**  
**\- Attack Power: (Str + Spd) * Current Speed**

* * *

.

Barry turns around and pulls up the board, the white wall gaining a blue 5x7 foot screen. He updates the figures, adds his skills, and closes it. Cait emerges from the bedroom, rubbing sleep in her eyes

.

"...Barry, come back to bed, its late"

"I'll be there in a second Cait"

.

* * *

The next day in The Cortex

* * *

.

"-Strange set of robberies and murders, every person claiming to be innocent, some even having proof of being replaced by an imposter.  
Then we have set of bank robberies, portrayed by Leonard Snart...and then there's this" Cisco says pulling up a video

.

* * *

**Eddie Thawne shoots two of the officers next to him, then the police camera**  
**"...That was detective Eddie Thawne, ruthlessly shooting two of his fellow officers"**

* * *

.  
"So, first we can't catch Captain Cold, then people get framed by some sort of shapeshifter" Cisco says, pulling up more and more possible instances of the shapeshifter

"In this modern society, Meta's that can shapeshift might just end our judicial system as we know it" Dr. Wells muses as the others nod in agreement

"I'm going to look for Snart" Barry says

.

He gives Cait a kiss on her cheek and speeds away

.

* * *

.

Barry speeds back into the lab an hour later, shocked, seeing a duplicate of him with his tongue down Caitlin's throat. Barry's lightning arcs around his form and he growls, the sound causing Cait to open her eyes and shockingly see's her Boyfriend on the other side of the room. She pushes back the duplicate and punches him in the stomach, he holds his side, grin never leaving his face

.

"Too bad speedy showed up, I was looking forward to getting to third base"

.  
Barry's lightning begins flowing into his costume, as Metallic armor begins to emerge on his body, covering his entire form. When the change is complete, Barry gained an two feet in height, his metallic silver and blue Savitar armor formed once more, his voice growling low, modulated into Savitar's. Barry shoots forward, pressing his duplicate against the wall, holding him there with his right hand. With shock and fear, the duplicate looks into the eyes of the armored speedster

.

"Who are you?"

"Savitar, The God of Speed" he says, a blade emerging from his left wrist

.

He stabs his duplicate in the leg and twists the blade

.

"Let's go for a run" He says darkly

.

* * *

**So we have the re-emergence of Savitar and his suit. The reason I made the Suit appear that way, the Philosopher's Stone was basically solidified Magic (Speedforce Energy), so would it really be that farfetched that the Suit appears when he needs it?**

**.**

**He won't be able to call upon it all the time, there will be consequences, and if you've seen the hints I dropped, then you can see somewhat what is happening**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your Patronage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for chapter 3, here we get into what this restart has caused to our Hero. Did you predict it?**

* * *

"Let's go for a run"

.

Barry takes off, only briefly noticing the blue cone like vortex of energy when he runs in the armor. He stops, throws him to ground, speed punches him several times, grabs him by the neck and takes off again. He throws him, causing him to roll on the ground for around a mile, before being picked up again as he speeds off

.

* * *

In the cortex, they watch as the tracker on Barry's suit shows him appearing in random places all over the city

"I don't understand, the suit's tracker must be malfunctioning. It says he's appearing and reappearing all over the city. That's impossible he can't be moving that fast"  
"Well if he's not, then what is?"

* * *

.

Barry reappears in a bolt of lightning inside the pipeline, holding Everyman up by the throat

.

"I want so badly to kill you...but your not worth it"

.

He throws the Meta into the pipeline, slamming the door shut before speeding into the cortex and as everyone looks at his suit, white lightning strikes him,  
the suit disappearing, his silver and blue costume remaining, as he falls to the ground

.

""Barry""

.

The last thing he hears are their voices calling him as he slips into unconsciousness

.  
"What was that?" Cisco asks as Caitlin looks over Barry's vitals

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was powerful, and dangerous"

.  
Barry opens his eyes slowly and sits up, his memory foggy of the last couple hours

.

"Ugh...my head"

"Barry!"

.

He sees a blur and then Cait is on his chest, hugging the life out of him, tears in her eyes

.

"I'm so glad your okay. When you passed out, we couldn't find what was wrong with you"

"...Cait...Air"

"Sorry, sorry"

.

Cait backs up and Barry sits up, holding his aching head

.

"What happened? I don't remember too much after popping in and seeing you and the duplicate"

"I'm so sorry Barry, I should have known"

.

He gets out of bed and wraps his arms around Cait

.

"Cait, its okay"

.

After several minutes of consoling Cait, telling her how he didn't blame her, he asks his question again

.

"Cait, what happened when I blacked out?"

"Its probably better to show you"

.

She helps Barry into the cortex, where multiple screens are playing different camera angles, some showing his suit formation, others his appearances in lightning within the city

.

"_How did I do that? The philosophers stone gave me the suit, not...whatever this is. And why does my HEAD HURT SO MUCH!_" He mentally shouts

.

He holds his head in his hands, the pounding increasing, his body vibrating in random places

.

"Barry/Mr. Allen?"

.

He takes some deep breaths, the pounding lowering to a dull thud

.

"I'm good, my head's killing me though" He says rubbing his temples

"Regrettably I can't give you anything, your metabolism would burn through it" Cait says

"I'm going to go lie down, call me if anything happens" he says as he lies back in a medical bed

.  
As he lies down, Cait comes by and lays down with him a moment later, neither saying a word, not discussing things, just enjoying the other's presence

"_This Vibrating, the pain, it causes no damage, it's not external or [Gamer's Mind] would have taken care of it. __The suit appearing, pain worsening afterwards. Is it the Philosopher's Stone?_" He thinks

.

* * *

**Mandatory Quest: Barry Allen and The Philosopher's Stone**  
**\- Not having gained power from the Philosopher's Stone has caused instability in you in this timeline. It's time to fix it**

**Objectives:**  
**\- Find and use the Philosopher's Stone []**

**Rewards: Permanent Acquisition of [Savitar's Suit], 1000 Exp, ?**

**Failure: Increasing Episodes and Eventual Death**

**Time Limit: 4 Months:29 days:23 hours:59 minutes:30 Seconds**

* * *

.

As he see's the quest alert, many more screens appear in front of him

.

* * *

**Stress induced episode has forced Level up x 5**

**You have Defeated Everyman. + 500 Exp**

**Stress induced episode has caused Spd to increase by 100**  
**Skill has leveled up**

**.**

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar**  
**Level: 9 EXP: 500/1750**  
**Title: [The Once and Future God of Speed]**  
**Race: [Meta-Human]**  
**Class: [Speedster]**  
**Sub-Class:**  
**Hp: 4500/4500 Hp Regen: 45 per minute (+450 per minute)**  
**Se: 1740/1740 Se Regen: 17.4 per minute**  
**Mp: 250/250 Mp Regen: 2.5 per minute**  
**Str – 10**  
**Vit – 90**  
**Mag – 10**  
**Spd – 780**  
**Wis – 10**  
**Def – 10**  
**Res – 10**  
**Status Points: 40**  
**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Speedster I]**  
**\- This perk allows one to run at impossible speeds by connecting to the Speedforce**  
**\- Grants the ability to create skills using your speed, such as shooting lightning or traveling in time**  
**\- + 10 Spd per level**  
**\- + 5 Vit per level**  
**\- + Extra 50Hp Regen per level**  
**\- Current speed: 1170 Miles per hour**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Speed Punch] - Active - 4/10 - 20SE**  
**\- A quick punch enhanced by a Speedster's power**  
**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Str)/4**  
**\- Current Attack Power: 172.5**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**\+ 1 Perk Point**

**Perk Points are gained 1 per 5 levels. Perk points can upgrade existing perks or gain new ones**

* * *

.

"Cait"

"Yeah?"

"We've got a problem"

.

* * *

.

"So your telling me that, along with these 'Video Game Powers' of yours, we have to find the mythical Philosopher's stone in 5 months or else your going to die?"

.

Cait and Barry had gone to Cisco for help, telling him everything, after making sure the three were along in his house

.

"That about sums it up yeah" Barry says waiting for his reaction

"Wait, is it like the Web comic?"

"What?" Barry replies confused

.

Cisco goes up to his large monitor set and dozens of images appear on the screen, blue screens with abilities listed, status screens, and in the center screen only one word, 'The Gamer'

.

"...Yeah, its surprisingly similar" he says, confused and shocked

"Then I have so many things to tell you" Cisco says, excitement building in his tone

.

* * *

.  
"So your saying I should start working on getting some Magic Spells?"

"Yeah, because your Speedforce energy regenerates rather slowly, so having extra abilities would be highly useful for when it runs out"

"...Or more likely, he wants to see real magic" Cait says

"Okay, we'll see how that goes, now then, discussing the Perks available" Barry says writing all of them down

.

* * *

**[Speedster] Evolve to [Speedster II]**

**[Mana Manipulation]**  
**\- The ability to manipulate Mana**  
**\- Needed to use Magic, evolves into many different forms for different kinds of magic**  
**\- + 2 Mag per level**  
**Requirement: Have a Mag score of 10**

* * *

**.**

* * *

"I say Magic powers" Cisco says as Caitlin shakes her head

"The second speedster evolution would probably increase his healing, speed and vitality increases per level"

.

The two turn to Barry, asking him to take a side

.

"Okay, that's not fair, either way, one of you will be mad at me" he says before coming to a conclusion

"I'm going to flip a coin, heads magic powers, tails, more speedster power" he says as the two nod

.

He flips the coin and lets it fall to the ground as the three stand over it

.

"Heads, Magic Powers Baby" Cisco says

"Fine, I'm curious to see this Magic Anyway" Cait says

.

Barry presses the [Mana Manipulation] Perk and feels a new power in the center of his being, small for now, but filled with potential

.

* * *

**Next Perks:**

**[Speedster I] Evolves to [Speedster II]**

**[Mana Manipulation] Evolves into [Light Magic]**

**[Mana Manipulation] Evolves into [Devil Magic]**

* * *

.

* * *

As Barry relates this new information to Cisco and Cait, he observes as Cisco seems to Geek out

.

"Oh, is it the magic from Fairy Tale or DxD?"

.

Barry presses a few buttons screens appearing, info appearing and he looks through it, trying to answer his question

.

"...DxD I think, why?"

"Because it is the most Overpowered Magic possible, not just in power, but in versatility. It can do anything as long as you can imagine it. I have Research to do"

.

Cisco gets on his computer, connecting it to his huge screen setup, pulling up different Wiki Pages and DxD fanfiction with Gamer Tags, before copying and pasting into one document

.

"How about we leave him to geek out and you take us home" Cait says, her voice low and promising

.

Without a second thought, he speeds the two of them home, pressing Cait against a wall and crashing his lips against hers. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist

.

"Are you sure Cait? We've never..."

"Yes Barry, Everyman's in the Pipeline, and I want you, right now, to prove to you that even as an accident, it meant nothing"

"Its only ever been you Cait, we don't have to. I'll wait as long as you want"

.

Cait presses her lips to Barry's again, before pulling back and smiling

.

"Then because I want to Barry, because even though that armored you scared me a bit...it was also quite arousing watching you get that worked up over me.  
Beating him into the ground, for me"

"You've got a vindictive streak in you...That's hot"

.

He pulls her in for another passionate kiss and no further words are exchanged between them

.

* * *

.

Barry opens his eyes, looking around, he feels Cait still sleeping in his arms, her head on his chest, smile on her face. He presses a kiss into her forehead and pulls back, staring into her now open brown eyes

.

"Hey Caity" he says softly, running his fingers through her hair

"Morning Baby"

"Baby?"

"Caity?"

"Touché, though I like it"

"Me too"

.

Cait laughs and Barry smiles at her

.

"What's got you so happy, you certainly weren't laughing last night" he says, waggling his eyebrows

"Even when you phased through the bed?" Cait says, causing him to blush

"I was excited okay"

"No though, I'm just happy this is real. That your here, with me" she says, kissing him softly

.

* * *

**Skill Acquired**  
**[Phase Shift] - Active - 1/100 - 500Mp per second**  
**\- Vibrate your molecules so fast that you go through solid matter**

* * *

**.**  
"You've got to be kidding me"

"What?"

"I got a skill from Phasing through the bed"

"Well to be fair, we didn't know you could do that" She says, smile never leaving her face

.

Barry's phone vibrates, he picks it up and they see it's from Cisco, and that he's compiled a list for them. Cait takes his phone and tosses it back on the nightstand

.

"Cisco can wait a while" Cait says, pulling Barry into a kiss, and lifting the covers over them

.

* * *

.

"Guys, I called over two hours ago, what took you" He asks

.

He looks at them, the goofy grins on their faces and has an epiphany

.

"Never mind, just don't make me Uncle Cisco too early alright?" he says, causing the two the blush redder than a pair of tomatos

.

Cisco pulls up several documents, putting them on different screens, each of them appearing to be skill trees of varying length

.

"I stayed up all night, going over the web comic, the best fanfiction, and every things related to a video game ability"

"And?"

"I found this great set of Fanfiction by The One True Demon Lord, one of my favorite authors..." Cisco says hitting his chest twice and looking up to the sky

"...And that led me to Overlord, where he gets most of his inspiration"

"And this is where you want me to get magic from?"

"Hmm, no, I want you to take from the Fanfiction, Overlord is just the source material if that falls through, and we have the other stuff as well"

.  
Barry looks at the screens, looking through the Mp costs before looking at his own Mana pool

.

* * *

**Barry Allen/Savitar**  
**Hp: 4500/4500 Hp Regen: 45 per minute (+450 per minute)  
****Se: 1740/1740 Se Regen: 17.4 per minute**  
**Mp: 250/250 Mp Regen: 2.5 per minute**

* * *

.

* * *

**Skills that can be Acquired (Select all desired):**  
**[Crystal Wall] - 80Mp per minute []**  
**[Thunderbolt] - 300Mp []**  
**[Fireball] - 100Mp []**

* * *

.  
Barry lists off the only things he can get from Cisco's list and he smiles anyway

.

"That's okay, I'll work in the list some more"

.

Barry selects the three spells and glows a light blue aura as screens appear

.

* * *

**Skills Acquired:**  
**[Crystal Wall] - Active - Max - 80Mp per minute**  
**\- A spell that creates a wall made of earth-element crystals.**  
**\- Durability: 300 + 25 per minute**

**[Thunderbolt] - Active - Max - 300Mp**  
**\- A spell that fire a bolt of lightning at a target**  
**\- Attack Power: 1000**

**[****Fireball] - Active - Max - 100Mp**  
**\- A spell that fires a ball of fire at a target**  
**\- Attack Power: 350**

* * *

**.**

"Come on man, lets go outside, I wanna see some magic" Cisco says, practically dragging Barry out the back door of his house

.

Once Barry, Cisco, and Cait reach a clearing in the backyard, they give Barry room to work

.

"Okay guys, so how am I supposed to..." he starts before images and knowledge appear in his head

"...Never mind, I've got it"

.

Barry takes a deep breath and swipes his right hand into the sky

.

"[Crystal Wall]"

.

From the ground a emerges a 10x15 rectangular wall made of translucent blue crystal

.

"Yes, hell yeah, we got Magic up in here"

.

Barry takes several feet back from the wall of crystal and raises his hand towards the wall

.

"[Fireball]"

.

A magic circle appears, and in the center is the insignia of Savitar, a right to left diagonal lightning bolt. From the magic circle, a ball of fire shoots forward at the [Crystal Wall]. The fireball impacts the wall, destroying it as the fire burns for a moment before dissipating. Barry turns back to the others, Mp empty, as they look at him either giddy or shocked

.

"Man that was Badass, imagine when you start working that into your fights"

"It was rather impressive Barry" Cait says

.  
Barry smiles, scratching the back of his head

.

"Hey guys, since we're believing the impossible here, I think I should probably tell you something"

.

* * *

**Cisco Ramon**  
**Race: [Meta-Human Candidate]**  
**Class: [?]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Caitlin Snow**  
**Race: [Meta-Human]**  
**Class: [Cryokinetic(Dormant)]**

* * *

.

"You know how I have an [Observe] ability to tell me things? Well it told be your both Meta-humans"

.

Both stop smiling, both thinking very carefully on what he just said

.

"So what powers do we have?" Cisco asks, smiling again

"It says Caitlin is a Dormant Cryokinetic, Cisco, it says you're a Candidate, something like you haven't found your Meta Trigger yet"

"Cryokinetic? I have control over Ice?"

"And what do you mean I haven't found my trigger, every other Meta gained powers immediately after the Dark Matter explosion"

"I don't know what to say, its like your primed, but missing the catalyst. And Cait, I think we just need to jump start it, if you want?"

.

Barry looks to Cait, his gaze promising that it is her decision, and that he will support it

.

"Yeah, I think that would be good"

"Great, when we find the philosopher's stone, we should be able to fix me, and jump start the two of you" he says, smile on his face

.

Cisco pulls out his phone, the device making loud beeping noises

.

"Okay, we got a new meta, he seems to be absorbing electricity at the city power plant"

"On it"

.

Barry speeds away, placing both Cisco and Cait in the Cortex, grabbing his costume, and speeding towards the power plant  
Barry rushes to the powerplant and observes as the electricity seems to flow into the hands of a young man with a shaved head

.

"Savitar, glad you're here, would you be so kind as to bring me Harrison Wells?"

"Sorry, can't do that"

"Your funeral"

.

The man holds his hands out, lightning shooting forward, Barry sidesteps it and begins running in a circle, building up electricity

.

"You want energy, take this"

.

He rushes forward, throwing a lightning bolt as it impacts him, seeming to flow into him

.

"Thanks for the charge. This is more power than I ever..."

.

He stops his monologue as lightning shoots out of him, happening again and again, and soon, his body is bright red, burn marks crisscrossing his body, as he falls to the ground, unconscious and smoking, but alive. Barry speeds him to the pipeline and appears back in the cortex

.

"Farooq Gibran, calling him Blackout, he's killed over a dozen people and caused several localized blackouts. He blamed Dr Wells for killing his friends"  
"As he should" Dr. Wells says, rolling into the room for the first time that day

"Since Mr. Gibran is dealt with, are there any other Meta's we should be aware of?" Dr. Wells asks

"Well, there's reports of a man who controls fire, but those are unfounded at the moment" Cisco says, opening the 'Possible Meta' file, showing them the grainy video, then closing it

.  
The cortex Alarm goes off, showing a bank robbery in progress by Leonard Snart, and for the first time, he is still there. Barry rushes over to the Bank seeing one man wearing a blue furry hooded jacket and toting a strange dark blue gun

.

"Ah Savitar. The so called God of Speed in the flesh"

"People typically bow before God"

"I've always been more of an atheist myself" he says firing the gun, a beam of blue energy shooting forward at Barry

.

Barry rushes to the side, avoiding the cold blast

.

"Come on Snart, you and I both know what the gun will do to me, but in wide areas like this, you have a low chance to hit me with it"

"You'd be right, which is why I don't intent to keep trying" he says, pulling out a Detonation Switch, causing Barry to stop

"Range?"

"Bout 500 meters, now you could survive, but them..."

.

Snart gestures to the people in the corners of the Bank

.

"...They don't stand a chance"

.

Barry, frustrated, inclines his head towards the door, as his whole body vibrates on its own again, seeming to reflect his anger

.

"Much obliged Savitar, see ya soon" Snart says, walking out the front entrance

.  
Barry shivers once the involuntary vibration stops, he speeds around the room, making sure everyone is okay, and taking the one's that are hurt to the hospital, he speeds back into the cortex

.  
"So, what now?" Cait asks

"We could go visit Ollie?"

"Who?"

"Oliver Queen"

"Whoa whoa, you can't just casually mention you know Oliver Queen, we need proof"

.

Barry goes to the console and sets up a video call

.  
"What up silver speedster" a blond haired woman says on the other side of the video call

"Hey Felicity, is Ollie there right now?"

"Yeah, and you know he hates being called that, so make sure to keep doing it"

.

She moves away from the screen and yells off camera and a man with short brown hair and beard comes on the screen

.

"Hey Barry, what do you need?"

"Hey Ollie, I wanted to introduce you to my friends, Cisco Ramon, Dr Harrison Wells, and my Girlfriend, Dr Caitlin Snow"

"Good to meet all of you, and Caitlin, good luck"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Bear, nothing. Now if that was all, we've got our own problem we're working on?"

"Need any help?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt"

"Great, we'll be there in a flash" he says as everyone groans

"At least you didn't name yourself The Flash" Cisco says

"Yeah, I like Savitar much better, The Flash, who would go for that?" Barry says, trying to rile up Dr Wells/Reverse-Flash

.  
Cait, Barry, and Cisco pack some bags and decide to take a train, not being comfortable having Barry holding them and running for half an hour

.

"Since we've got some time, how have we been coming on the philosopher's stone?"

"I mean, there was some guy a couple years back that was looking for it. Even went on a dig for it, though it supposedly turned up nothing but references to the Philosopher's stone and a God of Speed"

"As curious as the latter is, you think the former is untrue?"

"Yeah, I mean all those references, saying that it was there, and for the only thing not to be found is the stone, when it was the first time anyone had ever been there.  
I think they found it and the guy who led the dig kept it for himself"

"And who led the dig?"

"Julian Albert"

.  
Internally Barry smiles, everything coming together

"And where is he now?" Barry asks as Cisco hacks certain files and displays information

"...It appears that...he's coming to Central City...In two weeks. He's going to be the new CSI now that you resigned"

"And while I'm thinking of it, how's the Meta-Human wing in Iron Heights coming?"

"Almost there, we got some new funding, no clue where, but won't look a gift horse in the mouth"

.

Barry smirks, remembering how he had set up some money to be transferred for this exact purpose. It was becoming harder and harder to not kill Everyman since he might be able to get away with it

.

"And how about containment for the Man in yellow?"

"Just needs to be built. Shouldn't take more than a few days"

"Good"

.

Cisco eventually leaves, going to get some snacks, and to give the two lovebirds a moment. Barry wraps an arm around Cait and she leans into his chest

.

"Cait"

"Hmm"

"I love you"

.

Cait pulls her head away, looking him in the eyes, for any sign of deceit or misinterpretation, and seeing none, she shakes a little bit, tears in her eyes

.

"Say it again" she says, her voice cracking

"Caitlin Snow, I love you, and I'll remind you of that every time you need me to" he says as she jumps on him, holding him tight, before pulling him into a passionate kiss

.

She pulls away, tears in her eyes, and a joyous expression on her face

.

"Barry Allen, I love you too" she says, leaning her head on his chest, still sitting in his lap

.

Cisco walks back towards their compartment about 10 minutes later, snacks in hand, and sees the 'Do not disturb' sign. He puts his ear to the door then immediatley pulls it back

.

"Oh come on guys, now, really, where am I supposed to go?"

.

* * *

.

Hours later all three arrive in Starling City, Barry and Caitlin grinning, arm in arm, Cisco mildly glaring at them

.

"You locked me out of the compartment for an hour" he says angrily

"Yeah well, being a meta-human means super speed and super stamina" he says looking at Caitlin, who is blushing, somewhat weak in the knees, leaning on Barry

"Stop, stop, TMI dude"

.

The three find Felicity waiting for them

.

"Barry, come give Mama some sugar"

.

He hugs Felicity, who then hugs Cisco then Cait

.

"Girl, you let me know if I ever need to beat some sense into Barry here"

"You won't, he's been a gentlemen. He's very good to me" she says looking over to him

"Fantastic, then he's the same as I remember him. Apart from that, you seem very...Satisfied" she says smirking, causing a blush to rush across Cait's face

"Team Savitar, welcome to our humble city, if you ignore the crime, the corruption, and the vigilantism to combat the supervillains"

.

"-e uses Lethal boomerangs. And that's the situation we find ourselves in now" Oliver says, relaying the information they have

"Well then, we should get started" Barry says grinning

.

He runs out of the room in a flash of yellow lightning, its normal color when not in his suit. He brings in all their bags filled with equipment as the others set up

.

"Barry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

.

Oliver takes Barry off to the side

.

"You sure your up for this? The others, they told me about your episodes, your losing control"

"Ollie, I'm fine, we're working on it. For now, just trust that I know what I'm doing"

.

Oliver takes one more look at Barry before they go back to planning

.

"His name's Digger Harkness..."

"...And he's attacking A.R.G.U.S. Lyla's there"

.

Barry flashes into his suit as Oliver grabs his bow

.  
Surrounded by several dozen A.R.G.U.S Agents, each with guns pointed in his direction, Digger Harkness stands behind a corner, steel boomerang in his hand. He throws it, taking out two agents, before repeating the process, running out and throwing another boomerang before taking cover behind a pillar. He tosses another boomerang, as it arcs in a circle. Right before it hits Lyla, an arrow from Oliver's bow stops it

.

Oliver and Harkness briefly fight, Boomerangs vs Bow, before Barry comes in and tackles Harkness before he can release a smoke bomb

.

"Good job Savitar" Oliver says as Harkness is cuffed and his boomerangs removed from his person

.

* * *

.

"Cheers"

.

Team Arrow and Team Savitar celebrate their defeat of Captain Boomerang, all going out for a drink

.

"This is nice, still can't get drunk though" Barry says, knocking back another shot

"Come on Baby, you think I wouldn't be prepared for that"

.

Cait hands him a vial filled with a red liquid and Barry smiles and pecks Cait on the cheek

.

"So what proof is this one?" he asks, holding it up to the light

"About 750, if it doesn't get you drunk, it'll at least give you a buzz for a while"

"Bottoms up"

.

Barry raises the vial, before knocking it back all at once. The effects are immediate, his eyes become less focused, and his face gains a dopey grin

.

"Oh yeah...this stuff is great..."

.

Soon enough though, his eyes clear, leaving only a mild glaze

.

"And then there's the mild buzz"

.

* * *

Several days later. Back in Central City

* * *

.

"Man its good to be back" Cisco says, tossing his bag into the corner of the cortex

"Welcome back Cisco, Dr. Snow, Mr. Allen. did you enjoy your time with Mr. Queen?"

"Yes Dr. Wells, and we managed to get Barry mildly drunk in the process"

"Always a good time. Now that your back though, we have a new problem"

.

Dr. Wells pulls up a video, showing a person in the middle of a busy street, several dozen camera's pointed at him. The man wears a black suit, made of a leather like material, an orange lightning bolt in the center, his mask having horned ears and orange veins crisscrossing the suit

.

"Savitar! I am The Rival, your rival, and I am going to prove to everyone in Central City, that I am the fastest man alive. Meet me here in two days at 5pm, and we'll see who's better"

.

The Rival disappears in a streak of dark red lightning

.

"That was two days ago, and its 4pm now" Dr. Wells says

"Another speedster, first the Man in yellow, now we have this 'Rival', and what's with the villain's naming themselves" Cisco says

"More to that, what's with the Man in yellow trying to name you 'The Flash'?" Cait says, remembering the fight between Barry and The man in yellow

.

As they all have no answer to that, the inquiry ends there. Once the hour passes, Barry dons his blue and silver flash costume and runs to the village square. Several minutes pass and right before Barry decides to leave, The Rival appears in a blur of crimson lightning

.

"Ah Flash, a bit different then I remember you, but you'll still lose all the same"

"This 'Flash' you speak of, I'm not him, I am Savitar, The God of Speed"

"Is that supposed to scare me. Because this is how scared of you I am"

.

The Rival takes off his mask, revealing his face

.

"My name is Edward Clariss, rivals should know each others names. You might as well tell me since your not leaving this place alive"

"Your wrong you know, you won't kill me"

"Flash, you should stop lying to yourself. I don't know what happened get us here, in this timeline, but it was something big, because if I'm recalling correctly,  
the only two speedsters in my timeline, were me, and that smartass Kid Flash. You though, I don't remember you except for a couple moments before I ended up here"

.

Clariss puts on his mask, his voice modulating into a deeper tone

.

"You'll find though, I'm very hard to get rid of"

.

The two speedsters charge at each other. Barry takes a couple steps to the side and close lines Clariss, causing the black suited speedster to tumble a few feet.  
He gets up and takes off into the city, Barry following after him. The two cross the city, up and down buildings, across rooftops, before ending at the water front

.

Barry runs in a circle, firing a bolt of lightning at Clariss, who tries to sidestep the bolt, still getting hit in the shoulder

.

"Come on Flash, your better than that"

"Fine, we'll do this the old fashioned way"

.

Barry speeds up to him, speed punching Clariss twice, before ducking under a punch and hitting Clariss dead in the chest with the next

.

"Come on, what was all that about being my Rival, being someone who could kill me"

.

Barry turns and walks away, only to feel as he is stabbed in the back with a long steel pipe. Barry falls to the ground, reaching behind and pulling out the pipe as he feels his skin heal

.

"After I kill you, I'll rip that mask of your face, and once I know who you are, I'll kill your friends, I'll kill your family..."

.

Clariss picks up Barry, holding him by the throat

.

"And if there are any women there, well, I'll just have to take my time there" he says

.

Something in Barry snapped at that moment. He disappears in a bolt of lightning, reappearing several feet away, as white lightning arcs across his suit. Metal armor begins to form, covering his entire body, reforming the Suit of Savitar as Barry's voice modulates into the feared deep tone of the God of Speed

.

"**You have no idea who I am do you?**"

.

Savitar rushes forward, a blur of white lightning, pressing Clariss up against a building, Savitar's hand holding Clariss by the throat

.

"**You manipulate the Speedforce Clariss, but I rule it. You are only a man, but I, am a God. Your God. I, am Savitar, The God of Speed**"

.

Savitar brings his helmeted face close to Clariss's, staring into his soul

.

"**I'll show you just how weak you are**"

.

Savitar takes off, dragging Clariss by the throat

.

He tosses Clariss across the city, hitting several buildings and bouncing on several rooftops, before Savitar grabs him again

.

Emerging from the blue tunnel, he tosses Clariss onto the ground, running in a circle and shooting a bolt of white lightning at him.

.

He takes Clariss and runs back to S.T.A.R. Labs, tossing him into the pipeline before going back into the cortex, his suit disappearing and Barry shakily walking to a chair

.  
"I was so close to killing him, it would have been so easy" Barry says after a minute

"But you didn't and that's what makes you a hero" Caitlin says

.

* * *

**You have defeated The Rival. + 600 Exp**  
**EXP: 1100/1750**

* * *

**Anger induced episode has caused an increase of +100 Spd**

* * *

**Spd: 880**

**Current speed: 1320 Miles per hour**

* * *

**Skill has leveled up**  
**[Speed Punch] - Active - 5/10 - 20SE**  
**\- A quick punch enhanced by a Speedster's power**  
**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Str)/4**  
**\- Current Attack Power: 197.5**

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Indeed Mr. Allen, your inability to kill is not a weakness, it is what differentiates you from someone like Mr. Clariss" Dr. Wells says

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Quest Updated**  
**Mandatory Quest: Barry Allen and The Philosopher's Stone**  
**3 Months:15 days:9 hours:17 minutes:10 Seconds**

* * *

.

"_Yeah, that's seems appropriate_" he thinks to himself, sighing

.  
Cait helps Barry up, Cisco having left a few minutes prior

.

"Dr. Snow, if I might have a word with Mr. Allen before you go?" Dr. Wells says

.

Cait looks to Barry, slightly confused

.

"I'll be there in a second"

.

Cait walks into the hallway as Dr. Wells gets a bit closer to Barry. Barry reaches into his pocket and presses a button on his phone, disabling the cameras in the room

.

"Now Mr. Allen, I've thought long and hard about the situation, your drastic speed increases, the color of your suit, and then the most telling, when you named yourself Savitar"

"What are you getting at Dr. Wells?" Barry asks, his guard raised just in case

.

Dr. Wells stands up and walks a couple steps towards Barry

.

"Who are you? Because your most certainly not Barry Allen"

.

Barry laughs a bit, shaking his head

.

"You know Eobard, for a genius, your quite dense. I am Barry Allen, just not your version"

.

In a flash of red lightning, Barry is pressed against the wall, a vibrating hand near his chest, Eobard looking at him with rage on his face

.

"How did you do it? Certainly not the same way I did, so, how are you here, in the body of Barry Allen, when your from the future or some other dimension?"

"To be honest, the exact means of how I got here are unknown, but who on the other hand" he says, grin crossing his features

"Who. TELL ME. No one has that kind of power"

"I'll tell you something I was told in the future. The Speed force is cruel, but it is also kind"

.

Eobard widens his eyes, taking several steps back, falling into his chair

.

"T-that's not possible. There's no way"

"Barry"

.

As Cait yells from the hallway, Barry speeds around the room, fixing the mess, and fixing Thawne back into his chair, before turning back on the cameras

"Coming Cait. Have a good night Dr. Wells"

.

He speeds up to Eobard and leans down, whispering quietly

.

"Don't do anything stupid"

.

Barry speeds away, meeting Cait as they go home. As Barry lies in bed, Cait in his arms, he thinks about how his speed is coming along

.

"_I need to do some serious training soon, by the time of the singularity the first time around, I was around Mach 3.3, and I'm nowhere near that now_" He thinks

.

Barry's eyes widen as he realizes what has happened

.

"_The second speedster evolution, that's what I'm missing_" He says, realizing the ramifications of choosing **[Mana Manipulation]** over **[Speedster II]**

.

* * *

.

Several days later in the cortex, they finally are set to transfer the Meta's to the Iron Heights new Meta-human wing. As the Meta's are loaded into trucks, everything seems to be going smoothly, until two beams impact several of the guards, one dark blue and the other bright red

.

"Snart, you were right. This gun, its amazing"

.

From the smoke emerges two people, the first, is Leonard Snart, and the other, a bald man, holding a red gun

.

"Like I told you Mick, we're unstoppable with these"

.  
Within a couple minutes, in a streak of white lightning, Savitar is there, quickly evacuating the people and loading the remaining Meta's in the trucks. He stares down the two gun toting villains

.

"So this is him Snart? The one who calls himself a God"

"This is him, Savitar, The God of Speed"

"I wonder what he'll look like burned"

.

Mick fires his gun, a fast beam of fire shooting forward, Barry dodges the beam, causing it to impact the wall, causing it to catch fire. Barry quickly makes circles with his arms, causing cones of wind to hit the fire, meeting a lot of resistance, before being put out. He turns back to the truck and sees that Snart and Mick had freed Blackout and Girder. He runs in a circle and launches a lightning bolt at them, causing the now four villains to scatter, leaving the others in their cells

.  
"Mick Rory, set fire to his childhood home, career criminal, typical partner of Snart" Cisco says pulling up his record

"And they freed two of the Meta's because I wasn't fast enough" Barry says, unhappy about his speed problems

.  
Barry goes into the speed room and starts running, trying to clear his head, and think of the best course of action. As he runs he pulls up his stat screen, deciding to place points into speed and mag at an 8:2 ratio

.

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar**  
**Level: 9 EXP: 1100/1750**  
**Title: [The Once and Future God of Speed]**  
**Race: [Meta-Human]**  
**Class: [Speedster]**  
**Sub-Class:**  
**Hp: 4500/4500 Hp Regen: 45 per minute (+450 per minute)**  
**Se: 2004/2004 Se Regen: 20 per minute**  
**Mp: 450/450 Mp Regen: 2.5 per minute**  
**Str – 10**  
**Vit – 90**  
**Mag – 18**  
**Spd – 912**  
**Wis – 10**  
**Def – 10**  
**Res – 10**  
**Status Points: 0**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Current speed: 1368 Miles per hour**

* * *

.

"Better, but nowhere near fast enough"

.

He runs for a while longer, before exiting and going back up to the cortex, where Cait, Cisco, and Thawne/Wells are all looking for anymore metas

.

* * *

**Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells/Reverse-Flash**  
**Class: [Speedster]**  
**Spd - 1000 (+/- ?)**

* * *

.

"_A little more, and then I'll be ready_"

.

"I think at this point, there's nothing more we can do today, why don't you all go home" Wells says, holding his head in his hands

"Don't worry Dr. Wells, we'll find them again"

"Yes, yes, now, just leave me be for a while"

.

Cisco bids them all goodbye and walks out, as Barry and Cait stroll out soon after

.

"How about you and I, go get some ice cream?"

"That sounds wonderful" Cait says, interlocking their arms

.

As the two enjoy their ice cream, Mint Chocolate chip for Caitlin, and Vanilla for Barry, they talk about the Philosophers stone

.

"So what are you going to do if Julian does have it?" Cait asks him

"When he gets into town, I'm going to find out where he lives, case his house, and then, when he's at work, go through it"

"Careful with that Barry, that'll work, but only if there's no cameras"

"There won't be, I think this guy has it, and if he does, then he wouldn't want any evidence of it"

"Just, please be careful" Cait says, reaching across the table and laying her hand on Barry's.  
.

The two smile at each other, happy expressions on their face, and for a moment, everything seems to be looking up

.

"I will, we're just getting down to the wire Cait, and I'm getting afraid"

"Everyone's afraid of death Barry, its how we deal with it that shows our character" She says softly

"And that's one of the reasons I love you Cait, you keep me on the right path"

.  
The two smile at each other, happy expressions on their face, and for a moment, everything seems to be looking up

.

* * *

**End of chapter 3, Barry's gonna die if he doesn't find the Philosopher's Stone. And along with that, all the changes he's made has caused The Rival to appear years early**

**.**

**What do you think of the changes? Do you have any suggestions? I will most likely not be doing to many crossovers though, its a lot to remember**

**.**

**I fixed the stats, thank you for noting that I miscalculated and missed an extra 100 Spd from the episode, forgot to add it in**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and thank you for your patronage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now we go onto chapter 4. Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

.

* * *

**About a month later**

* * *

.

Cisco pulls up different news feeds on the plasma's looking for Meta's, while Caitlin sits in Barry's lap, as he runs his fingers through her hair

.

* * *

"In other news, across the globe, an unexplained nuclear explosion rocked the African desert"

* * *

"Professor Clifford Devoe dies due to self experimentation"  
"It was believed he was experimenting with dark matter"  
"Hidden room detailing terrorist plans"  
"His wife arrested"

* * *

"Strange occurrences in the sewers"  
"People going missing"

* * *

"This may not be the first occurrence of Meta-humans in human history"  
"Brahmastra..."  
"As Ancient Astronaut Theorists contend..."

* * *

.

* * *

"Wow. You think ya know a guy" Cisco says, looking through more feeds

"Well, some people want to be Meta's" Barry says dismissively, running his fingers through Cait's silky hair

"Hey Barry, have you seen Dr. Wells? Its been a while since we've seen him"

"Can't say I have, he'll come back eventually, I wouldn't worry"

.

Barry looks to Cisco, and the other files on screen

.

"Cisco, do you have Julian's address?"

"Yeah, got it right here, he arrived about three days ago, He's out the majority of the day and his house has no known security system. Not to say there is none"

"I should get it now then, while he's still out"

.

Barry looks to Caitlin, who pouts, before letting him up

.

"Just be quick, okay Barry? Don't get caught" She says pulling him into a kiss

.

Barry pulls back from the kiss, loving smile on his face, as he grabs his silver and blue costume and speeds out. He ends up at a modest house almost outside the city. He rushes around the perimeter, looking for any sign of a trap  
.

"Here we go" He says, taking a deep breath and phasing through the door  
.

He speeds through the house, looking through everything, phasing his arms through walls, feeling around for the box, before he stops, frustrated  
.

"If I were Julian, where would I keep it?"

.

Barry closes his eyes, feeling the breeze coming through the windows, the lightning in his veins, and then a small trail from him to somewhere else

.

"There we go"

.

He walks forward, following the trail and ending up in the master closet. He drops to his knees and moves a board on the floor, revealing a plague doctor mask and a box

.

"Hey there, miss me?" He says, holding up the object of his power

.

He opens the stone box, revealing a black stone with a pulsing white light, almost like a heartbeat

.

* * *

**[The Philosopher's Stone] - Artifact **

**\- An object created through condensed Speedforce Energy. It unlocks a person's true potential **

**[Unleash Potential] - Active **

**\- Turns a person into a [Meta-Human] by connecting them with another reality's or another timeline's version of themselves **

**[Speedforce Blast] - Active **

**\- Shoots a blast of pure Speedforce Energy. Fast enough to hit a [Speedster]**

**[Speedster's Potential] - Active **

**\- Only a [Speedster] can truly use the Philosopher's Stone **

**\+ 150 Spd **

**\- Gain [Speedster Armor]**

**\- ****Can only be used once per [Speedster]**

* * *

.

"Finally"

.

* * *

Barry smiles, glee on his face until he hears a car pulling up. The smile falls away from his face as he sees Julian. He speeds around the room, fixing everything and heading back to the cortex, the box in his hands

* * *

.

"Here it...Dr. Wells"

.

Barry hides the box behind his back, putting it in his inventory as discreetly as possible  
.

"Mr. Allen, your very energetic today. How are you?"

"I'm good, just came to pick up Cait and Cisco, we're going to Jitters for coffee" He says, putting his suit back up

"Mind if I join you?" He asks

"Sure, Cisco's buying" Barry says, [Gamer's Mind] keeping him from freaking out

"And Mr. Allen? What's behind your back?"

.

Barry briefly panics before reaching into his inventory and pulling out a wrapped parcel

.

"Its a present for Cait" He says holding up the parcel

.

Cait looks surprised and takes the package, opening it and revealing a necklace with a snowflake in the center  
.

"Barry, I love it" She says, smile on her face

.

She hands it to him and parts her hair, silently asking him to put it on her, which he does. She kisses his cheek and hugs his arm as they all walk out together

.

"Today was real boring, not a single Meta in sight, and it was light on crime too" Cisco says, huffing in frustration  
.

* * *

At Jitters

* * *

.  
"I'm sorry. Even now, it seems I'm not very welcome" Dr. Wells says, eyeing the glaring and whispering public

"Its fine Dr. Wells, we're working to fix it. They'll come around soon enough" Cisco says  
.

Barry bites the inside of his cheek, feeling a bit bad about having to tell them the truth about Eobard Thawne and the real Dr. Wells  
.

"Barry? You okay?" Cait asks, watching his face shift through several emotions "Yeah, it's nothing" He says, smiling again as he takes a sip of his coffee  
.

Dr. Wells finishes his coffee and wish them a good night, rolling himself away

.

"Barry, now that Dr. Wells is gone, why did you hide the Stone from him?" Cait asks

"Not here. Too in the open, they could be watching"

.

They finish their coffee and Barry makes sure no one is around before he speeds them to Cait's house  
.

"That's not Dr. Wells"  
"Huh"  
"What?"  
"I looked at his status, like I did yours, it says his real name is Eobard Thawne, he's a Speedster like me, and his title is the [Reverse Flash]"

.

* * *

.

The three sit down and Barry explains alot about Eobard Thawne, at least, the stuff that can be proven right now or explained through Barry's Gamer Powers

.

"So your saying, that this Eobard guy, came from the future, killed Dr. Wells many years ago, took on his identity, and built the particle accelerator in an attempt to go back to the future?"

"That about cover's it yeah"

"You can prove this?"

"I don't think you want a corpse in Cait's living room" Barry says as the Cait nods furiously

"We'll deal with that tomorrow, I think we need time to think on this"

"Alrighty then, Speedy, can you flash me home...thanks"

.

As Cisco finishes his sentence, he realizes he is already in his living room  
.

* * *

The next day

* * *

.

"...This...is the real Dr. Wells?" Cisco asks, staring at the mummified corpse in front of them

.

Barry had sped them to the bridge where the original Harrison Wells had passes from the world and showed them the corpse

.

"Well...I guess its easy to find out" Cait says, holding a fingerprint scanner

.

She puts on medical gloves and places the finger of the corpse on it. She waits and soon it comes back up as Dr. Wells

.

"You can take blood as well if that doesn't settle it" Barry says, trying to be sympathetic, but at the same time needing them to come to the understanding quicker

"I'll be doing that...but I believe you" Cisco says, sadness and betrayal prevalent on his face as he takes a blood sample

.

"So, what now?" Cait asks, the results of the blood tests confirming the corpse's identity of Harrison Wells, the original

"We need to catch him. As to a plan, I have nothing" Barry says, unsure how to proceed in this new timeline

"What about the Philosopher's stone" Cisco asks

.

Barry blinks, having completely forgotten about it. He slaps his forehead and pulls it out of his inventory  
.

"A stone box?"

"It is rather old"

.

He opens the box, looking at the stone, before looking back at Cisco and Cait

.

"Whatever happens, I'm going to be alright. Don't worry"

"What are you..."

.

Barry picks up the stone and he is lifted in the air, as a sap like substance covers him, creating a pillar around him, a vague shape of the speedster being seen through it

.

* * *

.  
Barry looks around, seeing darkness as far as the eye can see, until a streak of lightning hits the area right in front of him

.

"Barry Allen, I never thought to see you here"

.

Standing there, is Savitar, suit and all, his tall form towering over Barry  
.

"Well, why shouldn't I be here, I'm you after all. This world is mine, it doesn't need another Savitar"

"I suppose. Though I never thought the Speedforce could be so generous"

.

Savitar's suit dissapears, leaving a disfigured Barry Allen in its place  
.

"I didn't either. Who knows, maybe she'll be the same with you. Give you your own chance"

"I hope so. Good luck"

.

The disfigured Savitar smiles at Barry as he disappears, his body fading away into particles

.

"Oh, before I go, you'll need this"

.

A bolt of white lightning strikes Barry Allen, leaving him in the silver and blue Savitar Armor, staring at the disappearing Time Remnant  
.

"Go forth, and become the True God of Speed" The Time Remnant says, dissapearing into the void, his joyous smile on his face etched into Barry's memory

.

"_He was ecstatic...that one of us, a time remnant like us, could become a hero, could live as Barry Allen. I guess I'd be the same_" he thinks, smile on his face

.

* * *

.

"How long is this supposed to take exactly?" Cait asks, her and Cisco sitting on a couch

"How am I supposed to know? Its been an hour, I wouldn't expect it to take much longer"

.

As Cisco finishes his sentence a large cracking sound resonates in the room, before they look at the large gash in the pillar, before another forms and it breaks apart  
.

"Barry"

The two look upon him, seeing the same silver and blue metallic armor from his episodes. Barry holds his hand up, clenching and unclenching his fist  
.

"Barry? You good?" Cisco asks

**"Good? I'm amazing, the power, I can feel it coursing through my veins"** He says, his voice still heavily modulated into his 'God of Speed' voice

.

* * *

**Due to using the [Philosopher's Stone], you have gained 150 Spd**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Quest Complete: Barry Allen and The Philosopher's Stone **

**\- Not having gained power from the Philosopher's Stone has caused instability in you in this timeline. It's time to fix it **

**Objectives:**  
**\- Find and use the Philosopher's Stone [x]**  
**Rewards: Permanent Acquisition of [Savitar's Suit], 1000 Exp, Skill: [Philosopher's Stone]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Quest Complete: Some would say I'm the Reverse -The Reverse Flash/Eobard Thawne/Dr. Wells thinks he controls you and your actions. Prove him wrong **

**Objectives: **

**\- Name yourself something other than The Flash [x]**  
**\- Raise Spd to over 750 [x]**

**Optional Objectives:**  
**\- Name yourself 'Savitar the God of Speed' [x]**  
**\- Raise Spd over 1000 [x]**

**Rewards: 500 Exp Optional Rewards: Title: [The Oncoming God of Speed]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**You have leveled up x 1 You have gained skill: [Philosopher's Stone]**  
**You have gained: [Savitar's Suit]**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar **

**Level: 10 EXP: 850/1800 **

**Title: [The Oncoming God of Speed]**

**Race: [Meta-Human]**

**Class: [Speedster]**

**Sub-Class: [None]**

**Hp: 4750/4750 Hp Regen: 47.5 per minute (+500 per minute)**

**Se: 2334/2334 Se Regen: 23.34 per minute **

**Mp: 500/500 Mp Regen: 2.5 per minute **

**Str: 10 **

**Vit: 95 **

**Mag: 20 **

**Spd: 1072 **

**Wis: 10 **

**Def: 10 **

**Res: 10 **

**Status Points: 5 **

**Perk Points: 1**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Savitar's Suit] - Armor/Equipment **

**-The Armor of the God of Speed, [Savitar]. It enables him to run faster than ever **

**[Energy Immunity] - Passive **

**-All forms of energy merely bounce off the armor or can be redirected **

**-When worn: + 200Spd **

**-When worn: + 100Def **

**-When worn: + 100Res**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Philosopher's Stone] - Active - 1/100 **

**\- An object created through condensed Speedforce Energy. It unlocks a person's true potential**

**[Unleash Potential] - Active - 1000Se **

**\- Turns a person into a [Meta-Human] by connecting them with another reality's or another timeline's version of themselves **

**[Speedforce Blast] - Active - 300Se **

**\- Shoots a blast of pure Speedforce Energy. Fast enough to hit a [Speedster]**

**[Speedster's Potential] - Active - 2000Se **

**\- Only a [Speedster] can truly use the Philosopher's Stone **

**\+ 150 Spd **

**Gain [Speedster Armor]**

**-Can only be used once per [Speedster]**

**-Unlocks at level 50: [?]**

**-Unlocks at level 100: [?]**

* * *

.

"Who wants to go first?" Barry asks, the suit disappearing, leaving him in his civilian clothes, the Philosopher's Stone in his hand

.

Cait walks up to him, looking him over, seeing his confident smirk. She pecks him on the cheek before smiling

.

"I'll go. What exactly happens?"

"From what I understand, you'll meet another version of yourself, where it goes from there is kinda out in the open" He says, unsure what it will do to them beyond the obvious

.

Cait touches the stone and is hoisted up into the air, the same pillar of sap forming around her  
.

"You wanna go? Or do you want to wait for Cait?" He asks, holding the stone towards him

"You kiddin? Magic me up dude" He says taking the stone  
.

Barry sits on the couch, two identical pillars in the center of the room  
.

"_What now?_" He thinks to himself

.

Barry sighs and swipes his hand, screens appearing in front of him

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Please Select a new Perk:**

**[Speedster] Evolves into [Speedster II] - 1 Perk Point **

**[Mana Manipulation] Evolves into [Light Magic] - 1 Perk Point **

**[Mana Manipulation] Evolves into [Devil Magic] - 1 Perk Point **

**[Mage] - 1 Perk Point **

**[Spark of Divinity] - Requires use of [?]**

* * *

.  
"_Its really there, which means I have the means to get it_" He thinks, a smirk crossing his features

.

He selects [Speedster II], and another screen appears detailing it to him

.

* * *

**[Speedster II]**

**-This perk allows one to run at impossible speeds by connecting to the Speedforce **

**-Grants the ability to create skills using your speed, such as shooting lightning or traveling in time **

**\+ 20 Spd per level **

**\+ 10 Vit per level **

**\+ Extra 100Hp Regen per level **

**Current speed: 1608 Miles per hour**

* * *

.

"*Sigh*, now what? Maybe some magic?"

.

Barry closes his eyes, feeling for his small magic supply as he tries to think of what skill to create

.

"_I do need some magic skills. What's something simple? A blast...an arrow...A bullet!_"

.

He opens his eyes and holds out his hand, feeling his mana pooling in his hand as a silver bullet appears, wisps of magic covering it

.

* * *

**Skill Created: [Mana Bullet]**

**[Mana Bullet] - Active - 1/100 - 25Mp **

**-A projectile made of pure Mana **

**-Attack Power: Mag**

* * *

.

"That is so cool" He says, his expression like a kid in a candy store  
.

He looks at his new magic spell for a moment before dispersing it. He sighs, bored again. He opens a few screens, filing his skills under new title: [Gamer Skills], [Speedster Skills], and [Magic Spells]

.

* * *

.

An hour passes and the two still had not emerged. He begins to worry, but not overly so. In the meantime, he develops plans to deal with Eobard Thawne, Zoom, and a few for Cicada and Godspeed, if they ever emerge later on

.

"_Come on guys, how long does it take to speak with yourselves_" He thinks, bored out of his mind

.

He leans back and puts his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and falling asleep

.

Barry sits up suddenly when he hears the sound of cracking, he looks to the two pillars, Cait's breaking as she is released

.

"Ugh, where am I?"

.

Barry looks on, his eyes wide, as he sees Caitlin with white hair and electric blue eyes. He watches as she looks around, before stopping on him, her eyes blinking in surprise

.

"Savi?"

"Snowflake? Is it really you?"

.

She rushes forward and throws her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder, holding on to him for dear life as he rocks her

.

"Savi, I never thought I'd see you again"

"Me either Snowflake, yet here we are. Together again"

.

She looks into his eyes, seeing them full of warmth and love, a distinct difference from their last encounter

.

"You look good Savi, happier"

"Ever since I got here, good things seem to be happening. You coming back to me being the greatest of all" He says, planting a kiss on her forehead

.

She blushes for a moment before her usual confident and cool smirk returns

.

"And what have you been doing to little Caity while I've not been here Hmm? Her memories are very...telling"

.

Barry smirks and pulls her down to the couch, putting his arm around her shoulders and her head into his shoulder

.

"Jealously doesn't look good on you Frosty, and besides, we have plenty of time together now" He says

.

The two stay cuddled together for a moment longer, Frost enjoying his warmth against her cold skin  
.

"Is Cait in there right now?"

"Yeah, we're having a lovely conversation about how to share you" She says distractedly, speaking to Cait in her head

"Are you going to tell her about us?"

"How you were in the future you mean? No, lets keep that our little secret" She says winking at him

.

Barry hears cracking and turns to see Cisco's pillar breaking apart, he looks around, before back at him, then to his hands, which are filled with a blue, misty energy

.

"That was trippy" He says, awed by his transformation

"Yeah, you meet another you?"

"No, it just showed me a lot of versions of myself, never talked to them, they just showed me what I can do"

"Weird"

"Yeah, who's white hair? Wait...Caitlin?!"

"Nope, sorry, Caity's not here right now, I'm Frost...Killer Frost, nice to meet you"

.

She turns to Barry and smiles at him  
.

"Well continue this later Savi"

.

Her hair turns brown and her eyes change to their normal chocolate brown coloring  
.

"Cait?"

"Having another person in my head is gonna take some getting used to" She says, her face a myriad of emotions

"But your good?"

"I think so"

"And the two of you know how to use your powers?" He asks, looking to the two new Metas

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Great, I was worried we'd have to do some kind of training montage"

"Though, I'm not gonna be able to do much with them yet" Cisco says, looking to his hands

"Yeah, you know what to do, but your body's not ready for it"

.

Barry looks thoughtful for a moment before the metaphorical lightbulb goes on in his head

.

"Invite Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon to party"

.

Cait looks confused and Cisco looks giddy as two screens appear, one in front of each of them

.

"You wanna see how the other side lives?"

.

The two press yes, Cait interested and Cisco fanboying. Barry watches as Cait reads over the help manual and Cisco starts swiping through screens  
.

"Dimensional Awareness and Energy Manipulation. These skills mean I could travel dimensions, just like the other versions of me" He mumbles excitedly

"Cytokinesis, it means I can control Ice and make skills using it" Cait says showing Barry her screens as he nods along

"Good, Cait, your the perfect counter for a Speedster, and Cisco, you'll make a good range fighter. I'll be the close range hand to hand person. We'll be a great team. Team Savitar"

.

Cisco looks at Barry, a strange expression on his face, before he hides it and smiles

.

"Yeah, shouldn't you get the Stone back to Julian, seeing that you can do it yourself now?" He says

"I suppose, we'll have to keep an eye on him"

.

Barry rushes off, his white lightning trailing behind his civilian self as he rushes through Julian's house, puts the stone back and leaves

.

"I'm back, did I miss anything? Well, seems I missed a lot" He says

.

Barry looks in front of him, seeing Frost and Cisco facing each other, their powers manifesting in their hands

.

"Savi isn't evil"

"They showed me the future, what he does, who he becomes"

"So what? That isn't how it has to be"

.

Barry grabs the two and rushes them out of the city into a field, they look around, Frost rushes to Barry's side and Cisco stands against them both

.

"Cisco, future knowledge isn't something to deal with lightly. Your just assuming I'm a bad guy, but I'm not whatever you saw"

"Not yet"

"And your gonna throw away everything we have because of some kind of hallucination. It might not have been real, and if it was there's no guarantee that this is even the same world"

Cisco releases his powers, unsure that he could've put up much of a fight anyway

.

"Fine, but I'm watching you, both of you" He says, walking back to the city

.

He turns towards Frost, contemplative look on his face

.

"He knows?"

"He thinks it was the future, but yes, he knows"

"Vibe?"

"No, probably his other selves told him"

"He'll come around, especially when I don't become that person"

"Yeah, but for now we'll have to be careful"

.

Barry hugs Frost close to him, she nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck

.

"No matter what happens, no one will take you away from me"

.

Frost looks up, smiling a bright smile, as she pulls him into a kiss, which he eagerly returns

.

"So, this means..."

"Yeah, me and Caity are gonna share you, because I'm not letting you get away from me again" She says refusing to let go of him

"You really are a big softie aren't you?"

"Only for you Baby" She says pressing a kiss to his cheek

"You wanna head home, or back to the cortex?"

"You and Caity have to go back. From what I understand, fake Wells is coming by S.T.A.R. Labs. I'll see you later handsome"

.

Cait's hair and eyes return to normal as Cait looks up at him, smiling just as bright as Frost was a moment ago

.

"Are you sure your okay with this Cait?"

"Yeah...we're the same person, a package deal. She needs some love too. But while she is gonna be Savitar's love, I get Barry Allen" She says kissing him

"As much as I want this to continue, and believe me I do, we need to get back before Eobard comes back"

"Yeah"

.

Barry holds her close and speeds back into the city and into the Cortex

.

"Barry, Caitlin, have you seen Cisco?"

"He went for a walk"

"We have a problem" Dr. Wells says, pulling up a news feed

.

* * *

"We are at Ironheights Prison, where a large scale jail break has taken place"  
"...Teleported in, grabbed people, and teleported out"  
"...The Meta-Humans knows as Everyman and The Rival have escaped"  
"...Meta-Humans known as Blackout, Girder, and an unknown female are thought to be responsible"

* * *

.

"Just as things were calming down too" Barry says as Cait puts a comforting hand on his shoulder

"This is the price we pay for goodness Mr. Allen. Not killing them, it makes you right, but it does not make you safe. They can always come back, when you least expect it"

.

Barry reads into Thawne's words, confusion expressing itself on his face, before realization sets in. All the while, Thawne says nothing, just continues looking over feeds on the plasma's

.

"Cait?"

.

Barry looks to her, waiting for her answer to his silent question, because he won't do it without her consent, and she knows that

.

"If it keeps you, us, safe, then you do what you have to Barry" Cait says

.

Barry nods his head, and readies himself, letting his mindset revert just a bit to how he was as the God of Speed

.

"When Cisco gets back, we'll have him get searching"

"And what do we do until then Mr. Allen?"

"I don't know, but for now, we're leaving"

.

Barry grabs Cait and speeds away to their house

.

"Cait, I was thinking, why don't we look for a bigger place. I'm certainly not short on funds"

"I was thinking the same, my apartment is looking rather small these days"

"That's great, I was looking at this penthouse that was recently vacated, it's nice. A place of our own, together" Barry says, missing his spacious home

"You already bought it didn't you?"

"Maybe? Would you be mad if I did?"

"No, that's very sweet" Cait says, kissing his cheek

.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

.

* * *

"...The Criminal known as Dr. Alchemy is still on the loose"  
"...He seems to be creating Meta-humans"

* * *

.

"Should we do something about this? It is technically our fault for giving him the stone back"  
"I suppose, we'd have to find him in the act though, that's something we've not had happen yet"

.

* * *

"We go to a breaking report in the field"

"Here we are in the center of town where Edward Clariss AKA The Rival is making a declaration"

"Flash, I know your watching this. You and I fought last time and I underestimated you, I thought too small. So, I realized, its just a question of numbers"

.

Alchemy walks over next to him, the Philosopher's Stone in his hand. The Camera turns at the sound of crackling lightning, and the Reverse Flash is soon standing next to him as well  
.

"Come on Flash, we're all waiting for you" Thawne's modulated voice says

* * *

.

Barry looks to Caitlin, uncertainty in his eyes as he isn't sure he can beat all of them

.

"You got this Barry. Go and show them the God of Speed" She says, complete confidence in him

"And if you need us..."

"...We've got your back handsome" Killer Frost finishes .

"I love you, both of you"

.

He presses a kiss to Frost's forehead and speeds off, leaving her in a dazed state

.

"He loves me. He said he loves me"

.

* * *

.

Barry appears, in his Silver and Blue costume in front of his three opponents, White lightning strikes him and, now suited up, The God of Speed makes his presence known

.

"Bow to your God"

.

Alchemy drops to his knees fast enough the two speedsters next to him are impressed, as Savitar disappears in white lightning, to them at least

.

"Where did he go?"

.

Clariss is throws into a wall on the left and Thawne to a wall on the right, being held there by Savitar himself

.

"You are shadows beneath my throne, you are the past, but I...I am the future"

.

A blade emerges from Savitar's wrist and he pulls back to stab Thawne until the yellow suited speedster chuckles

.

"About that, we figured the future needed its own representative"

"What?"

.

Savitar feels another speedster's presence as he is thrown to the side by a bolt of White Lightning, turning around to see a white costumed speedster .  
.

"Its never been in my nature to work with so many speedsters at once, but for now, I'll make an exception" Thawne says .

.

The three speedsters stand together, their lighting coursing around them, Two streaks of blood red lightning and one white  
.

The three speedsters all move, ending up with two holding Savitar's arms and one speeding around, opening a blue portal. The two holding his arms while vibrating themselves, to keep him from doing the same to escape.

.

"Listen closely Barry..." Thawne starts, whispering so only he can hear him

"...I'm going to throw you into the future, if Godspeed even feels that you are time traveling using the Speedforce, I'll kill Cisco, then Caitlin, and I'll be sure to make you watch"

.

Thawne grabs him and throws him into the portal, closing it behind him

.

* * *

**Unknown Time Period**

* * *

.

The portal opens and Barry is thrown form it. He dissipates his suit and bangs his fists on the ground, shouting his frustrations

.

"Sir...Are you okay?"

.

He turns, ready to lash out, only to stop and stare at the girl, pale skin, short chocolate brown hair, a white streak down the center, and light blue eyes

.

"Observe" He mutters

.

* * *

**Nora Snow-Allen **

**Age: 22 **

**Class: [Speedster]**

**Sub-Class: [Cryokinetic]**

**Summary: Nora is the child of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. She never got to know her father due to him disappearing sometime in the future. Her mother died when she was a teenager and she discovered her speed and ice powers soon after. She works with the future incarcerated version of [Eobard Thawne] to train her speed. She is unaware he is part of the reason for her father being gone**

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's Note: And now we e****nter Nora's Time Period. The new episodes of the flash introduce something that took forever to do: The Negative Speedforce, and it has so much Potential and Versatility, I can't wait to see how they put it in the show**

**.**

**Cisco freaked out a lot more than necessary, but remember, he's never Vibed before, never changed the timeline, or known that it's even possible, so him fighting against a future evil seemed like the right action at the time**

**.**

**Before anyone says flames me, let me get this out. Alchemy joined the Speedster's _only _until he found out it was Savitar, then like you saw, he dropped to his knees as a sign of submission.**

**Eobard Thawne's power was always in his versatility and his mind, so I could see him manipulating The Rival and convincing Godspeed in the future to aid him. And of course tricking Alchemy to aid them until he figured out their enemy's identity**

**.**

**I've gotten reviews and a very surprising amount of Pm's that are asking for Kara (Supergirl) to be added the pairing, even though I already count Caitlin and Killer Frost as 2 people. Barry and Kara are one of my favorite pairings beside SnowBarry, which is why I even consider this.**

**.**

**So let me ask you all, do you want Kara added to the pairing? If so, leave me a review stating so, AND, how she fits into the pairing (No one night stands, cheating or mistress), I'm leaving this up to you all, if I see one I like, and that works, I'll put it into the story.**

**.**

**Now we have Barry trapped in the future, with no known way to go back unless he endangers his friends and loved ones. Do you all see where this is going, can you predict his next course of action? Find out next time on 'Rebirth of the God of Speed'**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank You for your Patronage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, I'm really throwing out chapters fast aren't I? Its because of the wonderful support I'm getting from all of you. Over 100 favorites and followers. Thank you all for enjoying my works. I hope to live up to your expectations**

**.**

**I'm sorry to say this, but my posting speed is going to slow down a bit. I'm going to try weekly, we'll have to wait and see. I just need more time to write all of it down**

**.**

**Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

.

Thawne grabs him and throws him into the portal, closing it behind him

.

* * *

**Unknown Time Period**

* * *

.

The portal opens and Barry is thrown form it. He dissipates his suit and bangs his fists on the ground, shouting his frustrations

.

"Sir...Are you okay?"

.

He turns, ready to lash out, only to stop and stare at the girl, pale skin, short chocolate brown hair, a white streak down the center, and light blue eyes

.

"Observe" He mutters

.

* * *

**Nora Snow-Allen **

**Age: 22 **

**Class: [Speedster]**

**Sub-Class: [Cryokinetic]**

**Summary: Nora is the child of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. She never got to know her father due to him disappearing sometime in the future. Her mother died when she was a teenager and she discovered her speed and ice powers soon after. She works with the future incarcerated version of [Eobard Thawne] to train her speed. She is unaware he is part of the reason for her father being gone**

* * *

.

"What year is it?"

"2046, are you alright?"

"Not really"

.

He stands up and vibrates his hand, the girl jumps back in shock, her eyes going wide

.

"Your a Speedster, that's so schway. There hasn't been a speedster around since Savitar disappeared and The Rival vanished"

"Did anyone ever figure out who Savitar was?"

.

The girls eyes go to the side and she starts fiddling with the hem of her shirt, a definitive tell that she's nervous, that she probably knows

.

"Nora, look at me"

.

She looks to him, and he smiles at her, letting his white lightning manifest around him, the color having changed permanently after his using the stone

.

"D-dad?! Is it really you?" She says, her voice breaking as she rushes into his arms, crying her eyes out

"I'm so sorry Nora, I'm sorry I never got to meet you"

"But your here now...no, your not are you? Your from the past" She says, a sad smile coming to her features

"I was thrown here, and I can't go back"

"Why?"

"If I travel back using the Speedforce, they'll know, and they'll kill Cait"

"Mom?!"

"They could do it too. She'd be good against one, but there's three of them"

"Three?"

"The Rival, The Reverse Flash and a third, Godspeed"

"Godspeed? We defeated him years ago, he should be locked up in Ironheights"

"How about you and I get off the street and we can talk more. Where are we anyway?"

"Near Jitters, we can go there"

.

* * *

.

"The Rival vanished sometime around 2030, Godspeed first appeared and was defeated in 2043. The Reverse Flash has been incarcerated since about 2034"

.

Barry nods along, already thinking of a few plans

.

"That's enough of that for a while. Tell me about yourself Nora, I want to know everything about you"

.

She perks up and starts telling him everything

.

* * *

"...CSI for the CCPD. More of a hobby than anything else, you left me a lot of money..."  
"...Favorite Ice cream is two scoops of cookie dough ice cream with extra sprinkles from the Mason Family Ice Cream Shop in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island..."  
"...Speed and Cold Powers, just like you and Mom..."  
"...My favorite coffee is the Killer Frost..."

* * *

.

"My sweet Nora, your so much like your mother and I" Barry says, happy smile on his face as Nora smiles brightly

"You and Mom were why I became a hero, to follow in your footsteps"

"Did you learn all these tricks by yourself?"

"No...I kinda got help from Eobard Thawne" Nora says nervously as Barry takes her hand to reassure her

"Nora, Thawne is one of my villains, but I don't care about him anymore. I'll never forgive him, but I won't waste the energy to hate him"

"Forgive him? Did he do something to you?"

"He killed my mother, and said he'd kill Cait if I came back"

.

Nora frowns and is in thought for a moment, before she refocuses and looks at him

.

"I need to have a word with Eobard"

"I'm coming with you Nora, there's something I need to ask him" Barry says, serious expression on his face

.  
"Wanna race Dad?" Nora says, wearing a purple costume and mask across her face

"Sure, and you never told me, what Speedster name did you get" Barry says, wearing his costume and not his suit

"XS, it was a nickname from mom, she always says I did things in excess"

"Sounds just like Cait. Now then as for that race, on three"

"Ready, one"

.

Barry takes off

.

"No fair"

.

She takes off after him, the two of them laughing all the way to Ironheights and into the Meta-human wing. The two phase through the walls and into Thawne's cell

.

"Is there another Meta-human, Little Runner?" Thawne says looking over his computer

.

Barry looks to Nora and mouths 'Little Runner?', Nora merely shrugs her shoulders and Barry looks to Thawne

.

"An old acquaintance would like to say hi" Barry says

.

Thawne immediately stops upon hearing his voice, he turns around quickly to see him and sighs before sitting on the bench in his cell

.

"So this is where you got sent, can't say I'm surprised"

"We're going to have a talk Thawne, but I think my daughter has something to say first"

.

Nora walks forward, looking at Thawne with a look mixed of betrayal and sadness

.

"You killed my grandmother?"

"Yes I did"

"Why?"

"Admittedly, it's one of my few regrets. Though in the end, I still believe it was necessary" Thawne replies

.

Barry puts a hand on Nora's shoulder, and she leans into him, hugging him tight, a few tears streaking down her face

.

"Sorry Dad, first time you've seen me and you must think I'm such a crybaby" She says, wiping her tears

"No Nora, the only thing I am is proud of you, of how your a hero"

.

Nora holds tight to her father, him returning the hug, as Eobard watches the two

.

"After all the evil in my life, I want my legacy to have at least one good thing. That's why I'm helping your daughter Barry"

.

Barry looks to him, seeing his tired and aged expression, and nods his head

.

"What happened after I left 2015?"

"About a year of terror, the three of us fought each other, then went our separate ways" He says, a blank expression on his face before he blinks

"What about Cait and the others?"

"Cisco eventually fought off Alchemy, Caitlin made The Rival flee in terror, and well, you can see where I ended up"

"That's it?"

"Well, during that year, Clariss did make good on his promises if he found out who you were" He says, his blank expression returning

.

Barry's expression becomes one of barely restrained hatred as Nora looks at him in worry .

.

"Dad?"

"D-don't worry sweetie, Daddy's fine. How did he find out?" He asks rubbing her head and looking back to Thawne

"You disappear, then Barry Allen, new reclusive billionaire disappears as well, kinda easy to put the pieces together" He says as Barry nods, trying not to explode

"How can I get back? I know I sensed Godspeed right before he emerged, but I could never sense you or Clariss, why is that?"

.

Thawne looks pensive for a minute, knowing what he is asking of him

.

"I use to idolize you Barry, wanted to be just like you. But that was not to be my fate, I was to be the reverse, opposite of you, in every way. So instead of tapping into the Speedforce to access my powers...I made my own"

"Your own Speedforce? Is that even possible?"

"Its not as hard as you think it is. It just requires the right...motivation"

"And I could access this...alternate Speedforce you created"

"You could and more, with the right guidance"

"Your going to help me?"

"I don't want my legacy to be filled with darkness. Helping the Flash, even just once, would make it just a touch...lighter"

"Even now, I'm still The Flash to you, huh Thawne?"

"What can I say, I've always been sentimental. I do have to warn you though Barry, my Speedforce, its a little bit...negative"

.

* * *

.

"Nora, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up. That I missed your entire life"

"Its okay Dad, I'm glad I got to spend this time with you"

.

Barry hugs his daughter close, before a new resolve forms in his head

.

"Come with me Nora"

"What?"

"Come back to 2015 with me. Be with your mother and I, we can be a family"

"Dad...I shouldn't. It would mess up the timeline"

"The timeline is malleable, I learned that. This, all of this, is something that can be changed"

.

Nora tries to stay resolute for another moment, but seeing the look on her father's face, she caves and nods her head

.

"Alright, I'll come with you"

"Now that you've decided to mess with time, can we get on with it" Thawne says into their two comms

"Yeah, how do we do this?"

"Just run"

"Hang on, Nora, I want you to grab my hand when this starts, I'll open the portal, I don't want you trying this" He says as she nods

.

The two take off, running together, hand in hand as Thawne speaks into Barry's comm  
.

"Listen to me Barry, breathe, breathe...Dredge up every bit of anger and hatred you've ever felt, remember your hatred, remember the Time Remnant of Barry Allen"

.

* * *

"A disposable Hero"

"An Aberration"

* * *

.

"Your reaching out and nobody's there...The loneliness is pain...pain, racing through your body..."

.

* * *

"A replacement"

"Trash"

"Worthless double"

* * *

.

"...Crushing you, wrecking you, shattering your soul into a million little pieces...And suddenly, you are no longer you. You are part of something different now...part of a negative force..."

.

* * *

Barry continues running, picking up speed, his lightning slowly shifting from its white color to a dark, all consuming black lightning

* * *

.

"...Now, run Barry...Run"

.

He rushes forward, a blood red portal appearing in front of him. He rushes himself and Nora through it, through a cone of dark blue, almost black energy, as all his terrible memories are forced to the front of his mind

.

* * *

"Come near me or Iris, and your next"

...Joe...

"A disposable hero"

...HR Wells...

"Just a replacement"

...Iris...

"I always win"

...Thawne...

"Remember this, I...am the fastest man alive"

...Zoom...

"You lose Barry"

...Old Timeline Savitar...

"I'll kill Cisco, and Caitlin, and I'll make you watch"

...New Timeline Thawne...

* * *

.

He hated all of them, wanted them all dead. And now he would have the power to make sure of it

.

* * *

.

Barry rushes forward, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel

.

* * *

"I knew you could do it Barry. I just hope your ready for what happens next" Thawne says, a rare smile crossing his features

* * *

.

* * *

The dead of night, on the outskirt of Central City

* * *

.

The ground shakes, the wind blows branches off trees, and then the red portal opens, the two rushing out in Barry's black lightning

.

"**Back again. Nora, we have work to do**"

.

Barry turns to his daughter before he takes a deep breath, his now jet black eyes turning back to their normal coloring, his lightning changing back as well

.

"Sorry sweetie, Daddy got a bit riled up is all" He says smiling, ruffling Nora's hair as she smiles happily

.

* * *

**You have gained a new Perk:**

**[Negative Speedforce]**

**\- The opposite of the normal Speedforce, a speedster that uses this power runs on negative emotions **

**\- This source of power is great, but one must worry about their sanity when using it **

**\- Create dark versions of [Speedster] skills using this power **

**\+ 15 Spd per level **

**\+ 5 Vit per level **

**\+ 25Hp Regen per level**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Gamer's Mind] prevents [Negative Speedforce] from corrupting you for very long**

* * *

.

* * *

**Skill has been created: [Time Travel]**

**[Time Travel] - Active - 1000Se **

**\- The ability to reverse time for your benefit **

**\- Be warned that changing the past too much will alert the [Time Wraiths] to your presence**

* * *

.

"Now then, we need to figure out when we are"

.

Barry goes to a newspaper stand and phases his hand through it, grabbing a paper.

.

* * *

**Man wakes up from 9 month coma **

**Strange weather phenomenon surrounds bank robberies **

**Leonard Snart still at large **

**October 8th 2014**

* * *

.

"Huh, I woke up from my coma yesterday, this actually works in our favor"

"How so Daddy?"

.

Barry smiles at her, feeling a swell of fatherly emotion at her calling him that. He ruffles her hair and she leans into his touch

.

"Because, my sweet Nora, it means we have roughly 4-5 months to get ready" He says

"Oh. Hey Dad, we should probably get off the street"

"Why's that?"

.

As if hearing the question, the sky opens up and rain pours down. The two rush under an awning, as Barry looks around

.

"What is it Dad?"

"If I can find a computer..."

.

He scans the nearby area, before he sighs. He turns to Nora and makes a 'Wait here' gesture and speeds off in white lightning

.

Nora sits on the ground, forming a small tornado in her hand and watching it dissipate

.

"Sorry Nora, that took longer than I thought" Barry says, holding a laptop in his hand

"Where'd you get that?"

"Best not to ask" He says sitting next to her

.

He opens the laptop and Nora watches in amazement as her father's hands glide along the keyboard at superhuman speeds. She looks at the code he is creating, watching it take shape faster than any programmer could ever dream.

.

"And done" He says closing the computer

"What was that?"

"Getting us some funds" He says as he grabs her and speeds off, into the two next to Central City, and into a hotel

.

* * *

.

"Hello, I have a reservation for me and my sister, it should be under Smith"

"Ah yes, Mr. Smith, I've got it right here. You'll be in the penthouse suite, and you've decided to stay for 6 Months, is that right?"

"Yes it is"

.

He hands them the key and they go to their room, sitting on the couch and breathing a sigh of relief, the hard part seemingly over

.

"Dad, what exactly are we going to do now?"

"Honestly, I'm thinking but nothing's coming up. I think we should worry about this more next week, we've got months after all"

"Alright Dad, but it's not exactly late yet"

"Your right, how about we order room service and watch some Tv" He says as she nods her head  
.

The two speedsters order an obscene amount of breakfast foods, enjoying the look on the man's face as he brings them their food. They sit on the couch and watch Supernatural

.

"You like this show Nora?"

"Yeah, its a classic in the future, it still has one of the largest followings of all shows" She says, stuffing another pancake into her mouth

.

* * *

**The Next Week**

* * *

.

"Alright, so first we need Allies, because taking on three speedsters, even with the two of us, would be a challenge"

"Okay, but who would help us?"

"Hartley Rathaway. He never appeared to attack Thawne like he did in the original timeline, I attributed it to changes but..."

"You think we recruited him before he got the chance?"

"Worth a shot"

"All this time travel is giving me a headache" Nora says, keeping up as best she can to two sets of timelines working at the same time

"I know where he's hiding out, so I'll go there. Here's who I need you to find..."

.

* * *

.

Barry runs across the ocean, making his way to England, and the home of one Julian Albert, the man who would become Dr. Alchemy

.

"**Alchemy**" Savitar says, making his presence known

.

A few moments later, the man emerges, wearing his long hood and plague doctor mask

.

"My Lord Savitar. You honor me with your presence" He says, his head bowed low

"**Go to Central City in America. Prepare it for my arrival. I am not yet awoken, and until that point, there will be imposter's. I will return in a bolt of white lightning, not before**"

.

He speeds off and Alchemy turns and goes back into his house

.

* * *

.

Barry speeds through the city, black lightning trailing in his wake and he stops in front of an abandoned warehouse

.

"**Hartley Rathaway? Are you here? I just want to talk**"

.

A sound wave hits the area directly next to him as a man with short brown hair and glasses emerges

.

"Speak quickly, before I end you"

"**You hate Harrison Wells right? What if I offered you the revenge you seek?**" He says, his now black and red metallic suit and blood red eyes giving him an ominous presence

"Keep talking" He says, lowering his glowing gauntlets

"**My name is Hermes, and I am a Messenger, as well as a Speedster. Harrison Wells is one as well, and if you want him dead, you'll need my help**"

.

He looks at the suited being, before he nods and ushers him inside, where a table, chairs, and a Tv is present. Barry dissipates his suit, leaving a black and red costume as the two sit down

.

"You said you were a messenger, of what exactly?"

"The God of Speed, he secretly wants Wells gone, just like you do"

"Secretly?"

"He is undercover right now, working with him, getting close, I am to gather allies to help"

"Help with what? A God of Speed should be able to kill Wells easily"

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you, he could beat Wells easily, but Wells has allies, two more speedsters"

"And that's why you need my help?" he says, nodding his head and coming to the same conclusion Barry wants him to

"So, you'll help?"

"Count me in" He says holding out his hand

.

Barry shakes his hand and gets the contact info for him before speeding off

.

* * *

.

Barry speeds into his hotel room as his black lightning arcs around him, before calming down and receding, his white lightning taking over as he breathes heavily

.

"One down, couple more to go" He says, the change from one Speedforce to another slightly painful

.

He sits on the couch, relaxing and before long, Nora speeds in, sitting down next to him with a bowl of cookie dough ice cream

.

"No luck finding Tar Pit Dad" She says, eating a big spoonful of delicious ice cream

"And I've had no luck with The Turtle either, guy's real slippery" He sighs, pinching the bridge of his forehead

"How'd it go with Pied Piper?"

"Oh, he's on board, any excuse to kill Wells. But your gonna be a major part of this plan Nora, we'll need your cold powers" He says as she looks nervous

"Dad, I should probably tell you, I can't use my cold powers and my speed, and it takes a while to change between them"

.

He nods, processing this new information

.

"Alright, we'll work around that. No worries Baby Girl" He says rubbing her head

.

Nora beams, all the nicknames her Father gives her making her feel ecstatic

.

"Pied Piper, The Turtle, and are you absolutely sure about working with Leonard Snart?"

"Yeah, there's no way he could have known when the Meta-humans were getting transferred, the guards didn't even know until they got there"

"So you think we tell him?"

"Having the cold gun on our side will be helpful. The more allies the better"

.

Nora nods along and they watch more Tv together, Nora greatly enjoying every minute she gets to spend with the Father she never knew

.

* * *

**A Month Later**

* * *

.

"**Russell Glosson, wait, don't do anything, we just want to talk**" Barry says, his 'Hermes' Identity firmly in place as Nora stands next to him as 'XS'

"I may like to take things slow, but please speak quickly" He says, a bag of jewels on his back as the two stand in an alleyway

"**You like doing these things right? Let me tell you what happens if you don't help us get rid of Harrison Wells**"

.

The Turtle's interest peaked, he gestures for him to continue

.

* * *

.

"So your saying...that if I don't help you stop Old Wells, then he's going to take Central City from me"

"**That's right, therefore, our interests are aligned in this Mr. Snart. So, do we have an accord**"

.

Snart shakes Hermes's hand, and an alliance was born

.

"I'll help you, and that so called God of Speed"

.

* * *

.

"Now all we need is to find Peek-a-Boo" Barry says as Nora looks at their large corkboard, filled with names, pictures, plans, and schematics

"Don't we have about a month for that Dad?"

"I suppose, but it may take that month to find her. Her powers make her very hard to pin down" He says, holding his temples as a headache forms

.

* * *

**2 Months and 2 weeks since coming back to the past**

* * *

.

"**Are you ready for this Snart?**"

"Relax Hermes, it'll be just like we planned"

"**Alright then, Turtle, get yourself set up**"

.

The Turtle steps forward and an almost invisible dome of energy appears around the entire loading area. Barry puts his hands on Snart and Mick, sharing just a bit of Speedforce energy, enough to maintain a normal speed when used

.

"Let's go Mick"

.

Snart and Rory raise their heat and cold guns and unleash two beams of red and blue, and as the smoke clears, the two make their presence known

.

"Snart, you were right. This gun, its amazing"

"Like I told you Mick, we're unstoppable with these"

.

Barry watches from the shadows as the younger version of him appears and evacuates the guards, loading the Meta's into the truck

.

"So this is him Snart? The one who calls himself a God?"

"This is him, Savitar, The God of Speed"

"I wonder what he'll look like burned"

.

Like last time Mick misses Past Barry and sets fire to the wall

.

"**Turtle, activate your powers**"

.

The dome of energy glows brightly as his powers are increased and Snart and Rory are covered in a very small sheen of white particles

.

"This was why..." Barry mumbles to himself

.

Current Barry watches as his past self has great difficulty creating a powerful enough wind to put out the fire. In hindsight, Barry looked back and wondered why he wasn't strong enough to put it out immediately, and only once he came back to the past did he figure it out. Snart and Rory were working with The Turtle, slowing Barry down just enough to be a nuisance.

.

"Good job Snart"

.

Barry watches as Snart and Rory flee with Blackout and Girder. Once they are out of range of cameras and eyesight, Barry speeds them all away to Hartley's Warehouse

.

"**Greetings, Blackout, Girder. I, am Hermes, and I want you to join our little alliance**" He says, smirking beneath his black metal suit

.

* * *

.

"Ugh" Barry says, collapsing on the sofa, finally relaxing after the first of two jailbreaks they have to pull

"Dad, I'm home" Nora says, closing the door behind her

.

Barry lets his lightning manifest around him, filling him with energy, removing all his fatigue. He stands up and puts on a smile

.

"Hey Nora, you wanna come bake some cookies with your old man" He says as Nora jumps up and down in glee

"Cookie Dough Flavored?"

"Of course sweetie, now go wash your hands and we can get started"

.

* * *

.

"**Shawna Baez, you are certainly a hard person to track down**" Hermes says, the woman tied to a chair with a blind fold on

"Let me out"

"**In a minute, I want to talk, and you've been dodging me for weeks now. Now then, let me tell you about Harrison Wells and his plans...**"

.

* * *

**3 Months and 2 weeks since coming back to the past**

* * *

.

"**Thank you for finally agreeing to help us Shawna**"

"Well, ya kept botherin me. Help ya once or twice and ya leave me alone. Seems fair"

"**And once again I say thank you. Now then, lets get this party started**"

"Remind me again Boss, why are we freeing Clariss when he stands against you?" Blackout asks

"**Because he'll get his, but not in prison, same with Everyman, you can leave him to me...personally**" He says, his voice promising pain and vengeance

.

The others nod, not wanting to anger him in this state

.

"**Lets get started**" Hermes says, his black lightning arcing around him in anticipation

.

He hands Shawna her telescope and, after grabbing Girder, she vanishes. She comes back and grabs Blackout, taking him as well

.

"**Five minutes**" He says, a stopwatch in his hands

.

Those five minutes pass and Shawna flashes in and out several times, freeing The Rival, who takes off the moment he is free, and Everyman, who sticks around looking at the others

.

"Thanks for getting me out guys, but who are you exactly" Everyman says

.

Hermes comes forward and knocks him out. He speeds them all back to the warehouse and throws Everyman over his shoulder as one turns on the Tv

.

* * *

"We are at Ironheights Prison, where a large scale jail break has taken place"  
"...Teleported in, grabbed people, and teleported out"  
"...The Meta-Humans knows as Everyman and The Rival have escaped"  
"...Meta-Humans known as Blackout, Girder, and an unknown female are thought to be responsible"

* * *

.

"**Great work, next is Harrison Wells**" He says speeding off

.

* * *

.

In a dimly lit room, Everyman is strapped to a table, Savitar standing over him

.

**"Remember me?"**

.

He pales, all color draining from his face as he struggles against his restraints

.

**"We're going to have so much fun together"** He says, his suit changing into black and red as his eyes glow in the darkness and a blade extends from his wrist

.

* * *

**And here ends chapter 5**

**.**

**Who actually predicted I would have Barry access the Negative Speedforce? I'm honestly surprised OG Savitar didn't, if you think about it, he had the right mindset, the motivation, and the thirst for power. So why didn't he? Was it merely that he didn't know how, or is it that it would have made Savitar too powerful of a Villain? What do you think? I'm curious**

**.**

**What did you all think of Barry going back in time and creating his own little alliance? I thought it fit very well with the idea that he can't change the future very much, unless he was the one actually causing it. Reminded me of the loop that created Savitar**

**.**

**Barry as a master manipulator, very Eobard Thawne like. I thought the extent of his meddling with his past self was impressive**

**.**

**Nora's gonna be sticking around a while so don't expect her to just leave**

**.**

***NOTICE*: Kara (Supergirl) will be added to the pairing. I had many responses and I was delighted by the sheer number of them**

**.**

***REQUEST*: Please, PLEASE, submit ideas on how this whole Barry/Kara/Cait/Frost relationship would work. I have a few submissions, and I like them, but a bit more detail on their interactions would be nice.**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank You for Your Patronage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, this is it. My version of the Season 1 Finale. I am fully aware that I don't include many meta-humans in my story, that's because I'm trying to stick with relevant plot material and Meta-humans. Many of the episodes only have minutes of material that travels over, like Barry getting new powers or fighting Thawne or the current Big Bad, otherwise most of the Meta's never get mentioned again, like Ralph, where the hell has he been for most of season 5? Nobodies mentioned him or given a reason that he's gone. Its like they forgot he exists.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

.

In a dimly lit room, Everyman is strapped to a table, Savitar standing over him

.

**"Remember me?"**

.

He pales, all color draining from his face as he struggles against his restraints

.

**"We're going to have so much fun together"** He says, his suit changing into black and red as his eyes glow in the darkness and a blade extends from his wrist

.

* * *

**1 days since the jailbreak 3 Months 2 weeks 1 days since coming to the past**

* * *

.

"**Two weeks Bates, just a bit longer and you'll never see me again, but I'm done with you till then, don't have the taste for this. You should bow your head and thank me for that**"

.

As Hermes shuts the warehouse door, Everyman spits up blood as he tries to move his broken limbs, his powers forcing him to shapeshift into a healed version of himself

.

* * *

.

"Nora, Daddy's home"

"Hey Dad. Can we go out, please? I wanna run, we've been cooped up in here forever"

"Alright Baby Girl, we'll go running. Think you can beat your Old Man?"

"Your on old timer"

.

Nora rushes off and Barry scoffs in mock hurt

.

"Old timer, I'll show her" He says, grin on his face

.

He rushes forward and phases through the wall of the hotel, his Savitar Armor appearing around him

.

* * *

.

The two rush out of the city limits, having a mock battle outside the city, and in the middle of it, Barry teaches her to throw lightning

.

"...And then launch"

.

He rushes out of the circle and thrusts his arms forward as lightning shoots into the distance

.

"You mean like this?"

.

Nora's white and blue lightning manifests around her as she stands perfectly still, and for the first time, he truly see's how much of him is in her

.

"...And, launch"

.

Nora, still standing still, thrusts her arm out as her lightning shoots down her arm and into the distance. She turns around to see her father in shock

.

"Dad? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Sweetie, Daddy's just real proud of you" He says rubbing her head

.

Barry moves away and, standing still, lets his white lightning manifest, his black appearing around him as well. He holds out his hand and watches as it does the same as Nora's

.

"_Is it a certain speed required to do it? Or is it intent?_" He thinks to himself

.

* * *

**Skill: [Lightning Throw] has evolved due to intent and connection to [Negative Speedforce]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Dark Lightning] - Active - 500Se**

**\- Lightning enhanced with the [Negative Speedforce]**

**\- Contact with this attack means certain death for any targets **

**\- Attack Power: 5000**

* * *

.

"That's some powerful skill Nora" He says, surprise and pride on his face

"Thanks Daddy, but what'd you mean by a skill?"

"Your Mother never told you about my powers?" He says confused

"She said you were Savitar, isn't that all?"

"Baby Girl, Dad's got some things to teach you. Invite Nora Snow-Allen to Party"

"Dad, this is so schway!" Nora says, dozens of screens appearing around her

"Yeah, that was my reaction the first time" He says, nostalgia taking over as he watches his daughter learn the Gamer Interface

.

He watches his daughter's amazed look as a screen appears in front of him as well

.

* * *

**Using [Negative Speedforce] to create a new skill has unlocked all possible skills related to it. You may gain 2 at your current level. Please Choose now:**  
**[Alter Memory]**  
**[Steal Memories]**  
**[Negate Speedforce]**  
**[Absorb Negative Speedforce]**  
**[Alter Age]**  
**[Negative Aura]**  
**[Shapeshift]**

* * *

.

Barry smiles, a cruel smile coming to his face as plans form in his head and his eyes briefly turn black

.

* * *

.

"Here again Dad?" Nora says

.

She finds Barry hiding behind a street corner, watching his past self's interactions with Cait

.

"I miss her Nora, so much"

"How long until we can all be together Dad?"

"Not long now Baby Girl, we'll all be together soon" He says rubbing her head as both their stomachs growl

"Pizza and Jitters?"

"And Cookie Dough Ice Cream" Nora says as the two speedsters rush off to satisfy their insatiable appetites

.

* * *

.

"Hey Boss, what are we all going to do once we beat Harrison Wells?" Girder asks

"Yeah, I think we've all been wondering that" Blackout says

"**You can stay if you want, you can leave if you want. Your choice**" he says as the others nod

.

"For me this was always just been a temporary endeavor" Snart says as Blackout agrees with him

"I think I'll stay" Girder says, Shawna weighing her options before nodding her head in agreement with Woodward

"I'm going to leave once this is over, though if you need me you can call" Turtle says as Hartley nods his head, in agreement with his sentiments

.

* * *

**2 Weeks since the jailbreak 3 Months 4 Weeks since coming back to the past**

* * *

.

"**Bow to your God**"

.

.

"**You are shadows beneath my throne, you are the past, but I...I am the future**"

"About that, we figured the future needed its own representative"

.

Hermes watches in the shadows as his past self almost manages to kill Wells before Godspeed shoots from an emerging portal with white lightning

.

"Should we intervene Boss?" Pied Piper asks

"**No, this is meant to happen. On my signal**"

.

He watches, and after Thawne throws the past version of him into the portal, he goes to convene with his speedster cohorts

.

"**Here we go, Pied Piper, begin the assault**"

"Yes Boss. King takes Bishops"

.

Hartley places his hand on the ground, and his gauntlets glow bright before a crack in the ground appears and shoots forward, forcing the evil speedsters to scatter

.

"**Attack**"

.

Blackout fires two large blasts of lightning, causing Godspeed and Clariss to shake as if having seizures before falling to the ground smoking. Two beams of cold shoot forward, encasing Godspeed and grazing Clariss, covering his leg in ice

.

"**Girder**"

"Yes Boss"

.

Woodward rushes forward and knocks out Clariss, him being unable to move with his encased leg

.

"**Shawna**"

"Ya, I got it"

.

She disappears, reappearing, grabbing Godspeed, and fading away again. She comes back moments later and takes Clariss

.

"You. How did you all get here, how did you know what we were planning?" Thawne yells, his typically calm demeanor cracking

"**That would be me**"

.

Hermes steps forward, seeing a completely shocked Reverse Flash, as the Camera's point towards him

.

"**I am the Messenger, apostle of his divine power. I am Hermes, the Herald of Savitar**"

.

He turns to Thawne, his suit preventing his face from being seen, but his bloodlust being felt by everyone

.

"**And you, Harrison Wells...used to go by the name Eobard Thawne**" He says, the reporters going crazy nearby

"You...who are you...No...there's no way it can be you, not like this...not as you are now"

.

Around Hermes a blood red aura emerges, Eobard's blood red lightning appearing around him before shooting into Hermes, absorbing it into himself

.

"No!"

.

Thawne speeds off, Hermes briefly looking to his alliance

.

"**Scatter. We will meet later**"

.

Hermes speeds after Thawne, his black lightning trailing behind him. The two crisscross the city, before Thawne rushes into S.T.A.R. Labs and through the halls

.

"Cisco, broadcast everything" Barry says, a surprised Cisco on the other end of his comm

"Barry?! Your okay? I thought you were dead"

"Just do it" He shouts, meeting Thawne in a hallway

"Barry, what did you do to yourself?" Thawne says

"**I have to thank you, you taught me how. Everything that happens now, is all because of you**"

"There's no way, no matter who I become in the future would I ever teach someone_ that_"

"**And yet, you did**"

.

In a flash of white and blue lightning, Eddie Thawne is in the hallway with them as Nora stands off to the side

.

"And who's this little runner?" Thawne asks

"**That's none of your concern. Now then, lets talk Thawne, you me, and your ancestor**"

"What?!" Eddie says, confused and scared

"Suppose now's a good time as any"

.

Thawne takes off his cowl, revealing his face to Eddie

.

"Like Hermes has stated, my name...is Eobard Thawne, and in the future, I am your descendant"

.

Thawne looks Eddie up and down, seeing his ancestor for the first time before laughing

.

"Its funny, your the only member of our family to not be remembered. All your drive and spirit, and your not remembered, you don't even get the girl"

.

Thawne presses a button on his arm and The Future Article appears

.

* * *

**The Central City Citizen **

**Savitar, a decade later, still missing in action **

**4 years later and The Rival has not been spotted **

**Eobard Thawne AKA The Reverse Flash finally proven as a descendant of Eddie Thawne and Incarcerated **

**Unusual Red Skies reappear a decade later **

**Strange Black Garbed Speedster captured on film chasing Eobard Thawne before his incarceration **

**by Iris West, 2034**

* * *

.

As the everyone sees the article, along with the rest of central city, Eobard chuckles, his laugh dry and self deprecating

.

"The future changes every minute, and you've changed it in the biggest of ways. Good luck Barry"

.

The two hear a gunshot and turn to Eddie, who has a bleeding hole in his chest and his gun in hand, dead look in his eyes

.

"My family can end with me if your what they turn into" He says, falling to the ground dead

"You idiot. Without you I'll never exist"

.

Hermes's lightning appears around him, shooting into all the nearby cameras, shorting them out. Eobard's lightning all shoots into his until nothing is left. He rushes forward and places his hand on Eobard's head, his entire form glowing.

.

"**You will not remember this, and will never return to this year. You and your alliance reigned for a year, began fighting each other and left. Clariss found out who I am and followed through on his promises**"

"Yes"

"**Caitlin sent Clariss running in terror, Cisco defeated Alchemy, and you, after a long time trying to stop the Black Flash and stay alive, end up in 2034 incarcerated**"

"Yes"

"**Now go**" Hermes says, filling Eobard with a bit of Speedforce Energy

.

Eobard runs in a circle, generating a blood red portal as he runs into it

.

"Was that the best idea dad?"

"No, but if he's not in the future then all of this cannot come to being, causing a massive temporal paradox. Besides, he never seems to stay dead, now he has to deal with Black Flash" He says as she nods

.

He rushes to the Time Vault and breathes a sigh of relief

.

* * *

**The Central City Citizen**

**Central City celebrates the 5th wedding anniversary of its two heroes: Savitar and Killer Frost**

**Edward Clariss AKA The Rival still on the loose**

**Eobard Thawne AKA The Reverse Flash still on the loose**

**Strange Red Skies disappear**

**By Iris West, 2024**

* * *

.

He searches his memories, after all this time he is still unsure what the red skies mean or where it came from, or even why he seems to disappear during that period in most timelines. He rushes back to Nora and the two relax, everything finally having come together. He turns at the sound of footsteps and see's Cisco and Cait. He stares at Cait, his suit fading away and he phases out of his costume

.

"Cait"

.

He speeds forward, lifting her up and spinning her around, holding her as if letting go would make her disappear  
.

"Barry, are you alright. A-are you crying"

.

He plants a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, and pecking her on her lips as tears streak down his face

.

"Cait, Snowflake, I love you two so much"

"Barry, what happened? Your scaring me"

"Lets go sit down, its a long story" He says

"We need to get rid of the body first" Cisco says, looking at Eddie's dead body with pity

.

He speeds it away, and when the two scientists look again, all the blood is gone

.

"Lets go, we have some catching up to do. There are so many things I need to tell you"

"And who's she?" Cisco asks, pointing to the other speedster in the room

"Later, come on Nora, your a part of this too"

"Nora?"

"Coming Dad"

"DAD?!"

.

* * *

.

"You were gone for six months?"

"Technically I was in the past for six months. I saw you all every day, you have no idea how hard it was to stay away" He says, still holding tight to Cait

"And this is is our daughter from the future?" Cait asks, confusion very prevalent in her features

"Yeah, my names Nora Snow-Allen" she says

"I...um..."

"Let me handle this Caity, you seem to need a break"

.

Cait's hair turns white and her eyes turn electric blue

.

"Mama Frosty!" She exclaims hugging the white haired woman

"Hey Kiddo, you've grown up so much since I last saw you" She says, frozen tears in her eyes

"Mama"

.

Nora hugs her mother tight, having missed her every day since she died. Barry watches fondly as his daughter nuzzles into her mother's chest

.

"You too Dad, get in here" Nora says, as Barry joins the hug, feeling his family whole for the first time in six months

"Come on Kiddo, your making me look all weepy" Frost says halfheartedly, wiping her frozen tears

.

Nora squeezes her one more time and lets go. Frost looks to Cisco, her eyes narrowed and an ice dagger in her hand

.

"Not a word about me being soft" She says as Cisco frantically nods his head

.

"Don't worry about Caity, Kiddo, this is just new to her. Her and Barry over there have only been dating for about three months now" Frost says, dissipating her ice weapon

"Three months? Oh schrap, we've got a big problem"

"What is..."

"Attention Central City..."

.

They all turn to the plasma's and can clearly see Thawne's face on it, as well as every screen out the window, likely being broadcasted across the entire city

.

"...My name is Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash. For a long time now everyone has known me as Harrison Wells. If your seeing this message then it seems my plans have failed, bummer..."

.

Team Savitar hears a loud noise below them and Cisco rushes to the computers, shock on his face

.

"Guys, the..."

.

"...I've restarted the Particle Accelerator in S.T.A.R. Labs, if I am alive, simply release me and I'll stop it. If I'm dead, well then, the accelerator will cause a singularity, a black hole, and the whole of the world will join me in the afterlife..."

.

A countdown appears in the bottom of the screen

.

* * *

**5 minutes 23 Seconds**

* * *

.

"...Guess now's a good a time as any to get this off my chest. Being of..."

.

Barry turns to the others, unsure what to do now that Firestorms not around

.

"How do we stop a black hole?"

"I don't know...wait, yes I do" Cisco yells, pulling up an image of the city

"If you run around it like you did with Mardon's Tornado, then you should be able to stop it's progression"

"But that wouldn't disperse it"

"There needs to be a large dispersal of energy in the center of it to stop it"

"...I can do that" Barry says slowly

"What?"

"I picked up a few tricks while I was away, not all of them I'm proud of" He says, scratching the back of his head

"Alright, so Nora, you run around the outside of the black hole and Barry will do his thing in the center"

.

The ground shakes and they look outside, seeing a large dark blue hole opening in the sky

.

"Nora, let's go" Barry says, his voice somber, having a bad feeling at what's coming

.

Nora rushes off and Barry almost does the same, before he feels a tug on his sleeve

.

"Barry, please...come back to me"

.

Barry looks at her, Cait's hair and eyes half white and half brown, and he can't tell which side is the one saying it

.

"I'll always come back"

.

He presses a kiss to her forehead and runs to the edge of the cortex, he turns back to Cait/Frost with a smile

.

"I'll see you again, I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll find you again, so wait for me, okay?"

"Okay" She says sniffling

.

Barry rushes out, his lightning turning white as his Savitar armor appears around him

.

* * *

.

"I literally just figured out how to do this, so lets hope it works"

.

He speeds through the city, across building and onto flying debris as he makes his way to the singularity, running inside it

.

"Here we go, please don't blow up on me"

.

From his inventory he pulls his latest project, his own Prototype Tachyon Device, he places it on his lightning emblem as it glows bright blue

.

"Please work"

.

He speeds in a tighter circle, getting closer and closer to the center as his speed increases

.

"Come on. Come on"

.

In the center of the Singularity a small dot appears and slowly begins to expand, forming a similar breach inside of the black hole

.

"More, MORE"

.

His glow brightens, making only the outline of him visible as he speeds forward even more, the breach growing in size and stabilizing

.

"I really hope this doesn't kill me"

.

Barry's white lightning manifests around him, some of it glowing black, giving his lightning a dual coloring

.

"**[Dark Lightning]**"

.

Barry holds his hand forward and his black lightning shoots forward, impacting the breach

.

* * *

.

"Barry, what did you..."

.

Cait widens her eyes as a large explosion shakes the entire area. Cait looks to the sky, seeing Nora rushing down and towards them

.

"Dad? Mom, did you see what happened to Dad?" Nora says frantically

.

Cait runs from the window and gets on the comm's trying to reach Barry

.

"Barry! Barry, are you there? Barry. BARRY!" She says, her voice breaking and desperate

.

* * *

.

"Ugh, what happened, where am I?" He asks, holding his hurting head as he tries to remember what happened to him before now

.

He looks around, seeing that he somehow ended up outside the city limits

.

"What the hell?"

.

He hears a high pitched scream and rushes forward, running into the city. He sees a girl falling from a skyscraper, he runs forward, grabs her, and rushes out of the city and into the dessert. He places her down and sees that her shirt is on fire. He lets her put the fire out before he lets his suit dissipate and his costume remain

.

"You don't seem to be freaking out about being on fire"

"I didn't need you to save me" The blonde girl says distractedly

"You just fell from a skyscraper. I stopped you from going splat"

"I have to...get back to the city"

.

He watches as the girl jumps into the air and starts flying, her clothes landing on the ground as she wears some kind of costume

.

"That's a new one" He mutters in astonishment

.

He speeds ahead, his white and black lightning trailing behind him. He watches the flying girl, who does the same to him, before they stop just outside the city

.

"How'd you do that?" He asks, familiarity going through him, like he should remember her for some reason

.

He looks at the woman, seeing her waring a blue spandex costume, red cape and skirt, and red knee high boots. An emblem of a diamond with a stylized 'S' on her chest

.

"I could as you the same question? How did you save me?"

"I was stopping...you know what, not important, I ended up here and saw you falling and ran you out of the city...and into the dessert, I didn't mean to do that. Guess I'm faster than I thought"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Savitar, The Fastest Man Alive" He says, his Tachyon Device falls to the ground, smoking and seemingly beyond repair as he sighs and picks up the pieces

"Who?"

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, The Atom?"

"Sorry" She says as a few memories come back to him from the old timelines he experienced and he sighs

"Not as sorry as I am"

.

He removes his cowl and looks at her, recognition flashing in his eyes, as he recalls a bit more information

.

"My name is Barry Allen, I'm the God of Speed. I also think that I am on the wrong earth, and I'm going to need your help"

.

* * *

**[Savitar's Suit] - Armor/Equipment**

** \- The Armor of the God of Speed, [Savitar]. It enables him to run faster than ever **

**\- [Energy Immunity] - Passive **

**\- All forms of energy from air friction to lightning merely bounce off the armor or can be redirected **

**When worn: + 200Spd **

**When worn: + 100Def **

**When worn: + 100Res**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar **

**Level: 10 EXP: 850/1800 **

**Title: [The Oncoming God of Speed]**

**Race: [Meta-Human]**

**Class: [Speedster]**

**Sub-Class:**

**Hp: 4750/4750 Hp Regen: 47.5 per minute (+500 per minute)**

**Se: 2334/2334 Se Regen: 23.34 per minute **

**Mp: 500/500 Mp Regen: 2.5 per minute **

**Str: 10 **

**Vit: 95 **

**Mag: 20 **

**Spd: 1072 **

**Wis: 10 **

**Def: 10 **

**Res: 10 **

**Status Points: 5 **

**Perk Points: 0 **

* * *

**Perks:**  
**[Negative Speedforce]**

**\- The opposite of the normal Speedforce, a speedster that uses this power runs on negative emotions **

**\- This source of power is great, but one must worry about their sanity when using it **

**\- Create dark versions of [Speedster] skills using this power **

**\+ 15 Spd per level **

**\+ 5 Vit per level **

**\+ 25Hp Regen per level **

**[Speedster II]**

**\- This perk allows one to run at impossible speeds by connecting to the Speedforce **

**\- Grants the ability to create skills using your speed, such as shooting lightning or traveling in time **

**\+ 20 Spd per level **

**\+ 10 Vit per level **

**\+ 100Hp Regen per level **

**\- Current speed: 1608 Miles per hour **

**[Mana Manipulation]**

**\- The ability to manipulate Mana -Needed to use Magic, evolves into many different forms for different kinds of magic **

**\+ 2 Mag per level**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Speedster Skills:**  
**[Speed Punch] - Active - 20SE **

**\- A quick punch enhanced by a Speedster's power **

**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Str)/4 **

**[Supersonic Punch] - Active - 300Se **

**\- Run fast enough that you can punch with astonishing power **

**\- Attack Power: (Str + Spd) * Current Speed **

**[Speed Punch Barrage] - Active - 200SE **

**\- Many punches thrown using a Speedster's power **

**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Str)/2**

**[Time Travel] - Active - 1000Se **

**\- The ability to reverse time for your benefit **

**\- Be warned that changing the past too much will alert the [Time Wraiths] to your presence**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Negative Speedster Skills:**

**[Dark Lightning] - Active - 500Se **

**\- Lightning enhanced with the [Negative Speedforce]**

**\- Contact with this attack means certain death for any targets **

**-Attack Power: 5000 **

**[Alter Memories] - Active - 250Se **

**\- Change or implant memories using the power of the [Negative Speedforce]**

**[Absorb Negative Speedforce] - Active - 500Se **

**\- Steal power from others who use the [Negative Speedforce]**  
**\- Steals all [Se] from target**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Magic Spells:**

**[Mana Bullet] - Active - 1/100 - 25Mp **

**\- A projectile made of pure Mana **

**\- Attack Power: Mag **

**[Crystal Wall] - Active - Max - 80Mp per minute **

**\- A spell that creates a wall made of earth-element crystals. **

**\- Durability: 300 + 25 per minute **

**[Thunderbolt] - Active - Max - 300Mp **

**\- A spell that fire a bolt of lightning at a target **

**\- Attack Power: 1000 **

**[Fireball] - Active - Max - 100Mp **

**\- A spell that fires a ball of fire at a target **

**\- Attack Power: 350**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Gamer Skills:**

**[Gamers Mind] - Active/Passive - Max **

**\- Passive: Grants immunity to any psychic effects **

**\- Passive: Removes minor negative emotions **

**\- Active: Allows the user to remain calm and logically think things through **

**[Gamers Body] - Passive - Max **

**\- Grants a body that allows for the user's life to work as a game. **

**\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and all status effects.**

** [Observe] - Active - Max - 20 MP **

**\- Allows the user to quickly gather information **

**\- Tells the target's HP and MP, remaining HP, and weaknesses.**

**\- It shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Philosopher's Stone] - Active - 48/100 **

**\- An object created through condensed Speedforce Energy. It unlocks a person's true potential **

**[Unleash Potential] - Active - 1000Se **

**\- Turns a person into a [Meta-Human] by connecting them with another reality's or another timeline's version of themselves **

**[Speedforce Blast] - Active - 300Se **

**\- Shoots a blast of pure Speedforce Energy. Fast enough to hit a [Speedster]**

**[Speedster's Potential] - Active - 2000Se **

**\- Only a [Speedster] can truly use the Philosopher's Stone **

**\+ 150 Spd **

**\- Gain [Speedster Armor]**  
**\- Can only be used once per [Speedster]**

**\- Unlocks at level 50: [?]**

**\- Unlocks at level 100: [?]**

* * *

**And with that, Season 1 is over, and Season 2 starts next week with the first dimensional crossover**

**.**

**Now, Lets answer some reviews:**

* * *

**Abyssal Angel: This Barry is gray if not dark, murder doesn't shock him, nor did he really have a reason or desire to take Joe in, it makes for good blackmail material later if needed**

* * *

**manticore-gurl091134: We'll have to wait and see. This whole alliance thing kinda just popped into my head, a few will stay, but they're probably just gonna be side characters if I need a subplot or another time travel bit**

* * *

**Remzal Von Enili: He will eventually use both at the same time, as you can see, its starting to happen here. As for the other Conceptional forces, I honestly don't know, gonna have to do some research myself on that**

* * *

**Thomassmith69: Your entirely right and that would allow their relationship to work better. Cait doesn't have to be pregnant at this time, With time constantly changing he could still disappear during the infinite crisis or at another time**

* * *

**Damien Nightfall: Your reaction is pretty much what I wanted. I wanted people to be confused as to why I was showing these disconnected and seemingly off story news articles until chapter 5, where Barry was shown to have caused the events**

* * *

**The Shroud: You really did read into Barry's different personalities when in different costume and I am impressed with it. Hermes was only going to be temporary until I read your review, now I see that your right, and it would work well in the relationship angle**

* * *

**.**

**Thank you guys so much for submitting so many reviews and suggestions. I can't wait for any ideas or thoughts that you think will happen in this new season coming soon**

**.**

***REQUEST*: At what Defense Value is a person bulletproof? Barry as a metahuman has a speed value of 1000+, so what would Kara have when she is super strong and bulletproof**

**I'm trying to write Kara and I don't know what to make her Str and Def values to show her incredible strength and bulletproof nature, please leave a review with what you think. Please and Thank You**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, here we explain Barry in this new world a bit better, and why he seems to be repeating the same lines as the original**

**.**

**Thanks for the suggestions on Kara's powers, It'll probably not be included until chapter 9 at the earliest though**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Savitar, The Fastest Man Alive" He says, his Tachyon Device falls to the ground, smoking and seemingly beyond repair as he sighs and picks up the pieces

"Who?"

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, The Atom?"

"Sorry" She says as a few memories come back to him from the old timelines he experienced and he sighs

"Not as sorry as I am"

.

He removes his cowl and looks at her, recognition flashing in his eyes, as he recalls a bit more information

.

"My name is Barry Allen, I'm the God of Speed. I also think that I am on the wrong earth, and I'm going to need your help"

.

* * *

.

"Um...my name is Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, and I also go by Supergirl"

"That's pretty cool. Question, do you have anywhere with a computer I can use?"

.

* * *

.

Kara is confused while Barry sits at a desk, typing on a computer

.

"What do you mean your from another earth? How many other earths are there besides this one? I mean, its...earth"

"You guys really have lax security, you know that. I mean no one questioned why I'm even here. There, that should be enough to last me a while"

.

He finishes typing and hits 'Enter', stands up and starts pacing the room

.

"And along with that, I can't seem to remember anything about how I got here"

"Nothing at all? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I got shot in the back, and even then, a lot of stuff before is hazy too" He says

"You seem fine now?"

"I don't know, my face isn't scarred anymore, I'm not on my earth, and I'm starving right now" He says, sheer confusion gripping the former time remnant

"And you still haven't explained your whole God of Speed comment"

"Well...its suppose it starts..."

.

Two people rush through the door, one a young white male with short brown hair and a black male of the same age with a bald head

.

"Hey, are you alright?" the brunette male says

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What happened to Siobhan?"

"After she went Mariah Carey on you, she split"

"Who's this?"

"Hey. I'm Barry Allen"

"James Olson"

"And this is Winn. Ah, you guys. Not quite sure how to tell you this, well I do know how to tell you this, but I don't think..."

"Kara"

"Right, sorry. Barry...is from another universe"

.

James looks confused as Winn looks ecstatic

.

"Cool. Woah, so the whole theory of the multiverse, that's true"

"Oh yeah, there's a lot of different earths, at the moment there are technically 53 known ones"

"I still can't believe it and I'm from another planet"

"Wait what?"

"Oh yeah, she's an alien"

"Your an alien?"

"Yeah"

"So d-do you have like other aliens on this earth?"

"What exactly do you mean by this earth?"

"Hold on, I've seen someone do this once"

.

Barry moves to a white board, speed drawing 53 circles as Winn and Kara look at Barry with enthusiasm and interest as James stares confused at their faces

.

"Imagine there are multiple versions of earth, one where the Nazi's won World War 2, one where we never evolved past steampunk tech..."

"One where all of us are evil?" Winn yells, feeling like a kid in a candy store

.

As they converse a few of Barry's old memories emerge, but nothing recent enough to matter, except for this weird Gamer ability he seems to have

.

"Been there, not fun. All of these earths occupy the same space but vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another"

"Yeah yeah, b-but its like if you go fast enough then its possible to open...like a breach...and then travel between worlds"

.

As Winn says that a new memory enters his head, running around the singularity, creating a breach in the center

.

"When did I do that?"

"Barry?" Kara asks in concern

"Sorry, I should also probably mention, I can't seem to remember the last couple...months, maybe a year, I think? Along with that there are huge gaps in my memory from before hand"

"But how could you travel that fast"

.

Barry smiles at the obvious chance to show off

.

"Well..."

.

He takes off and a moment later, in a bright streak of white lightning, everyone is holding an ice cream cone

.

"Yes!" Kara yells shocked and happy, licking her vanilla cone

"I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded and I became a...superhero" he says, the word feeling strange on his lips

.

Kara giggles and smiles as she watches Barry, who notices James watching Kara

.

"_He likes her...his loss_" He thinks, smiling at his new blonde friend

.

"S-s-so your a superhero too?"

"Yep"

"That's cool I guess"

.

Winn raises his hand like a kid in a classroom

.

"So you can just bop back and forth between universes?"

"No, I think this was an accident, maybe when I get faster though. I have traveled through time before, somehow that's easier..."

"That's cool"

"...Until I get fast enough though I'm kinda stuck here"

"Well don't worry. Don't worry at all, because we're going to help you"

.

Kara puts a hand on his shoulder in support and the two lock eyes, smiling at each other before breaking away, looking in the other direction

.

"S-sorry"

"Its okay. First things first, food, I have to consume about 10,000 calories a day" He says as Kara smiles behind her ice cream cone

"You definitely met the right girl" He says pointing to Kara as James looks betrayed

"Do you like donuts?" She says, smile threatening to split her face

"Who doesn't like donuts?"

"I know a place"

"Alright yeah" He says smiling

.

Kara finishes her cone, grabs his hand and the two run out

.

"It was nice meeting you two, see ya"

.

The two rush out of the room, James and Winn rushing to catch up a moment later

.

* * *

.

"Just one more thing I gotta get and we can..."

"Keira...your alive"

"Miss Grant, don't worry, I was rescued"

"Stop stating the obvious. Your in the middle of breaking news and I want you to act like it. And yes, yes, another of my employees went all revengy, but..."

.

Cat Grant turns her computer around, revealing a photo of Barry's white lightning

.

"...There's a new superhero in National City, this is huge, direct competition for Supergirl"

"He doesn't have to be competition"

"Would you prefer, a sidekick?"

"No, definitely not a sidekick, more like an ally, a friend..." Barry starts

"...A love interest"

.

Barry and Kara blush crimson at the implication made by Cat before she fixes her gaze on Barry

.

"Speaking was the wrong idea, I see that now"

"Who are you?"

"I'm uh...Kara's"

"My date"

"Date!" James says, choking

.

Barry looks to Kara, delighted surprise crossing his features as Kara's face is still bright red

.

"Ugh...yeah, my name's Barry Allen. I saw what happened and came to see if she's okay" He says, putting his arm around Kara

"We were just about to go get some food. If that's okay Miss Grant?" She says, unconsciously leaning into his chest

"Yeah, anyway, I need a clear picture of this speedster. James, that's on you, and Keira? Alot of people who wanna know what happened, tell no one, your mine, and I'll let you know when you can reveal this exclusive information"

.

Cat looks contemplative for a moment, before looking back at the others

.

"Now I have to name this hero, I was thinking about 'The Whoosh' or 'The Silver Streak' or 'The Blur'"

"What about Savitar, after the Hindu God of Motion?"

.

Cat looks at him, as if trying to find a way to argue otherwise, before seemingly weighing the options

.

"I'll figure it out later, off you all go"

.

Barry and Kara walk out of Cat's office, grabbing Kara's coat, before they make their way to the elevator, Barry flashing a quick smug look at James before they leave

.

"Sorry about that" She says once the door closes

"Why? It's flattering a beautiful girl like you would want to go out with me, even if you just made it up"

.

Kara widens her eyes and lets out an squeak as she turns her face away, bright blush across her cheeks

.

"You put yourself down a lot, don't you Barry? Any girl would be lucky to have you" She says once she calms down

"Wish you were right Kara, but I can't remember a single relationship that's gone right for me, I'm just as alone as I was before I got here, intact memory or not"

.

Kara hugs Barry, trying to make him feel better. He returns the hug, putting his head on top of hers

.

"Then we can be single together"

.

The two remain in an embrace for a while longer and soon the elevator reaches the bottom floor

.

"This is nice" He says

"Yeah"

.

The door opens and James and Winn are out of breath and are about to walk in when they see the two superheroes hugging, James coughing loudly into his hand

.

"H-hey guys, I was just trying to cheer Barry up, he was feeling a bit down" She says, releasing Barry from her grasp

"...Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better now. Ready to go get some food? I haven't freaked out anyone from this earth yet with my eating habits"

"Oh I have and believe me, its probably just as funny as it is on your earth"

.

The two walk off, talking about their various freaking out of people on their respective Earth's, smiling all the while

.

* * *

.

After the dynamic duo leaves, Winn looks to James

.

"I think you missed your chance man"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kara's found a new time traveling super friend and they seem to be really hitting it off"

"That doesn't mean anything" He says defensively

"Alright, how about a bet if your so sure"

"What did you have in mind"

"$50 says that they're kissing by the end of the week"

"Your on" James says confidently as the two shake hands

.

* * *

.

"So now can you tell me why you call yourself The God of Speed?" Kara says, finishing off another Donut

"Well, there's two trains of thought on that, the sad reason and the childlike reason"

"You can tell me Barry"

"Sad first then. I went through a lot in my life, so much rejection and pain that I had no one. It was at that point I realized, 'God feels no pain', all I had to do was become one"

.

Kara puts her hand on Barry's gripping it in support

.

"Though for some reason, I don't really feel that way anymore, which leads to the slightly childlike reason. God can help anyone, can save everyone, no one would ever have to go through the same things I did"

"That's a noble dream Barry"

"I think I can do it too, superheroes, monsters and magic, why can't a person become a God"

.

As Barry speaks to Kara he swipes his hand subtly, allowing two screens to appear in front of him

.

* * *

**Perks:**

**[Speedster II] evolves into [Speedster III] (Max). 1 Perk Point **

**[Mana Manipulation] evolves into [Light Magic] (Max). 1 Perk Point**

** [Mana Manipulation] evolves into [Devil Magic] (Max). 1 Perk Point **

**[Mage]. 1 Perk Point**

** [Spark of Divinity] - Requires use of [?]**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Philosopher's Stone] - Active - 48/100 **

**\- An object created through condensed Speedforce Energy. It unlocks a person's true potential **

**[Unleash Potential] - Active - 1000Se **

**\- Turns a person into a [Meta-Human] by connecting them with another reality's or another timeline's version of themselves **

**[Speedforce Blast] - Active - 300Se **

**\- Shoots a blast of pure Speedforce Energy. Fast enough to hit a [Speedster]**

**[Speedster's Potential] - Active - 2000Se **

**\- Only a [Speedster] can truly use the Philosopher's Stone **

**\+ 150 Spd **

**Gain [Speedster Armor]**

**\- Can only be used once per [Speedster]**

**Unlocks at level 50: [?]**

**Unlocks at level 100: [?]**

* * *

.

"_Simple process of elimination. These are the only skills with question marks, so either at level 50 or 100_" He thinks, seeing a finish line in sight

.

"I can feel it Kara, just a little bit more and I'll cross that threshold" He says, his voice determined and inspired as Kara watches fondly

"I'm with you Barry, and I can't wait to see the force you become" She says as he smiles

"I trust you Kara, I want you to know that, and I don't trust easily these days, if at all"

.

With her hand still on his, he laces their fingers together, gripping her hand in his. The two look into each others eyes for a moment, before he lets go and finishes off another Donut

.

"Enough about me and my problems. Tell me about you Kara"

"Lets see, guess we could start at the beginning. When I was a child, my planet, Krypton..."

.

* * *

"...Adopted by the Danvers Family..."  
"...love musicals, especially The Wizard of Oz..."  
"...Big fan of Star Wars..."  
"...Love pumpkin spice lattes with extra foam, and sprinkled with cinnamon..."  
"...been told I'm pretty good at Karaoke..."

* * *

.

"That reminds me of this time I was out drinking with my friend Caitlin and we ended up singing Summer Lovin on stage. Someone posted it on the internet and it went viral"

.

Kara laughs a bit, causing Barry to shoot her a look of mock betrayal

.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing, but the thought of two drunk people singing that song..."

"I actually can't get drunk" He says as she stops laughing and staring at him

"Seriously?"

"Nope, the only thing that works would kill a normal person, maybe a horse"

"I think I know where we need to go later"

"You know a place" He says hopeful

"Ya, I think we can get you drunk, just don't go dragging me up on stage"

"Well now that you've said it, I have to" He replies as the two laugh

.

* * *

.

The two continue eating their dozen or so boxes of donuts each before Barry pays and the two walk off

.

"How exactly did you pay for that when you don't have any money on you?"

"Lets just I did a bit more on the computer you let me borrow then you think"

"Such as?"

"Don't ask, don't tell" He says extending his arm

.

She giggles a bit and takes his arm as the two walk down the street

.

"Hey Kara? Where's the nearest Hotel, I don't exactly have a place to stay" He says after a moment of realization

"You can stay with me you know, I have a nice comfy couch" She says, not breaking stride, a small, almost unnoticeable blush on her face

"Are you sure? I've only known you for a day. I could be a serial killer for all you know"

"Are you?"

.

Images go through Barry's mind, of everyone killed in previous timelines by the Original Savitar, not the reborn God of Speed

.

"No, but that's not the point" He says, vowing never to be that person again

"I'm a good judge of character Barry, and I trust you. Your my friend, and this is the start of a friendship I think could last forever" She says, laying her head on Barry's shoulder

.

He smiles at her, happy he could have a friend that was so easy to get along with. It was at that moment he promised himself, he would do whatever he could to help her

.

* * *

.

"You live in a penthouse? This place looks amazing" he says as they enter Kara's apartment

"Thanks' I decorated it myself" She says, dropping her purse and going to sit on the couch

"So what now? We've got a few hours until the sun goes down"

"Well we could..."

.

Kara stops and turns her head towards the window

.

"...Bank robbery" She says sighing

"Race ya?" He says, smile on his face

"Your..."

.

He speeds off before she can even respond

.

"...On, hey, that's not fair"

.

Kara jumps from the window and flies after him

.

* * *

.

Five robbers rush from the building, each holding a bag of money on their shoulders  
.

"Ha, I win" Savitar says, white and black lightning arcing around his costume

"This time, and that's because you cheated" Supergirl says landing next to him and lightly punching him in the shoulder

"What you can call cheating, I call a head start" He says, gloating over his win

.

As they talk, the bank robbers subtly try to run away, only to be stopped by Kara's heat vision impacting the ground next to their feet

.

"You just wait a minute. Now then, Savitar, you sped off right as I agreed to race and that's not fair"

"We never decided to do a countdown"

.

They finish their mock argument and turn to the robbers who remain still in fear of getting hit with heat vision

.

"Sorry about that. We can get started now" She says

.

The robbers hold out their guns and fire at the two heroes. Bullets bounce off Kara and Barry speed catches bullets in his hand. When they run out, Barry drops several dozen bullets

.

"Is that it? Does this mean you'll surrender now?" He says, wiping the sweat from his brow, still not quite fast enough to do that without a good bit of effort

.

They toss their guns and try to run, only for Barry to speed ahead, all the robbers ending up tied together, and the money sitting in front of the bank with the tellers

.

"There, all done"

.

He turns to Kara and holds out his fist

.

"Pound it?"

"Pound it" She says, bumping her fist with his

.

The two get ready to leave, only to be swarmed by reporters

.

* * *

"Supergirl, who is this new masked man?"

"A friend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Sibling?"

* * *

.

"This is Savitar, he's my best friend" Kara says as Barry beams

.

* * *

"Savitar, what's your relationship to Supergirl?"

"How long have you known her?"

"Is there any romantic chemistry between you?"

* * *

.

"It feels like I've known Supergirl forever, and as to our relationship, its like she said, we're best friends" He says throwing an arm around her shoulders

"That's enough questions we have to go. Race ya Savitar" She says taking off as Barry turns to the reporters

"See, I can't actually blame her for that. Turnabout is fair play after all" He says speeding off

.

Barry sits on Kara's couch, and as he waits for her to get ready, he swipes through some screens that have been in the corners of his vision

.

* * *

**You have stopped a Singularity. + 3000Exp **

**You have defeated The Reverse Flash, The Rival, and Godspeed. + 2000Exp **

**You have broken the Dimensional Barrier. Gain Skill: [Breach]**

* * *

.

* * *

**Trauma from going through an unstable breach within a singularity has caused you memory loss of the last year or so and many events before that**

* * *

.

* * *

**Minor Amnesia has caused certain skills to be lost:**  
**[Fireball]**  
**[Thunderbolt]**

* * *

.

* * *

**You have leveled up x 3**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar**

**Level: 13 EXP: 150/2000 **

**Title: [The Oncoming God of Speed]**

**Race: [Meta-Human]**

**Class: [Speedster]**

**Sub-Class:**

**Hp: 7000/7000 Hp Regen: 70 per minute (+875 per minute)**

**Se: 2634/2634 Se Regen: 26.34 per minute **

**Mp: 650/650 Mp Regen: 2.5 per minute **

**Str: 10 **

**Vit: 140 **

**Mag: 26 **

**Spd: 1177 **

**Wis: 10 **

**Def: 10 **

**Res: 10 **

**Status Points: 20 **

**Perk Points: 0**

* * *

.

* * *

**Current speed: 1765.5 Miles per hour**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Breach] - Active - 2000Se **

**\- Open a portal to another reality **

**\- Required Spd: 6752. Current Speed makes this skill unusable without [Tachyon Prototype] or [?]**

* * *

.

"_Nearly there, I'm so close to my speed before Zoom showed up, and the tachyons already make me faster than him_"

.

Barry swipes all the screens away and thinks about his current situation. Logically it seems he was, in fact, Barry Allen, the original, somehow was a Hero, and also that he himself stopped the singularity. Afterword apparently falling through the breach he created to stop the black hole into Kara's world, Earth-38

.

"So if I'm back in time as myself, then Zoom would appear on my earth soon"

"Who's Zoom?"

.

Barry curses his habit of speaking out loud, before turning to his blonde friend, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. Kara wears a sleeveless knee length black dress, and her hair cascades down her shoulders and back in light curls, making her look even more beautiful.

.

"Kara, you look...radiant, like an angel"

.

Kara's blush covers her entire face as she tries to hide the smile splitting her face and the butterflies in her stomach

.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She says, looking him up and down

.

Barry examines himself, seeing his semi-formal apparel. Black dress pants, a collared shirt and a black tie

.

"Don't think that got you out of answering, who's this Zoom?"

"A Speedster, and evil one, and I think he should be making his way to my earth soon"

"Your memories coming back then?"

"Everything before the last year, but nothing else"

"Any clue how to get back to your earth yet?"

"Don't know anyone who can fix my Tachyon Device, so until then"

"Oh shoot, I knew we forgot something" Kara says surprised

"What?"

"The DEO, they'd probably be able to help you fix it"

"Kara, lets go tomorrow, right now, I want to go enjoy a night out with you" He says as Kara smiles at him

"Yeah, now we have to go see if I can drink you under the table" She says teasingly as he smirks

.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back on Earth-1**

* * *

.

"Cait you have to rest"

"I can rest when we find Barry, Cisco" Cait says examining camera footage and typing furiously on the computer

"Nora, can you talk some sense into your mother?"

"Uncle Cisco, I agree with her, though its more because I now fear for my existence" She says, puffy eyes and pale skin showing how upset she'd been

"You been able to use your powers for anything Cisco?" Cait says, not even looking in his direction

"I've tried, I really have, but all I see is this blonde girl that can fly and a mess of different Earths one next to the other" He says as Cait stops typing, the room going dead

.

Cisco looks to Cait, feeling her sudden spike in anger and taking a step back

.

"Did it never occur to you that he could be on another earth?" Cait says, Frost having talked to her about the possibility, though Cait had dismissed it as unlikely

"The speed required for it would be ridiculous, even more than Barry has access to right now"

"Cisco, that device on his chest, what did you think it was supposed to do?" Cait says, this new possibility opening new avenues of interest

"I don't know, but I didn't think it could open a wormhole"

.

Cait types furiously, looking into the device on Barry's chest, trying to figure out how he made it

.

"We'll find you Barry, I promise. We'll be together soon, I know your trying to find a way back as well"

.

* * *

**Back on Earth-38**

* * *

.

""Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug""

.

Barry down another tankard of Sakuran Ale as Kara does the same

.

"Kara...you were right...this stuff is amazing" He slurs, half drunk for the first time in forever

"T-told you so. This doesn't mean I'll let you win" She slurs, equally as drunk

.

The bartender puts two more as they get ready to continue their drinking competition

.

* * *

.

"I..love this earth" He says, his body supported by a stumbling Kara

"Haha, I win Barry...your a...a lightweight" She teases, probably the same level of drunk he is

"W-what I lack in weight...I make up for in speed...oh Shhh" He says, half shushing and half laughing

.

* * *

.

Kara unlocks the door and the two inebriated heroes stumble in, Barry collapsing on the couch and Kara stumbling through the house to her room

.

"Thanks for tonight Barry...I don't get out enough...and this was f-fun" She says, drunk smile on her face

"Don't mention it" He says, his metabolism already going leaving him only slightly drunk

"Barry...you should come sleep with me...wait, I mean the couch can't be comfortable" She says, barely holding herself up using the wall

.

He walks forward, his steps getting straighter and longer in stride with each movement as the alcohol leaves his system

.

"Come here Kara"

.

He opens his arms and Kara hugs him. Barry picks her up bridal style as she squeaks. He carries her to her room and puts her in bed, tucking her in before he moves to leave, only to be stopped by Kara grabbing his sleeve

.

"Please stay Barry, I don't...don't wanna be alone" She says, and he almost thinks she's sober until he sees the look in her eyes

"I'll stay, but not in bed with you"

.

He sits in a chair by her bed and she pouts, her childlike actions only making her look cuter before she closes her eyes

.

"_Haven't been with a woman in years, they should make me a saint for this_" He thinks, frustrated and still tipsy

.

He sits there, watching Kara as she sleeps, and he can't help but feeling like he should remember something important

.

* * *

**And so ends chapter 7. Now then, before anyone flames me for Barry seemingly flirting with and getting closer to Kara when he has Cait**

**.**

**He doesn't remember the new timeline, just the originals where he was just a time remnant, so until he remembers its just like he was killed as Savitar and appeared in Kara's earth, though he did remember how he got to earth 38, that's it, the only memory from the new timeline**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank You for your Patronage**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now onto Chapter 8**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

.

"Please stay Barry, I don't...don't wanna be alone" She says, and he almost thinks she's sober until he sees the look in her eyes

"I'll stay, but not in bed with you"

.

He sits in a chair by her bed and she pouts, her childlike actions only making her look cuter before she closes her eyes

.

"_Haven't been with a woman in years, they should make me a saint for this_" He thinks, frustrated and still tipsy

.

He sits there, watching Kara as she sleeps, and he can't help but feeling like he should remember something important

.

* * *

.

Kara opens her eyes, rubbing her eyes, then holding her head, a bit of a hangover left from las night. She sniffs the air, smelling a heavenly scent, she walks into the kitchen

.

"Ah, Kara, your awake, I'm almost done, pull up a chair" Barry says smiling, as he flips another pancake onto the stack of a hundred before going to the pan of bacon

"Barry, I really mean it. Your my best friend now" She says staring at the pile of food

"Who would've thought all someone had to do to win your heart was get you drunk and make you breakfast" He teases as she realizes what she said and blushes, wide awake now

.

By the time the two heroes finish their food, Kara's hangover is gone and Barry's already speed washed all the dishes

.

"Your definitely a better roommate then my sister" Kara says, sighing happily

"And when do I get to meet this sister?"

"We do have to go to the DEO today, I guess we can do it then"

.

The two turn when they hear someone trying to open the door

.

"Kara? Why's your door locked" A female voice says

.

Kara turns to Barry, eyes wide and panicked

.

"Hide"

.

Barry looks around before he phases his body into the wall

.

"Alex, hi" Kara says, ushering her sister into her house

"Who's in your house?" She says

"W-what do you mean?"

"Kara, theirs twice as many plates as usual"

"...I was hungry..."

"There's clothes strewn about the floor, men's clothes"

"...I was helping Winn get ready for his date..." She responds weakly

"And my heat scanner says someone's here right now"

.

Kara sighs and looks to the wall

.

"Barry, you can come out now. Alex is cool, you can show her"

.

Barry phases out of the wall, zipping around the room, putting away the clothes, dishes, and stands next to Kara

.

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen" He says shaking her hand

"And you spent the night?" Alex asks, looking to Kara

"Yeah, she's letting me crash here until I can get back to my earth"

"Your earth?"

.

Alex sits down very confused as Barry explains everything once more

.

"So, your stuck here until you can fix that weird device?"

"Well, there is one more possibility" He says carefully as Kara looks at him confused

"You didn't tell me"

"Because I'm not really comfortable with it"

.

He speeds to the kitchen, grabbing a sheet of paper and pen, writing down a list and handing it to Alex

.

* * *

**Benzene Methanol **

**Carbon Disulfide **

**Dioxygen Difluoride **

**Sodium Chlorate **

**Biometric Converter**

* * *

.

"Can you get these things? I heard you work for a secret government agency"

"I didn't tell him" Kara says quickly

"But your not really quiet when your on the phone" He says, still uncomfortable with the whole thing they want him to explain

"What exactly are these things?" Alex asks, having no clue what it would all do together

.

Barry hums, not sure whether or not to tell them, before sighing

.

"Its a speed drug, Velocity 9. It would let me be fast enough to get home, with enough doses that is, and it would be a permanent increase"

"Why didn't you mention it sooner?" Kara asks

"Well, I suppose I just didn't want to leave" He says as Kara blushes

.

Alex sees the way to two stare at each other before turning back to Barry

.

"Why do you need to leave, why not just stay?" She asks

"Because I have my own villains back home, and while we have heroes on my earth, they have no other speedsters right now" He says sadly, knowing he'd have to go eventually

"I can get these things, but the Biometric converter will take time"

"How much?"

"Couple hours max" She says shrugging

"That long?"

"Could have been sooner, but Livewire got broken out of prison by this girl with a sonic scream"

"Siobahn"

"Wasn't she the one that screamed you off the Catco Skyscraper?" Barry says distracted, speed scribbling down a chemical formula and handing it to Alex

.

Kara nods and soon enough Alex has to leave, going to get everything set

.

* * *

.

A couple hours later, Kara looks out the window, hearing something only she can hear

.

"Ms. Grant got kidnapped by Livewire and Siobahn" She says, quickly changing into her Supergirl costume as Barry speeds into his own costume

.

* * *

.

The two reach a park, seeing a woman with white hair shooting electricity while another watches over Cat, handcuffed to a bench

.

"Hey sparky, shrieky. How about we step away from the nice lady, settle this like women" Barry says as everyone looks at him

"What? There are more of you here then me" He says as Kara smiles and shakes her head

"Who's the new guy?" Livewire asks

"I am Savitar...The God of Speed"

"I believe that as much as I'm the pope" Livewire says

.

Siobahn walks in front of them and shrieks, the sound wave not affecting Barry or Kara

.

"Told ya it would work" Barry says, gesturing to the device in Kara's ears

"What are you waiting for" Banshee says to Livewire

"Careful who you yell at"

.

Lightning arcs across her fingers and she launches it at the two heroes, they dodge it, Barry rushing forward and knocking the two to the ground

.

"Come on" Barry says taunting the two

.

Livewire turns into electricity and goes into a street lamp as Barry speeds after her, chasing her up a building and onto a roof

.

"That all you got Sparky"

.

He rushes forward and Livewire explodes into electricity, shooting him off the building. He lands on the ground, weak and smoking

.

"Zap" She says, sadistic smirk on her features

.

Supergirl goes to check on Barry when the two female villains stand before her and a helicopter flies overhead

.

"I hate helicopters"

.

Livewire fires a blast at the helicopter, only for Kara to rush in and get struck instead, falling to the ground a good distance away

.

"Banshee, you can deal with Supergirl, I want the self proclaimed god"

.

Livewire walks towards Barry, hitting him with electricity as he screams. He tries to run away, but every time, she steals his lightning away before he can move, surprisingly similar to Blackout. She does it over and over, and he gets progressively weaker, his consciousness fading, until he hears a voice

.

"Savitar, catch"

.

He weakly turns his head, seeing a cylindrical syringe flying towards him. He rushes towards it, grabbing it in the moment of confusion. He stands before livewire, his confidence returning

.

"And what will that do to little old me?"

"It's not for you"

.

Barry grins and flips the syringe, jamming it into his leg. He growls as his black and white lightning arcs around his body, stronger than before as his entire body vibrates. He holds his hand up to the sky, white lightning striking him as his Savitar Armor forms

.

"**Bow to your God**"

.

He speeds forward, knocking out Silver Banshee, before he looks at Livewire

.

"**You...you hurt my friend**"

.

He speeds around her, attacking her over and over again. Once she is on her knees, bruised and beaten, he stands before her, pulling his right hand back, a blade emerging

.

"...Don't..."

.

He looks to Kara, listening to her weak pleas. He retracts his blade with a sigh and knocks out Livewire. He rushes over and picks up Kara, his suit dissipating, leaving him in his costume

.

"Hey Supergirl, you okay" He says concerned

"Yeah, I'm alright" She says, leaning more into his chest as he smiles down at her

"Lets get you home" He says softly as he speeds off, dozens of reporters having already taken a picture of the scene of the two of them

.

* * *

.

Barry lays her on the couch, getting her some tea

.

"Thank you Barry" She says, smiling at him as she takes the drink

"You take it easy Kara, I know how bad it is to get struck by lightning"

"Oh Rao, Barry, you got hurt worse than I did. I should be taking care of you"

"I heal fast, especially with the first dose of V-9" He says, holding the empty syringe

.

He sits down next to her, going through a few things as Kara rests, starting with using [Observe] on the V-9

.

* * *

**[Perfected Velocity-9] - Item **

**\- The Speed Drug created by Harry Wells, Zoom, and Caitlin Snow **

**\- This is the perfected version and grants a permanent boost **

**\- Temporary: Doubles Spd for 1 hour **

**\- Permanent: + 500 Spd per use**

* * *

.

* * *

**First use of [Perfected V-9] has increased Spd by 1000 instead of 500**

* * *

.

* * *

**You have defeated Silver Banshee. + 500Exp **

**You have defeated Livewire. + 750Exp**

* * *

.

* * *

**EXP: 1400/2000**

* * *

.

* * *

**Spd: 1177 + 1000 = 2177 **

**Vit: 140**

* * *

.

* * *

**Current speed: 3265.5 Miles per hour**

* * *

.

* * *

**Se: 4634/4634Se Regen: 46.34 per minute**

* * *

.

"That's really nice" He says smiling

"What's that Barry?"

"My speed, its almost doubled"

"And how do you know that"

"It starts with this other strange ability I have..."

.

Barry explains his Gamer Ability to Kara, stopping to answer a few questions and smiling at her confused face, and watching her shocked expression when he invites her to the Party

.

"That's actually a pretty cool ability" Kara says, trying to go through her own screens

"And that's why I know it'll only be two or three more doses and then I can go home"

"Don't get your hopes up Barry" Alex says walking in

"What do you mean?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to get the Biometric Converter, I was way off in what we could do" She says sitting down

"By your tone, I take it you can't make anymore perfected V-9?"

"Not for a while at least, everything else is easy, but that Biometric Converter...it takes time to create one of those" Alex says as Barry sighs

"Its fine, I think the heroes on my earth can handle things for a while" He says lying back

"Who are the heroes on your earth?"

.

He gets a vision of Vibe and Killer frost, both surprisingly appearing very early in the timeline  
.

"_This new timeline is just full of surprises_" He thinks, wondering how his relationship is with these new versions of Cait and Cisco

.

"Well, we have The Vibe, he uses blasts of extradimensional energy, he might even be able to get me home if he gets strong enough, but not yet"

"Any more?"

"We have Killer Frost, don't mind the name, she's a teddy bear. She manipulates Ice" He says, fonder memories appearing from old timelines

"Your face says she means something to you?" Alex says as Kara perks up, looking at Barry

"We had our differences, but I like to think we were the best of friends" Barry says as Kara breathes a sigh of relief

"Were the best of friends?"

"Your prying Alex, but yeah, I think Kara and I get along better" He says as the two heroes smile at each other

"Is that really all you and Kara are? The best of friends" Alex asks skeptically as the two blush

"I mean yeah, Barry and I..."

"Do you want to go out with me Kara?" He asks interrupting her

.

Kara stops and stares, like a deer in headlights, at Barry, who looks completely serious

.

"Barry, we've only known each other for two days"

"And what's wrong with that, I can't say I ever got along as well with someone as I do with you. It makes me want to learn even more about you" He says as she blushes

"Alright Barry, I'll go on a date with you" She says as Alex laughs

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone"

"Alex!" Kara squeaks

.

Alex laughs as she leaves the apartment. She makes it halfway to the elevator then stops when Barry speeds ahead of her

.

"Hey Alex, I don't exactly know this city, except for the places Kara took me and..."

"You want my help picking a date for my own sister?"

"Please?" He says, puppy dog eyes in full effect

"Alright. Alright, just put those away. Now then, Kara isn't really fancy, here's what you can do that she likes..."

.

* * *

.

Kara hears a knock at her door, she looks at herself in the mirror one more time, straightening out her yellow dress and fixing her bun

.

"Coming"

.

She opens the door and see's Barry carrying a mess of boxes so tall she almost can't see him

.

"Alright, I've got pot stickers, sticky buns from this place called Noonan's, fried sugar pastries, and three different kinds pizza" He says, listing off the places Alex told him about

.

Kara squeals and jumps up and down, taking all the food from Barry and giving him a bone crushing hug, which he eagerly returns through the creaking he can feel in his bones

.

"You got all my favorite foods"

"And the Wizard of Oz" He says, holding up a DVD

.

Kara's smile brightens and she pecks him on the cheek. He beams and speeds around the room, getting the movie set up and all the food in the right place so they can reach for it, before putting himself and Kara on the couch  
.

"You sure like to do things fast don't you Barry?" Kara teases

"Well it is one of my specialties"

.

Kara leans over whispers into his ear

.

"I hope you don't do everything this fast. I want this night...to go nice and slow" She says, her voice low and sultry

.

And with that voice in his head, she giggles and turns on the movie. As they watch the movie, she enjoys his distant look and flushed cheeks. Kara leans into his chest, enjoying their surprising level of closeness for only two days of knowing each other, along with the well of feelings in her chest regarding the silver speedster

.

* * *

.

"This was a good first date Barry, nice and easy, saving the fancy stuff for another time" Kara says, snuggling into his chest further, enjoying him holding her

"So there will be a next time?" Barry asks hopefully

.

Kara sits up and straddles Barry's lap, pressing her lips to his

.

"Does that answer your question?" She says, pulling back and smiling

"Dunno, might have to hear that answer again" He says pressing his lips to hers

.

* * *

.

Barry opens his eyes and yawns, a few moment later looking into the blue eyes of Kara Zor-El, who rests on his chest  
.

"Morning sleepy head" She says, leaning forward and pecking his nose, causing him to smile at her, happy look in his eyes

"Morning beautiful" He says, kissing her on the forehead

.

The two get up and get ready for the day, Barry taking a shower than going to make breakfast as Kara does the same. Once the shower stops, Barry turns, seeing Kara humming a happy tune while buttoning her blouse and fixing her hair

.

"Kara, last night..."

"It was amazing, and we didn't go very far but..." Kara says, blush coloring her cheeks as she smiles

"Don't worry Kara, your worth any wait" He says, handing her a cup of coffee

"Barry, I'd really like to stay, but I have to get to work" She says looking at the clock

.

He steps away from the kitchen for a moment and hugs her, pressing his lips against hers, which she returns, putting down the cup of coffee to wrap her arms around his neck

.

"Hey Kara?"

"Mmm?"

"We're floating"

.

Kara pulls away and looks down, noting that she is in fact floating, holding Barry up as well. He tightens his arms around her waist and she lowers them to the ground, embarrassed

.

"S-sorry. That's never happened before"

"It was cute, I hope it happens again" He says, kissing her cheek

.

He goes back to cooking himself breakfast, humming the same happy tune as Kara, who smiles at him before leaving for work

.

* * *

**4 days later**

* * *

.

"Do I even want to go back?" He says to himself once he's alone

.

He sits on the couch and thinks to himself. Remembering the betrayal, the rejection of everyone on Earth-1. He starts pacing through the room, more and more thoughts coming into his head

.

"I mean, even throughout everything, I shouldn't condemn a new timeline just because of other versions" He says sighing

.

He reaches into his inventory, pulling out a case filled with vials, Alex's supposed 'Solution' to the lack of Biometric Converters

.

* * *

**[Unstable Velocity-9]**

**\- The Speed Drug created by Harry Wells, Zoom, and Caitlin Snow **

**\- This version is unstable and grants a temporary boost **

**\- Temporary: Doubles Spd for 1 hour **

**\- Deals 50% Hp as damage upon use **

* * *

.

"This explains why Zoom was dying, at least I can regenerate the Hp easily enough" He says, putting them back in his inventory, unwilling to use them except in an life and death emergency

.

He lays on the couch, wondering how he's even going to get home without his [Tachyon Device] or [Perfected Velocity-9]

.

"Suppose Cisco's just gonna have to get a lot better at Breaching if they want me back anytime soon"

.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Earth-1**

* * *

.

"Cait, King Shark appearing down by the docks"

"Go take care of it Cisco, I'm getting really close"

"Caitlin, its not just King Shark, Black Siren in the center of town. Rupture on the city limits. We need to go now"

"Not now Cisco, once we find Barry, he can..."

"CAITLIN, we can find Barry later, we have to protect the city"

"FINE!"

.

Caitlin's hair turns white and her eyes turn electric blue

.

"Lets go, I have some misplaced aggression" Killer Frost says, the room dropping several degrees immediately

"Alright, look out Zoom's Army, here comes Team Savitar"

.

Cisco opens a breach, with a grunt of pain and the two step into it. In the back of both of their minds, Caitlin and Killer Frost both think the same thing, their thoughts far off

.

"_Barry, wherever you are, please be okay_"

.

* * *

**Back on Earth-38**

* * *

.

"Wonder what Kara's up too, should be lunch for her soon" He says looking at the clock

.

He smiles, stretching for a moment, before speeding out, going to get Kara and him some lunch, happy to go spend some time with his girlfriend

.

* * *

.

He reaches CatCo. with lunch in hand and soon finds Kara at her desk

.

"Hey beautiful" He says, pecking her on the cheek

"Barry, your here...and your brought lunch" She says excitedly

"Yep, sticky buns and cinnamon latte for you, and donuts and cookie dough milkshake for me" He says

"You spoil me" She says, finishing off her first sticky bun

"You deserve it" He says, loving look in his eyes

.

Kara looks at him, feeling the love and happiness exuding from him, she leans over and presses her lips to his, a chaste kiss that quickly turns passionate

.

"Keira, none of that in my field of vision. You can go find a broom closet if you need to be cavorting with Mr. Allen right now"

.

The two quickly separate, Barry licking the icing off his lips

.

"You are right Kara, these sticky buns are good, though you taste much better" He says, his voice low and husky as she blushes, her entire face and even her ears going red

"Barry!" She squeaks

"What is it Kara? I'm saying your lips taste like strawberries. What did you think I said?" He replies, his innocent voice and grinning face contrasting greatly

.

The girl of steel does the only adult thing at that moment. She puffs her cheeks and playfully hits him in the chest repeatedly

.

"That was mean Barry. I'm not used to being teased" She says once she calms down

"Your not the only one"

"Hmm?"

.

Barry reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone, showing her several news articles, the pictures all of him carrying her the week before, loving look in both of their eyes

.

* * *

**Savitar and Supergirl. The new power couple?**

**The God of Speed and his Priestess?**

**Everyone needs love, why not a superhero?**

* * *

.

"There's about a dozen more" He says, holding in his laughter

"This is what you get for calling yourself the God of Speed" She says

"It was good at the time" He says, enjoying the light banter with his blonde girlfriend

"At least the headlines were right about us" She says, giving him back his phone

.

She stands up and wraps her arms around Barry's neck, kissing him again, which he eagerly returns

.

"Keira. Broom. Closet. Use it"

.

Barry chuckles at Kara's embarrassment until she takes his hand and leads him off, replacing the hilarity with surprise as a grin splits his face. They pass by Winn and James, and Barry gives the two a nod as he passes by, watching James sourly hand Winn $50

.

* * *

.

"Kara...are you sure...about a broom closet?" He says in-between kisses

"Yeah...I want you...right now..."

.

Barry hands fist her blond curls as he picks her up, laying her on a stack on of boxes. She pulls him closer, and he grunts in pain as he feels the pain of his ribs being broken

.

"Barry...you okay?"

"Sorry Kara, I'm good" He says, his [Gamer's Body] restoring his body a moment later

.

Kara sits up, the mood ruined, as she looks at him

.

"I broke your ribs didn't I?"

"Its nothing, I'm already healed"

"Barry, I don't want to...do anything if I have to worry about hurting you"

"Kara..."

"No Barry, you wanna do anything, find a way that I can't hurt you" Kara says, pecking him on the cheek before she walks out, leaving a flustered Barry and a new screen

.

* * *

**Quest: What's a guy gotta do for love?**  
**Objectives:**  
**Figure out how to raise Def to [1500] or more []**  
**or Create a skill to cause a Red Sun Environment []**  
**Rewards:**  
**Some Kryptonian Lovin…**

* * *

.

"Almost feel like the systems becoming a pervert" Barry mumbles, accepting the quest without hesitation

.

He leaves Catco, wondering how to do either of the two tasks, as both are beyond his power at the moment. He pulls up another screen, thinking about a possible answer

.

* * *

**[Philosopher's Stone] - Active - 48/100 **

**-An object created through condensed Speedforce Energy. It unlocks a person's true potential **

**[Unleash Potential] - Active - 1000Se **

**\- Turns a person into a [Meta-Human] by connecting them with another reality's or another timeline's version of themselves **

**[Speedforce Blast] - Active - 300Se **

**\- Shoots a blast of pure Speedforce Energy. Fast enough to hit a [Speedster]**

**[Speedster's Potential] - Active - 2000Se **

**\- Only a [Speedster] can truly use the Philosopher's Stone **

**\+ 150 Spd **

**\- Gain [Speedster Armor]**

**\- Can only be used once per [Speedster]**

**Unlocks at level 50: [?]**

**Unlocks at level 100: [?]**

* * *

.

"_This would probably have something to do with it. A Spark of Divinity would definitely allow me at start at least_" He thinks, a new plan forming in his head

.

He summons his **[Philosopher's Stone]**, and tosses the glowing stone into the air, before catching it and doing it again

.

"Now then, who would make a good Meta?" He says, a concrete plan formed in his head as speeds off, his white and black lightning trailing behind him

.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on Earth-1**

* * *

.

"Frost, Behind you"

.

She turns and blasts Rupture before he can swing his weapon

.

"Cisco, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up" She says, her hair half white and half brown

"We have too, we're the only ones who can stop this"

.

A large half-man, half-shark rushes from behind Cait/Frost, only to be blasted to the side. The two heroes turn to see a face they never thought to see again

.

"My name is Harrison Wells, I'm from Earth-2, and I think we can help each other in this current situation" He says, resting a large gun on his shoulder

.

* * *

**Back on Earth-38**

* * *

.

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" A woman with black hair says

"I want to unleash your potential Lena Luther. You want to change your family name to something positive right? Then all I ask is that you trust me once and you'll never see me again"

.

He holds up the Stone and she looks entranced at it

.

"What is that Savitar?"

"The Philosopher's Stone, doesn't turn lead into gold, but it unlocks any latent powers and potential"

"And you think I have powers?"

"Just a hunch, all you have to do is touch it"

"That's it?"

"That's it" He says nodding

.

She hesitantly reaches out and touches the stone before she is lifted into the air and covered in a sap like substance, leaving her in a pillar

.

"Pleasure doing business with you" He says, speeding off

.

* * *

.

"Powers? I'm just a human"

"Believe me, your destined for more, I know it"

"And how do you know?"

"That would be telling, and its less fun that way"

"Yeah, well I think..."

"Your daughter..."

"What about her?"

"You want to have the power to protect her don't you. Just take the stone and you'll have all the power you desire, all yours and under your complete control"

.

He holds the stone out and continues to try and convince her, his voice slipping into the commanding God of Speed's

.

"**Samantha Arias, Take...your power**"

.

She reaches forward and touches the stone, lifted up the same way as Lena, becoming encased in a pillar of sap

.

"Sorry Reign, your not coming around this time, at least...not how you were intended" He says, speeding off a moment later

.

* * *

.

He rushes into Kara's house and onto the couch, having felt the influx of Exp, he swipes his hand, causing many screens to appear

.

* * *

**You have created a new Meta-human. + 750 Exp **

**You have unleashed and redesigned Reign to be a good person and maybe even a Hero. + 15000 Exp **

**You have leveled up x 6**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar**

**Level: 19 EXP: 2450/3000**

**Title: [The Oncoming God of Speed]**

**Race: [Meta-Human]**

**Class: [Speedster]**

**Hp: 11500/11500 Hp Regen: 115 per minute (+1625 per minute)**

**Se: 5216/5216 Se Regen: 52.16 per minute **

**Mp: 950/950Mp Regen: 2.5 per minute **

**Str: 10 **

**Vit: 140 + 90 = 230 **

**Mag: 26 + 12 = 38 **

**Spd: 2177 + 201 = 2378 **

**Wis: 10 **

**Def: 10 **

**Res: 10 **

**Status Points: 20 + 30 = 50 **

**Perk Points: 0 + 1 = 1**

* * *

.

* * *

**Current speed: 3567 Miles per hour**

* * *

.

* * *

**Unleashing the Potential of such a powerful Kryptonian has maxed out [Philosopher's Stone]**

* * *

.

* * *

**Due to channeling a large amount of Speedforce Energy into the [Philosopher's Stone] a new skill has been gained and added to it**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Philosopher's Stone] - Active **

**-An object created through condensed Speedforce Energy. It unlocks a person's true potential **

**[Speedforce Blast] - Active - 300Se **

**\- Shoots a blast of pure Speedforce Energy. Fast enough to hit a [Speedster]**

**[Unleash Potential] - Active - 1000Se **

**\- Turns a person into a [Meta-Human] by connecting them with another reality's or another timeline's version of themselves **

**[Speedster's Potential] - Active - 2000Se**

** \- Only a [Speedster] can truly use the Philosopher's Stone **

**\+ 150 Spd**

**Gain [Speedster Armor]**

**\- Can only be used once per [Speedster]**

**[Elixir of Life] - Active - 5000Se**

** \- Create a potion to extend your lifespan **

**\- Extends your lifespan by 100 years per use **

**[God-Maker] - Active - 10,000Se**

** \- Every God had to start somewhere, and now, you can start down the same path **

**\- Gain a [Spark of Divinity]**

**[Store Energy] - Passive **

**\- Store Speedforce Energy in this stone to be used at a later date **

**\- Takes Se into [Store Energy] at a 3:1 Ratio**

**\- Current Se Pool: 0/0 **

* * *

.

"Well then" He says, a dark smile crossing his features

.

* * *

**And so Ends chapter 8, with the introduction of Harry Wells, Barry getting very close to Kara, and the Metapocalypse beginning in central city without Savitar to defend it**

**.**

**The Perfected Velocity 9, I figured if Godspeed had the ability to make it then why not have Savitar have that as a part of his large amount of future knowledge**

**.**

**And now starts Barry's ascension into real Godhood, once he manages the final step of course**

**.**

**As for how Barry and Kara got so close so quickly, I've seen it happen, people that instantly click to such an extent that they act like they've known each other for years**

**.**

**As to one of my reviews, it doesn't count as a harem until there are three people, so with Frost, it only counts technically, but not really since they share a body**

**.**

**Because someone said something Ill post this: Livewire is basically the Anathema to Barry, she can steal his lightning and control it, so why shouldn't she be able to defeat Barry when she can take his lightning away before he can run?**

.

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank You for Your Patronage**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, getting pretty far into the story now, cool. I really am appreciative of the sheer number of you that favorite and follow my story, it makes me feel good that so many people want to read my work**

**.**

**To answer on of my reviewers: Earth-1 and Earth-38 will have a time difference of 1:1, so nothing, because I feel it works better for the story, have Barry on another earth, essentially living another life, away from Cait and Central City, to cause even more drama once everything comes out**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Elixir of Life] - Active - 5000Se **

**\- Create a potion to extend your lifespan **

**\- Extends your lifespan by 50 years per use**

**[God-Maker] - Active - 10,000Se **

**\- Every God had to start somewhere, and now, you can start down the same path **

**\- Gain a [Spark of Divinity]**

**[Store Energy] - Passive **

**\- Store Speedforce Energy in this stone to be used at a later date **

**\- Takes Se into [Store Energy] at a 3:1 Ratio **

**\- Current Se Pool: 0/0**

* * *

.

**"Well then" He says, a dark smile crossing his features**

**.**

* * *

**1 Week later**

* * *

.

Barry sits cross-legged on the floor, letting his lightning arc around his body and into the stone in his hands. He opens his eyes, taking several deep breaths before pulling up a screen

.

* * *

**[Store Energy] - Passive **

**\- Store Speedforce Energy in this stone to be used at a later date **

**\- Takes Se into [Store Energy] at a 3:1 Ratio **

**\- Current Se Pool: 4368/4368**

* * *

.

"Almost there. Couple more days of this then I'll be ready" He says, his eagerness growing by the day

.

For the past week, he had been depositing small amounts of Speedforce Energy into the stone, trying to build up enough to use [God-Maker]

.

"You done with your meditation, Baby?" Kara asks, finishing cooking breakfast

"Yeah, a little longer and I should be able to do it"

"Do you actually know what it will do?"

"I know what I want it to do, and whether that happens is up in the air" He says, hoping it will do what he needs

.

Kara sits a plate in front of him and steal a strip of bacon as she goes to get changed

.

"What are we doing again Kara? It is Saturday after all"

"We keep putting off going to the DEO for one reason or another. They most likely can help you fix your thing to help you get home, we also need to see if Alex managed any more of your serum"

.

He nods and goes to take a quick shower before changing and the two leave

.

* * *

**At the DEO**

* * *

.

"Kara, why am I here" Winn asks, looking at the table of broken parts

"I would also like to know that Miss Danvers"

"Ease up J'onn, we need to help Barry, and Winn is good at these things"

"Can you at least tell me what I'm looking at?" J'onn asks

"Its a Tachyon Prototype, meant to harness faster than light particles to make me fast enough to break the Dimensional Barrier" Barry says

"This little device could break the barrier between dimensions?"

"With a speedster to use it of course"

"And you can't get home without it?" Alex asks

"I could, but it would take a lot longer with you having to make more Perfected V-9" He says as Alex remembers

"That's right, here's the second dose" She says, handing him a syringe

.

He smiles and places it in his inventory, ready to use it if this plan falls through

.

"So, can you help me fix it?"

"I suppose, since we are called the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, it would be in our best interest to help you" J'onn says

"Thank you, I mean that"

.

* * *

.

"Barry Allen, let me introduce you to Dr. Heart, she's been helping me with your Speed Drug"

.

Barry looks at the woman, seeing she's about as tall as Kara, long brown and blonde hair, a lab coat

.

"'Ello , you must be the speedster bloke we've been helping. Now I 'ave to ask, you need our 'elp cause you can't get it up on your own?" She says, her accent heavily British in nature

.

Barry gawks at the woman, red faced, as she grins at him before laughing

.

"Sorry, sorry, I've been waiting to do that for a while now. No harm done, right mate?" She says holding out her hand

"That's not funny" He says shaking her hand

"Yes it is, accept that and you'll have a lot of fun workin with me" She says

"Dr. Heart has her own set of powers relating to this field"

"Your a Meta-human?" He says, confused, knowing he didn't use the stone on her

"Suppose so, though my powers revolve around 'Cooking', if you can believe that"

"Cooking?"

"I can make anything healthy and filling, it was hilarious when people would gawk at me eating a fried stick of butter"

"And then we found her and we both learned that she can use her 'Cooking' to make drugs and medicine"

"Your 'ittle speed drug was my crowning achievement. Just how much do you have to eat a day to use that kind of power?"

"10,000 calories a day"

"I thinking cooking for you would be an interesting experience" She says, twirling a strand of her hair

"Sorry, he's taken" Kara says interlocking her arm with his

"Your no fun girlie, its just a bit of flirtin, no harm" She says, turning around and going back to her work

.

Barry watches as her body seems to move on autopilot, mixing various things together and glowing a light coloring

.

"I tried telling Alex the unstable version was dangerous, though she wouldn't hear of it. Said you could 'andle yourself"

"It'll do what I need it to" He says

"Yeah, yeah, now Alex, why is he here"

"Me and Winn have a little competition going. Them fixing his device, or us making enough Perfected Speed Drug"

"And you want 'ittle old me to make some Biometric Converters right? Never tried, suppose I could" She says, interested by the new development

"Are you really turning this into a bet Alex?" Barry asks, amused by the whole thing

"Why not, this way, you get your device and some more Speed, isn't that a win-win"

"Sure, both might actually be better, than I could come and go as I please" He says, putting his arm around a beaming Kara

.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Earth-1**

* * *

.

"Alright, they've taken half the town, but for the moment their stopping" Cisco says, a map showing half the map red, and the other half blue

"Because it took them a while to realize that The Flash isn't here"

"The Flash? Our speedster is called Savitar" Caitlin says, resting in a chair

"The God of Motion, suppose that fits just as well" Harry says, tweaking his large weapon

"What do they need Barry for?"

"Zoom wants him, for whatever reason"

"Zoom?" Cait asks, remembering Frost saying something in passing

"An evil Speedster on my Earth" He says distractedly

.

They all remain silent, each with their own thoughts, before Cait speaks up

.

"Harry, how did you get to our Earth?" Cait asks, hope welling up in her chest

.

* * *

**Back on Earth-38**

* * *

.

"How long do you think it'll take" Barry asks, sitting at a desk with Kara, looking for anything happening

"Winn and Alex are good at their work, and Dr. Heart seems to be the competitive type so I'd say not long" She says, head down and voice lowered

"What's wrong Baby" He asks, wrapping his arms around her

.

Kara leans into his chest, getting as close as possible to him

.

"Once they finish, your going to leave" She says, neither accusatory or a question, merely a statement of fact

"I know Baby, I know. But I'll come back as soon as I can, once everything is settled on my earth, I'll come right back, and then I'm all yours" He says, stroking her hair

"Mmm, doesn't mean I won't miss you"

.

Barry puts his hand under her chin, making her look at him

.

"I'll miss you too, and I want you to know...Kara Zor-El, I love you. Once everything's settled, I promise, I'll come back to you" He says as she tears up

"Barry Allen...I love you too" She says, pressing her lips to his and moving into his lap

"You better come back to me, ya hear?" She says, flashing him a beautiful smile

"Yes Ma'am" He says, leaning in for another kiss

.

* * *

.

"I can't believe they kicked us out" Barry says, back on the couch at Kara's apartment

"Well to be fair to them, we were basically having sex in that chair"

"Sorry though, we can't quite do that yet"

"You still haven't done it" Kara whines

"I'm working on it, its not as easy as you think"

"Why don't you use one of your speed drugs to make it easier"

.

Barry opens his mouth to respond, then closes it. The process repeats for a moment before he slaps his forehead hard

.

"I'll take care of it in the morning, its late now" He says, leaning back

.

Kara cuddles with him as he looks at a few screens left from his massive level up

.

* * *

**For hitting level 15, you can select 2 more abilities from [Negative Speedforce]:**  
**[Negative Aura]**  
**[Alter Age]**  
**[Steal Memories]**  
**[Shapeshift]**  
**[Negate Speedforce]**  
**[Absorb Negative Speedforce] Evolves into [Speedforce Siphon]**  
**[Alter Memories] Evolves into [Mental Manipulation]**  
**[Speedforce Fission]**

* * *

.

Barry looks at the options, feeling like [Alter Memories] is good enough for now at least. He selects [Negative Aura], and leaves the other for now

.

* * *

**[Negative Aura] - Active - 1/100 - 100Se per minute **

**\- Anyone who comes into contact with this aura will take damage **

**\- Damage per second: 20**

* * *

.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

.

"Is this really necessary Barry?"

"I have no clue what this will do when I try it Kara" Barry says, his costume on

.

The two stand in the middle of a dessert, far outside the city limits

.

"Here we go" He says summoning the [Philosopher's Stone]

.

His lightning arcs around him as it all seems to go into the stone, leaving him panting and weak looking

.

* * *

**[Store Energy] - Passive **

**\- Store Speedforce Energy in this stone to be used at a later date **

**\- Takes Se into [Store Energy] at a 3:1 Ratio **

**\- Current Se Pool: 6077/6077**

* * *

.

He takes out the [Unstable Velocity-9] and looks to Kara, who give him a supportive nod and thumbs up. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself. He uses the unstable version because he doesn't want to waste the one perfected vial he has if this doesn't work

.

"Here we go"

.

He jabs the syringe into his leg, his body vibrating rapidly as lightning arcs around his entire form, shooting into the stone at a rapid pace as he feels the pain of losing half his Hp

.

"I can feel it, this is gonna hurt..."

.

He holds the stone against his chest, gold energy flowing from it and into him

.

"**[God-Maker]**" He speaks softly

.

The golden energy continues to flow into him, and for a moment, he thinks it might be a painless transition and breathes a sigh of relief, before he feels the buildup of energy

.

"Oh Sh..."

.

Any sentence he was going to say becomes drowned out by his screams and the large amount of energy radiating off him. His body spasms uncontrollably and he falls to the ground

.

* * *

.

"Barry? Barry, you okay?"

.

He opens his eyes, feeling a great deal of pain that is slowly receding. He looks up, noticing Kara's face above his, and then he realizes his head is in Kara's lap

.

"Ugh, Kara? What happened?"

"You kinda exploded in this ball of light, then when it disappeared you were on the ground" She says, running her fingers through his brown hair

"Remind me never to do that again" He says, rubbing his temples

"Hurting? I'm not too surprised by that. It hurts me to see you in pain though" She says, pressing a kiss to his forehead

"Don't worry Baby, I'm getting better by the second"

.

Many screens appear one in front of the other, momentarily shocking Barry, before he looks to Kara

.

"You look through those, just take it easy for a while" She says, continuing to run her fingers through his hair

.

He nods his head and begins to swipe through the screens

.

* * *

**Race has changed from [Meta-Human] to [Partial-Divinity]**

**Class has changed from [Speedster] to [Divine Speedster]**

* * *

.

* * *

**Perks have evolved:**

**[Mana Manipulation] has evolved into [Divine Mana]**

**[Speedster II] and [Negative Speedforce] have merged and evolved into [Divine Speedforce]**

**You have gained Perk: [Spark of Divinity]**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Divine Mana]**

**-A God's ability to use Magic **

**-As a God your Mana is more potent than normal **

**\+ 25 Mag per level **

**\+ 25 Wis per level **

**\+ 25 Res per level**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Divine Speedforce]**

**\- You are a [Speedster] that has achieved Godhood, becoming stronger than any before you **

**\- As a [Divine Speedster], you use both aspects of the [Speedforce] and [Negative Speedforce]**

**\+ 75 Spd per level **

**\+ 40 Vit per level **

**\+ 325Hp Regen per level**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Spark of Divinity]**

**\- You have achieved the beginnings of Godhood **

**\- Grow stronger and truly ascend to your destiny **

**\+ 20 to all stats per level**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Spark of Divinity] has increased all Stats by 100**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Spark of Divinity] requires a selection of 3 Stats to enhance further**

* * *

.

He thinks for a moment, wondering what he truly needs to enhance, before selecting Spd, Vit, and Def

.

* * *

**[Spark of Divinity] has increased Spd, Vit, and Def by 1000**

* * *

.

* * *

**Due to becoming [Partial-Divinity], you must now choose a Tier 3 Domain**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**A Tier 3 domain is a very clear cut and typically physical, like Building, Health, Speed **

**A Tier 2 domain is less clear but not abstract, like Motion, Magic, or Humanity **

**A Tier 1 Domain is abstract, typically a force of the universe, like Creation, Destruction, The Movable and The Immovable**

* * *

.

He smiles and selects his Domain, and is very unsurprised when his title changes

.

* * *

**Title has changed from [The Oncoming God of Speed] to [The God of Speed]**

* * *

.

* * *

**[The God of Speed] - Title**

**\- You have gained a [Spark of Divinity] and have grown to the power of a God **

**\- You have complete control over your Domain and gain miraculous powers because of it**

** \- You can create new and never before seen skills using the powers of your domain **

**\- Domain: [Speed]**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar**

**Level: 19 EXP: 2450/3000 **

**Title: [The God of Speed]**

**Race: [Partial-Divinity]**

**Class: [Divine Speedster]**

**Sub-Class:**

**Hp: 66500/66500 Hp Regen: 665 per minute (+1625 per minute)**

**Se: 9616/9616 Se Regen: 96.16 per minute **

**Mp: 3450/3450Mp Regen: 27.5 per minute **

**Str: 110 **

**Vit: 1330 **

**Mag: 138 **

**Spd: 3478 **

**Wis: 110 **

**Def: 1110 **

**Res: 110 **

**Status Points: 50 **

**Perk Points: 1 **

**Negative Speedforce Point: 1**

* * *

.

* * *

**Current speed: 5217 Miles per hour**

* * *

.

* * *

**For reference, most speedsters have about 50 in each stat at max, 500 in Vit at max, and a few thousand in Spd, depending on how long they've been a speedster**

* * *

.

"Wow"

"What is it...woah" Kara says, looking at the screen as well

"Yeah..."

"How do I compare to that?" Kara asks, honestly curious

"**[Observe]**" He mutters

.

* * *

**Name: Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl **

**Title: [The Girl of Steel]**

**Race: [Kryptonian]**

**Class: [Superhero]**

**Sub-Class: [Assistant]**

**Hp: 75,000/75,000 Hp Regen: 750 per minute **

**Se: 100,000/100,000 Se Regen: 10% per minute when under yellow sunlight **

**Mp: Locked **

**Str: 12 x (125) = 1500 **

**Vit: 12 x (125) = 1500 **

**Mag: 0 x (125) = 0 **

**Spd: 12 x (125) = 1500 **

**Wis: 12 x (125) = 1500 **

**Def: 12 x (125) = 1500 **

**Res: 12 x (125) = 1500**

**Perks:**

**[Solar Modifier]**

**\- Under specific forms of sunlight, your stats are modified by a large degree**

**[Solar Inhibition]**

**\- Under specific forms of sunlight, your stats are prevented from growing beyond the average**

* * *

.

"Your still better than me"

"But your catching up fast, maybe soon we can..."

"Yeah, just a bit more on my Defense, then we can do _that_, it won't even take that long" He says, happy that his goal has gotten a lot closer

.

Eventually Barry stands up, stretching his limbs and feeling out his new power, an ocean of it where there used to be a lake

.

"This was a very eventful day" He says before stiffening, frozen

.

Knowledge fills his head, The Domain of Speed, and everything he can do with it, names and powers of skills, and so much more. Eventually he emerges from his trance and smiles

.

"**Domain Skill Creation: [Blink]**" He says, The God of Speed's voice demanding adherence and acceptance

.

* * *

**[Blink] - Active - 1/100 - 2500Se **

**\- Teleport to any location you have been before **

**\- Can teleport to another Earth if you have been there before**

* * *

.

His smile widens, having gone around the necessity of needing a breach to go places

.

"**Domain Command: Merge Skills: [Speed Punch], [Supersonic Punch], [Speed Punch Barrage]**"

.

* * *

**Skills have been merged using the Domain of Speed to create a new skill**

* * *

.

* * *

**[Speed Combat] - Active - Se Cost: Varies **

**\- Using your speed to increase your combat ability **

**\- This skill encompasses all forms of combat that can be enhanced with speed **

**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Str) * Current Speed**

* * *

.

He looks at the skill, as more knowledge fills his head, correcting his technique into a better and more efficient version

.

"Barry, those words..."

"I did it Kara, I've really done it" He says, smile threatening to split his face

.

He holds his hand out, and she takes it a moment later, smiling at him, seeing the warmth and happiness radiating off him

.

"Lets test this out. Hold on tight Kara. **[Blink]**"

.

The area around them seems to turns to glass and shatter, falling to the ground and the two heroes find themselves in Kara's apartment. Kara looks around, her expression one of bewilderment

.

"How...what the...HUH?"

"Actual teleportation, bending reality to cross from one point to another, its amazing isn't it" He says, awed by his own power

"Barry...you could go home now can't you?"

"With **[Blink]**? Yes I could, it surpasses the Breach in all but one category"

"And that is..."

"I have to have been somewhere before, but the two in conjunction, that'll be the day" He says, imagining the possibilities

"You said could, your not going home?"

"No, probably shouldn't tell Alex or Winn that I literally just became what equates to a Demi-God"

.

* * *

**Don't get too excited Speedy, 'God' is a relative term in the multiverse, well...your Multiverse anyway**

**There is only one 'True God', the 'One-Above-All'**

* * *

.

As Barry reads the words, he feels a presence weighing on his soul, not causing pain, just letting him know it's there, and that it is simply stronger than he could ever be

.

"We'll see about that" He says, and in his soul, he feels a twinge of amusement as the entity leaves

.

* * *

**Quest: Alright, you want to challenge me? let's see what you got.**

**\- You have challenged the 'One-Above-All', and it wants to see if you can follow through, it could use a good challenge or a source of amusement **

**Objectives:**  
**Gain a Tier-2 Domain []**  
**Gain a Tier-1 Domain []**  
**Defeat a 'God' []**  
**Defeat an Eldritch Abomination []**  
**Become an Eldritch Abomination or an Entity Outside the Domain []**  
**Gain the ability to destroy 1 Universe. *Don't Actually do it* []**  
**Travel to at least 52 Universes/Dimensions/Earth's other than your original: 1/52 **

**Time Limit: None **

**Rewards: ?**

**Accept: Y/N**

* * *

.

Kara sees Barry's expression and looks over his shoulder at the two screens, her jaw dropping and her face looking relatively similar to Barry's

.

"Barry, your not actually serious"

.

He looks to Kara, then the screen, and without any hesitation accepts the quest, his face set in a determined look before his smile returns

.

"Why not? Looks like it just wants a challenge, or at least something interesting" He says

.

Kara looks pensive for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders and nodding her head

.

"Alright, just keep me updated on that quest okay?" She says as he nods and pulls her into a hug

"The world's getting bigger Kara, this quest just proves it, at least for now, this seems to be a relatively harmless quest"

"Oh, what is an Eldritch Abomination by the way?" She asks, unfamiliar with the term

.

Barry looks away, knowing for a fact if he explains that, then she'll probably make him cancel the quest

.

"Lets just say their nightmare creatures and leave it at that" He says, going for a dramatically oversimplified explanation

.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Earth-1**

* * *

.

"...and that should stabilize a breach to another earth, now you just need to find Barry and you can bring him home" Harry says, finishing up the Speed Cannon

"Cisco?"

"I'm fairly certain he's somewhere on either Earth-53, Earth-38, or somewhere in the mid Earth-20's"

"Earth-53 is designated Earth-X for its danger level, Earth 38 is something like this earth and the others are...actually I don't think I've ever been there"

"Lets start simple, Earth-38"

.

Cisco types something onto the computer and a Breach appears in the center of the room

.

"Alright, who want's to try first?" Cisco asks, not willing to go first

"I'll try"

.

Cait walks forward towards the portal

.

* * *

**Back on Earth-38**

* * *

.

Barry is on the couch, Kara in his lap, the two locked in a passionate make out session, before Barry feels a disturbance. He sighs and gestures for Kara to get off, he looks out the window

.

"What is it?"

"I...don't know. I'll be right back" He says speeding off

.

He reaches the city limits, roughly where he first awoke in this universe, seeing a fluctuating Breach

.

"Did they actually do it?" He says, a strange longing filling him as he reaches out towards the portal

.

* * *

.

Cait reaches out, nearly making contact with it, before it rapidly closes

.

"What happened?"

"I...honestly don't know" Harry says as Cisco stares completely confused

.

* * *

.

"Guess not" Barry says, a bit dejected

.

* * *

.

He runs back to Kara's, telling her of the new development

.

* * *

.

"They're almost here then?"

"Yeah, but they don't know I'm here, this is most likely just a guess" He says, waving off her concerns

"Do you think your memory of them will come back soon?"

"Probably will when I see them" He says casually, leaning back onto the couch

"Barry, with your lack of memory, have you thought that maybe..."

"Fire, we gotta go Kara" He says looking at the T.V.

"Uh...yeah, lets go" She says, seemingly relieved for some reason

.

* * *

**.**

**Team Savitar gets ever closer to getting Barry back to Earth-1**

**.**

**What do you think Kara was going to ask Barry, if you didn't already figure it out? It should have been brutally obvious**

**.**

**What did you all think of me turning Savitar into an actual God of Speed. I did this to point out how being a 'God' doesn't mean much in this specific part of the comic book universe, just gives you a few more skills. And as for the 'One-Above-All', Actual Canon character, just never explored in Supergirl or Flash**

**.**

**As we draw closer to the confrontation between Team Savitar and Team Supergirl, I figure that it is going to go pear shaped relatively quickly, depending on Zooms interference after all, I won't give too many spoilers**

**.**

**Shoutout to ghost83 for helping me with Kara's stats and perk**

**.**

**I've gotten several people telling me 'The One Above All' is Marvel, and that's correct. But 'The Presence' is not omnipotent or all seeing, and is just the culmination of the thoughts and imaginations of mankind, he is formed by external factors**

**.**

**With the omniverse theory in place, its plausible that 'The One Above All' created everything and 'The Presence' is just like the 'Local Deity'**

**.**

**That will be the new thing in my universe, 'The One Above All' created everything and 'The Presence' is just the 'World Deity'/'Local Deity'/Etc**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**.**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal..."**

**.**

**A vision of Barry getting his back broken by Zoom, and another of being shot to death by Iris**

**.**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**.**

**Barry does vertical, one handed push ups, sweat beading down his face, before he pushes himself in the air and switches arms**

**.**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, who tries her best to only lightly 'tap' him with her punches**

**.**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep her safe from everything that could kill us both..."**

**.**

**Barry, one arm around Kara, as the two look off at the others waiting for them**

**.**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed"**

**.**

**Lightning strikes Barry, his Metallic silver and blue armor forming, before he speeds off, white and black lightning trailing behind him**

* * *

.

"Are you sure about this Barry?"

"Yeah, little love taps here and there should help me with my defense"

.

Barry looks at her, his gaze filled with confidence and trust, while hers is of worry and concern

.

"Alright Barry, this is only because I've seen your stats"

.

Kara throws a punch and Barry sidesteps it, his smile never leaving his features

.

"I'm not gonna break Kara, you'd have to put everything behind your punches to do that"

.

She throws another punch, this one with a bit more force, and it hits Barry, pushing him back a few feet

.

"There you go. Remember Kara, I'm not as strong as you, but I make up for that with speed"

.

The two start going at each other for real, both knowing they can't hurt each other much with how close they are in stats .

.

After some time, both lie on the ground, exhausted yet recovering quickly

.

"How'd you do?" Kara asks

.

Barry swipes his hand and screens appear, before he distributes all his stats into his Def as well

.

* * *

**Training with Kara Zor-El has increased Def by 50 **

**Old Def Value: 1110 **

**New Def Value: 1210 **

**Old Status Points: 50 **

**New Status Points: 0**

* * *

.

"Almost Kara, we're so close now" He says, sliding the screen towards her so she can see

"How about your perk point? You still have one, as well as 1 of your negative Speedforce points"

"I suppose, though the Speedforce point won't help in this specific area"

.

He swipes his hand and selects the **[Perk]** section

.

* * *

**[Usurper] - 1 Perk Point**

** \- For every person or creature you defeat, you may gain Stats, Racial Traits, or skills**

**[Divine Mana] evolves into [Divine Core] - 2 Perk Points**

**[Reactive Adaption] - 2 Perk Points **

**-The ability to develop Traits, Powers, or Skills in response to immediate threats **

**-Later evolves into [Reactive Evolution]**

**[Engine of The Speedforce] - 5 Perk Points**

** \- As the ? of the Speedforce, you ? and can ?**

**-Time Wraiths and the [Black Flash] will no longer hunt you if you misuse the Speedforce's power**

* * *

.

"That could be interesting" He says, looking to **[Usurper]**, before his expression changes to confusion at** [Engine of the Speedforce]**

"As useful in the short term the first one is, **[Reactive Adaption]** seems the best way to go"

"I agree with you Kara, but that means you'll have to wait a while longer" He says as she nods

"Its fine Barry, whatever's better at keeping you alive" She says, standing up and stretching

"Alright, I'll wait till the next then" He says, swiping the screens away

.

Barry gets up and stretches, sighing happily when his limbs pop

.

"I kinda feel like a late lunch, what about you?" He asks as she nods her head

"I could eat, I think there's at least 1 buffet either of us haven't been banned from yet"

"Remind me Kara, why exactly do you have the day off?"

"I took a few personal days, I want to spend as much time as possible with you, just in case you have to leave"

.

Barry smiles at Kara as the two walk out of the training room. Right before the two take off, they watch Dr. Heart and Winn running towards them, trying to outpace the other

.

""I DID IT!"" They both yell at the same time

"What exactly did you do?"

"I made/fixed your Speed Drug/Tachyon Device" They say, holding out their projects

.

Barry looks at the Tachyon Device, seeing that Winn made it able to fit under his emblem. He mutters '**[Observe]**' under his breath, wondering if there is any more differences

.

* * *

**[Tachyon Device] - Armor/Equipment**

**\- A device to infuse a [Speedster] with Tachyon Particles, enhancing his speed **

**\- Spd is multiplied by 4 **

**\- Durability: 50/50**

* * *

.

Then he looks over to Dr. Heart, seeing three Vials, and he once more mutters '**[Observe]**'

.

* * *

**[Enhanced Perfected Velocity-9] - Item **

**\- The Speed Drug created by Harry Wells, Caitlin Snow, and Alex Danvers **

**\- This is the perfected version and grants a permanent boost **

**\- Temporary: Doubles Spd for 1 hour **

**\- Permanent: + 650 Spd per use**

* * *

.

"You made it better" He states in surprise

"Worked extra hard on those pesky Biometric Converters" She says, pride in her voice  
.

Barry takes the vials first, then the **[Tachyon Device]**, putting them all in his inventory to the surprise of Heart and Winn

.

"Your gonna have to tell us how you do that?"

"Where's the fun in that" Barry says, mischievous smile on his face

.

* * *

.

"When are you leaving?" Kara asks, as the two eat lunch

"Honestly, I don't know, something just doesn't feel right" He says, looking off into the distance

"What do you mean?"

"I...I think something's coming, something big. And until it passes, I don't think I can leave" He says, feeling inferior despite the power he possesses

"Any basis, or just your gut?"

"My gut, and it hasn't really been wrong yet" He says, the feeling only having gotten stronger the past couple days

.

Kara reaches over and places her hand on Barry's

.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together" She says and he smiles, her bright personality always lifting his mood

.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Earth-1**

* * *

.

"Is it working yet Cisco, Harry?"

"Not yet Snow, its not stabilizing" Harry says, making another modification

"If one of you doesn't get me Barry back soon..."

.

Her hair turns white and her eyes glow bright

.

"...I _will_ _freeze you solid_"

.

She storms out, her footsteps shown in the ice on the floor

.

"Ramon, remind me to never get on her bad side"

"Too late dude, I think we've already got front row seats"

.

Cisco looks up to the unstable breach they've been trying to make work

.

"Barry my friend, wherever you are, I hope your trying to find a way back too, for my sake if not your own health"

.

* * *

**Back on Earth-38**

* * *

.

"Achoo"

"You okay Barry?"

"Yeah, someone's probably talking about me" He says as Kara looks confused

"You don't have that on this earth? Meh, don't worry too much about it, its a superstition. On that topic, why don't you tell me about your people's traditions"

.

Kara lights up and Barry feels a long lecture in his future

.

* * *

"...Family is the most important thing on Krypton..."

"...Kal would have been kicked out of the family had he known..."

"...I'm fairly certain he is unaware that Kryptonian DNA is compatible with pretty much everything..."

"...Can't wait to see how Lois reacts when he gets her pregnant..."

* * *

.

"...And after Kal defeated Zod and his later incarnation, Doomsday, he took the scout ship to the Arctic, where it became the fortress of solitude"

"Wait, he destroyed the only chance your people had to repopulate your species?"

"No, I think you missed something, he let them believe that, he hid them from Zod and Lex Luthor, he knew what they would do with them"

"And what are the two of you going to do with all those Kryptonian babies waiting to be born?"

.

Kara looks at him, contemplative look on her face

.

"I suppose me and Kal never talked about it" She says

.

The two sit in silence for a moment, Kara's mind on a new Krypton while Barry thinks about the ship itself

.

"Can we go see it Kara, an actual alien spaceship?" He asks, his voice and expression like Christmas came early

"Sure, Sure, you should probably meet Kal before he gets wind of it from anywhere else" She says distractedly

"I thought you said he was a teddy bear?"

"He is, but I want to see it when he fake threatens you" She says, her smile back in full swing

.

Barry's expression grows interested and a little concerned, but mostly amused

.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna see it too. Race ya?"

"You can run on water?"

"Yeah, its was pretty much the fifth?...yeah, pretty sure it was the fifth or sixth thing I learned"

"That's cool, and as much as I want to race you there, you don't know where to go, just follow me"

.

Kara changes into her Supergirl outfit and Barry changes into his own suit

.

"Just start running...that way" Kara says, pointing vaguely to a direction in the distance

.

Barry takes off, and he hears Kara following soon after, if the sonic boom is anything to go by. He slows down so she can lead him, and they rush off to the fortress of solitude

.

* * *

.

"This is the Fortress of Solitude?" Barry asks, looking at the strange pyramid shaped object

"Oh this? its just like an outer shell, the actual mechanical stuff is inside" Kara says

.

Kara looks around for a moment before she picks up a large block, her family crest on the front. She puts it in a slot and a large door opens before she pulls the key out and puts it back

.

"You just leave the key lying around?"

"Only a Kryptonian can even lift it, and with Zod's army gone, me and Kal are the only ones left who know its here. Non's army will eventually be returned to the Phantom Zone and we'll be alone again" Kara says sadly

.

Barry puts a hand on her shoulder in support and she smiles, leading him in. He looks around, seeing the sculptures of Kryptonians and various devices and weapons on pedestals.

.

"Don't mind the weapons, Kal stores things people on earth shouldn't have...yet at least"

.

She leads him to what appears to be a console room

.

"Welcome Kara Zor-El"

"Hey Kalex, this is Barry Allen, he's my boyfriend"

"Recognized, hello Barry Allen, I am a Kryptonian Service Droid, Kalex"

"Hi" He says, unsure what else to say

.

She shows him the console, the Kryptonese looking like gibberish to him  
.

"You think you could teach me Kryptonese?"

.

Kara looks excited at the prospect before she leads him around the Fortress and eventually leading him to a chamber He sees a console in the center of the room, surrounded in a pool of water, above them, is a large aquarium like device, thousands of eggs inside of it.

.

"Welcome, analysis reveals ship operating at...52% efficiency" An AI says

"Our people, what's left of them, ready and waiting to be born, once the chamber is activated"

"Do you ever wonder Kara...what would happen if they were born? This new Krypton"

"I've thought about it, probably more than Kal ever will. A second chance for our people, to learn from our mistakes, it would be a good world, but..."

"I know Kara, two of you the world can live with, but an entire population, you'd either have to isolate yourselves or blend in"

.

Kara walks into the pool, reaching the console

.

"Apart from birthing new Kryptonians, it also shows what children would be like"

.

She manipulates the console a bit and a blood taker appears

.

"Genesis Chamber ready to analyze genetic sample" The voice says

"You wanna see?" Kara asks carefully, gauging his reaction

.

He looks confused as she gestures him to the device on the console. He reaches out and places his hand on the device, feeling it prick his finger and take his blood .

.

"Acknowledging presence of new genetic material. Please name genetic sample"

"Meta-human: Speedster"

"Recognized, acknowledging presence of Meta-Human genetic material, sub classification: Speedster"

.

He watches curiously as Kara does the same

.

"Acknowledging presence of Kryptonian genetic material"

.

A hologram appears in front of them, showing two DNA strands merging together, before leaving them a vision of a five year old girl

.

"The Oracle foresees the product of your union, the child will be female, hybrid of Kryptonian and Speedster, a powerful warrior. She will be of sound health and good character, a happy child who will be a hero, she will live 574 natural cycles"

.

"That's what our child would look like" Kara says, admiring the image with fondness

"You wonder about those things?"

"You don't?"

"I do, but voicing such thoughts has a tendency to scare away women" he says, looking at the blond haired, blue eyed daughter of his, smile on his face and he can't help but feel a pang of familiarity, though he can't place it

"It won't scare me Barry" She says, linking her arm with his and leaning close

"Would you like to begin incubation?"

"No"

"Acknowledged, storing genetic sample and powering down"

.

The chamber goes dark as Kara looks to Barry, who wears a soft smile

.

"Maybe one day Baby, but not for a while" He says as she hugs him, happy to hear his level of commitment to her

.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Earth-1**

* * *

.

"Anything yet Harry, Cisco?" Caitlin asks, pacing back and forth

"Nothing Cait, its like the universe he's in just shifted to a different frequency or something, its not working"

"MOM!"

.

Caitlin rushes into the cortex to see her daughter shaking in fear

.

"Nora, what's wrong?"

.

She shakily holds out her hand, showing its now translucent nature and blue veins across her arm

.

"I...I don't wanna dissapear...please, help me"

.

Frost takes over a moment later, picking up her daughter and rushing back to the Speed Room, the breach still fluctuating wildly

.

"Cisco, whatever your doing, figure it out"

.

She lays Nora in a chair, the young speedster passed out, either from fear or anxiety

.

"I will not lose my daughter Cisco, not when I just got to meet her again. Harry, get it done, **NOW**!"

.

The breach starts to contract and expand rapidly, before a helmet with wings shoots out of it

.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's my cue to leave" Frost says, her face showing fear

.

Cait takes over and can hear Frost trying to yell something in her head, but its drowned out and fades when a person shoots out of it and into a wall

.

"Ugh...Hi, my name's Jay Garrick, and I think I can help you with your speed cannon" The brown haired male says

.

In Cait's mind, Frost looks on with worry, too afraid to take control again

.

"_Barry, wherever you are, please hurry_"

.

* * *

**Back on Earth-38**

* * *

.

Barry walks out of the fortress, Kara right behind him. He looks out into the distance, feeling like something's happening

.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

"Dunno"

.

They hear a loud alarm going off and rush back into the fortress and into the console room

.

"Kalex, what's happening?"

"The Myriad Program has been activated" He says

"What is Myriad?"

"I am forbidden to give out that information, as decreed by the Council of Krypton"

"And where is the Council of Krypton?" Barry asks, knowing how to get their way

"Destroyed sir"

"Then proceed"

"Very well"

.

* * *

"DEO secure, what are your orders sir"

"Release the prisoners, all but the White Martian, for everyone's sake leave that one be" a man with gray hair says .

"Warning, power dampeners will shut down in 2 minutes"

* * *

.

"Myriad is..."

.

Barry pulls out his phone, seeing an alert

.

"The DEO's been taken, the prisoners are being released"

"Were not done here Kalex" Kara says as the two rush out

"How are we gonna get there in time"

"How else?"

.

Barry's armor forms around him as his emblem glows bright blue. He punches the air, opening a breach

.

"Its so good to be able to do that. Remind me to buy Winn a present"

"Later, now lets go"

.

* * *

**At the DEO**

* * *

.

The two jump out, seeing every human in the DEO with glazed eyes and marching together, they pretty much know what's happened

.

"Mind control, that's an old trick" Barry says, rushing around and knocking out the humans

.

He turns around to see Kara pinning a red haired alien to the ground. She smiles at him before she is thrown back by the force of bullets

.

"Kryptonite" She says, pain in her voice as she starts trying to pull the bullets out

.

Barry's anger flares, his silver and blue armor turning black and red. He looks at the humans who are still have glazed expressions. He takes the guns from them and knocks them out

.

"Kara, you okay baby?" He says, letting his armor dissipate

.

* * *

**Warning, prisoner release in 5...4...3...2**

* * *

.

Barry rushes forward and manifests the arms and blades of his armor, stabbing the console repeatedly

.

* * *

**Prisoner override stopped**

* * *

.

"Lets go find out what this thing is" Kara says, pulling bullets from her shoulder

.

* * *

**Back at the Fortress of Solitude**

* * *

.

"Myriad was developed by Lady Astra to prevent Krypton's destruction. The Kryptonians had taken all the planet's resources, causing it's core to destabilize"

"I know this part, get to it" Kara says impatiently

"Without a solution in sight, Astra implemented her own solution, Myriad. Technology designed to force everyone to her way of thinking"

"Mind control, just like you said Barry"

.

Barry puts a hand on her shoulder, the first experience with mind control was always the hardest

.

"When they were caught trying to use the Myriad technology against the people of Argo City, Astra and Non were arrested"

"...And sentenced to Fort Rozz" Kara finishes .

.

He watches as Kara seems to recall something, and starts pacing

.

"That's what she wanted to do all along. To use Myriad on earth, to save the planet"

"Why is everyone so afraid of it?"

"Myriad could be used to enslave whole worlds at the push of a button. The high council determined that such knowledge would upset the balance of power in the galaxy, so it was declared forbidden"

"How do you stop it?"

"I'm sorry Lady Kara, but Myriad cannot be stopped once it is started"

"That's Bull, Kara, all we should have to do is destroy the device doing this" Barry says, giving Kara the hope she needs to continue

.

She smiles, and her worries gone, just for a moment

.

* * *

.

Barry opens a breach and the two appear at CatCo.

.

"That's Kryptonian, what's Non up to" Kara says, watching everyone type at computers, strange letters covering the computer screens

.

* * *

**"...Until this threat is neutralized National City is effectively quarantined"**

* * *

.

He opens another breach, this one more draining, as the two reach the outskirts of the city

.

"Who's he?" A man says

"Savitar, but that's not important General Lane"

"How's Lucy?"

"She's alive"

"She's enthralled to Non's master weapon isn't she?"

"Yeah"

"What's the situation?"

"You need to keep everyone outside National City, the moment they enter, they'll come under his control" Barry says, his costume taking the place of his suit

"I know we haven't had the best relationship..."

"I'll do my part, you go Supergirl, your friend too, good luck"

.

Barry opens another breach, the two jump in, the portal closing behind them

.

"You know sometimes I miss the simple wars, where we didn't have to worry about this type of problem"

.

* * *

.

"Keira, call Harrison Ford and tell him that for the last time, I'm flattered, but I don't date older men, especially married ones"

.

Cat turns around and sees Savitar and Supergirl

.

"Oh, Supergirl, Savitar. Well, what a pleasant surprise, what? Do we have a 9 am?" Cat says, checking her phone as if nothing's happened

"Your not mind controlled?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Everyone's coming under Non's control, can't you see?"

"I suppose my reign of terror may have finally inspired them to do better"

.

Kara hears a chime and checks her phone

.

"Oh, you have a phone, can I get that number?"

"Superman"

"Oh, can I get his number too?"

"He's coming to help" Kara says, rushing to the window, Barry following behind her

.

They run to the window, Barry looks down, seeing the people marching in a line

.

"There he is"

.

Barry turns his head up and watches as Superman flies towards them before shooting downwards and joining the line

.

"No, Myriad, its affecting my cousin too"

"Myriad, if it's affecting Superman, than are any of us safe?"

"Well I may not be Superman, but I do have my moments"

.

A man walks in, wearing a fancy suit

.

"Why am I not surprised that you survived Max. What is it they say, only cockroaches survive the end"

"Good to see you too Cat"

"Why aren't you affected?" Kara asks

"Ion blockers, I realizes the Kryptonians were using my satellites to broadcast their signal into the brains of national cities people. These scramble the signal before it reaches my brain" He says, gesturing to the devices in his ears

"And you didn't think to share this tech?" Barry asks

"I'm sorry, who are you? Never mind, once Henshaw and his trusty girl Friday stepped down I had no one I could trust"

.

Barry looks surprised, before remembering he hadn't seen either of the two in a while

.

"Well it seems not everyone needs one of those things, I don't and I'm fine, not to mention Supergirl or Savitar"

"I see you got the earrings I sent you last night"

"I see, Ion blockers in the diamonds, so many diamonds yet so functional"

"If it only target's humans then why was my cousin affected?"

"Nature vs Nurture. You may be an alien, but your cousin was raised here on earth. Guess living with normal people made his brain more human. The Man of Steel, brought to his knees because he went to kindergarten and watched sesame street" He says laughing

"You think this is funny?" Kara asks, her eyes starting to glow

.

Barry speeds forward and presses Maxwell Lord against a wall

.

"Let me tell you something, one of the few things that pisses me off is when someone upsets her..."

.

Barry's eyes go jet black and his remaining hand vibrates dangerously close to Maxwell Lord's chest

.

"...**So give me a reason**" He says, his voice deep and demonic

.

He lets go of Max and goes to Supergirl, putting a hand on her shoulder

.

"As I was saying, everything I have feared has come to pass, they have my satellites, which I can't get into by the way"

"Your always ten steps ahead Max, I know you have a plan"

"Course I do, we kill them all"

.

* * *

"She is not the issue"

"...Kill Kara Zor-El today, or fight her tomorrow. And once its done, you can go back to admiring your kingdom Non" A blue skinned woman says, standing next to the gray haired man

* * *

.

"Max, how do you plan to kill an army of Supermen"

"I'll tell you when your both on board, make sure muscles or speedy over there don't try and stop me"

"Killing is never the solution"

"This is war, time to grow up and put on the big girl cape, we kill them, before they kill us"

"Max, just because it would let us win does not mean its the best option" Barry says

.

Max studies him for a moment, before smirking

.

"You've killed people before, your used to this"

"What of it?" He responds as Kara looks at him, her expression unreadable

"Ba-Savitar?"

"We've all done things Kara, my past is no different, even if I don't yet remember it all" He says as Kara turns back, nodding her head

"Looks like someone made it through security"

.

They all turn to see the gray haired man in a black and red body suit come towards them

.

"The son or Jor-El has already kneeled before me, soon you will too. I don't want to fight you child" He says

"Afraid I'll win?"

"You've already lost, just accept it and accept the truth of Astra's vision"

"I was with Astra in her final moments, we forgave each other. We paid respect to our blood bonds. She didn't want this"

"Of course its what she wanted. Peace on earth, goodwill towards man"

"Its less like Christmas and more dawn of the dead"

"Humanity has a chance, to not end up like Krypton. Thanks to Myriad there are no racial divisions, everyone working to save the world"

"Work with us, humanity is more than this"

.

""Why? Now everyone's thoughts are united"" The Drones says, before going back to work  
.

"Your using the collective brain power of national city to solve the worlds problems?"

"Your heroics have done nothing to save the planet"

"This is the inevitability of Myriad"

"Stop this"

"These are your friends aren't they?"

"Let them go"

"I have lived with loss, allow me to return the favor"

.

People stand up and walk towards the window, standing on the ledge .  
.

"Catch" He says as Kara takes off and Barry rushes out to catch the ones Kara couldn't

"You may have caught them this time. But do not stand against us, or they will all die. Accept defeat, I've already saved national city, soon I'll save the world"

"Alex?" Kara says answering the phone

.

Barry watches as Kara tries to convince Alex to stay away, before pleading for her to stay away

.

"Its my only option, Barry's here, we can take him together. I love you Alex" She says hanging up

"Are you finally ready to do what needs to be done?" Max asks

"What's your plan?"

"A bomb, filled with kryptonite, detonated above national city. it'll choke them all to death"

"And what about Supergirl? Won't it kill her and Superman?" Barry says concerned

"Detonated over national city, her and her cousin can skedaddle. Course they won't be able to come back for roughly 50 years but..."

"Supergirl, you can't really be considering this?"

"She is, because she knows its our only plan"

"A bomb, what about the casualties?"

"Roughly 8% of the population"

"That's about 300,000 people"

.

She walks to Barry, pulling him outside

.

"Barry?"

"I'll never tell you what to do Kara. No matter what, I'll keep you safe. If this is what you want to do, I trust you"

"You don't have a plan?"

"Oh I do, but you never asked" He says grinning

.

The two walk back in, resolute in their decision

.

"Supergirl, I'm happy we're on the same page"

"New plan...Barry's gonna teleport us onto the ship and we're going to take down Myriad there"

"And how does he plan to do that?" Max asks in disbelief before he glows and opens a breach quickly before closing it

.

He frowns and shakes his head, walking off

.

Barry stands out on the balcony, thinking about the next phase of their plan

.

* * *

.

"Savitar?" She says, walking out to join her

"Yes Miss Grant?"

"You have killed before haven't you?"

"Yep"

"Both guilty and innocent right?"

"Yeah, I regret the innocents"

"Not the guilty"

"Not for a second"

"You were ready to do it again"

"For Supergirl, I'll kill anyone who would harm her"

"That's a good resolve, I don't think she could have a better partner"

"I hope so, because today, I think she's gonna see a side of me that I've never let her see. Maybe we'll get lucky though and hope will win out" He says, looking off into the distance

* * *

**And here ends chapter 10**

**.**

**Now starts the Myriad Arc and Barry can now go home anytime, but not yet**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shorter Chapter this time, building suspense for the next couple chapter, so enjoy**

**.**

**Please read the end of the chapter note**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**.**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal..."**

**.**

**A vision of Barry getting his back broken by Zoom, and another of being shot to death by Iris**

**.**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**.**

**Barry does vertical, one handed push ups, sweat beading down his face, before he pushes himself in the air and switches arms**

**.**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, who tries her best to only lightly 'tap' him with her punches**

**.**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep her safe from everything that could kill us both..."**

**.**

**Barry, one arm around Kara, as the two look off at the others waiting for them**

**.**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed"**

**.**

**Lightning strikes Barry, his Metallic silver and blue armor forming, before he speeds off, white and black lightning trailing behind him**

* * *

.

"Savitar?" She says, walking out to join her

"Yes Miss Grant?"

"You have killed before haven't you?"

"Yep"

"Both guilty and innocent right?"

"Yeah, I regret the innocents"

"Not the guilty"

"Not for a second"

"You were ready to do it again"

"For Supergirl, I'll kill anyone who would harm her"

"That's a good resolve, I don't think she could have a better partner"

"I hope so, because today, I think she's gonna see a side of me that I've never let her see. Maybe we'll get lucky though and hope will win out" He says, looking off into the distance

.

Kara, Barry, and Cat walk through the door into Max's Lab

.

"Did you change your mind?" He asks, still tinkering with the bomb

"We're done with this" Barry says, taking it and placing it in his inventory

"You think I wanna do this. Wanna kill all these people?"

"You said this was how I would use my powers, killing people indiscriminately, just to achieve some end goal. Don't be like the people you want to defend against"

"I'm listening" He says begrudgingly

.

Everyone stands in front of CatCo, ready to leave

.

"Good luck Supergirl, Savitar"

.

They hear something and both turn to see Alex walking towards them, carrying a Kryptonite Sword and Armor

.

"Alex, I told you to stay away"

"I told you what would happen if you worked against me. Now I have found your ultimate opponent" Alex says, her voice monotone and even

"No...I'm not doing this. I'm not fighting my sister"

"You don't have a choice, kill Alex Danvers, or more people will die" Alex says, Non clearly speaking for her

"Barry?"

"I can take care of this" He says, ready to do what she cannot

"No, let me, this is my fight"

"If your about to die, I'm intervening" He says stepping back

.

Alex and Kara stand opposite each other. The two lunge at each other, Kara getting cut and falling and Alex landing on her feet. Kara shoots into the sky, avoiding a Kryptonite blast, before shooting towards Alex, who rushes at her. Kara ducks and dodges the sword, before grabbing onto the hilt, the Kryptonite burning her

.

"Alex, this isn't you, you don't want to do this"

.

Alex breaks off and tries to stab Kara again and again until she stands over her, kryptonite sword raised

.

"When you are reunited with Astra in the light of Rao, tell her all her wishes have come true"

.

Alex raises the sword and Barry is about to shoot in when Cat puts a hand on his shoulder, gesturing for him to look up

.

"Alex, this isn't you"

.

He looks and sees J'onn with Alex's mother, Eliza

.

"The Martian is protecting your mind, who knows for how long by the looks of him"

"As long as he has too" J'onn says, holding himself up against a wall

"A shame you couldn't protect Alex's, now she has to watch"

.

Alex raises the sword again, prepared to impale Kara  
.

"Alex, I know you can beat this. I know you can, you won't hurt me or Kara, we're a family. Stronger together, your father said that, you were the strongest of us all. I believe in you, you are Alex Danvers and nothing can change that, so please come back to us"

"Mom?"

.

She throws away the sword and turns off the armor and the Danvers Family hugs each other

.

"Barry, I really think your plan could work, but I think I need to go my own way in this"

.

He smiles at her, nodding his head, her hope always helping to lift him up

.

* * *

Barry listens to Kara's speech to the world, and in that moment, he couldn't have been more proud of her

* * *

.

* * *

Across National City, all the victims of Myriad regain themselves and return to their normal lives

* * *

.

"I will not let Astra's entire life goals be undone by that child"

"Your only failure was dreaming too small, there are hundreds of worlds without that blonde bleeding heart Kryptonian"

"What do we do?"

"Finish off the humans and leave Kara Zor-El as Queen of a dead earth"

.

* * *

**A couple hours later**

* * *

.

"J'onn was arrested and Clark is still unconscious" Barry says

"Why?" Kara asks

"J'onn, well, that was just because the military hasn't adjusted to aliens yet, and Clark, your guess is as good as mine"

"The Kryptonians are going to use Myriad to kill us all. Their increasing the frequency of the devices to kill every human on the planet" Max says

"Kara"

"I know Barry, it seems you were right"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with hope, but sometimes, it just doesn't work" He says, an arm around her as she leans into him

"Hey, lovebirds, focus" Max says, snapping his fingers to get their attention

"What?"

"I'm worried"

"Yeah, you and everyone else"

"You have no backup other than speedy, there's a countdown and not to mention, we don't know where Myriad is"

"And..." Barry asks

"Its going to be just the two of you, anyone else will have their heads exploded" He says

"Then we'll just have to be good enough" Kara says as Barry nods in agreement

.

* * *

.

"We both know what we're up against J'onn, but Barry's with me. We'll be able to do this"

.

Kara leaves and leaves Barry with J'onn

.

"If she's about to die, I'm going to take her and run" He says, his face stone cold serious

"You don't care about the earth?"

"This isn't my world either, Kara is my world, she's all that matters" He says walking off, leaving J'onn very contemplative

.

* * *

.

"What do you got Max?"

"Found them, thanks to this thing" He says, pointing to something on screen

"The Omegahedron, we used these as energy sources on Krypton, one could power an entire city"

"Well this one is powering the destruction of this planet, the Myriad wave"

"Where are the Kryptonians?"

"About 500 miles northeast of here, Nevada"

"What the hell is in Nevada?"

.

Lucy and General Lane share a look

.

"Its Fort Rozz"

"You just left it there?"

"We did the only thing we could, you try moving a 1 million ton spacecraft. We used its own illusion tech to cloak it, cordoned off the area and called it a nuclear test zone"

"Making it the perfect place to hide" Alex finishes

"I'll find them, I'll shut it down"

"Not just the two of you. I'm going with you" J'onn says

"Your still under arrest"

"Release him, Now" Lucy says

.

He nods and J'onn breaks the other hand cuff off his wrist

.

* * *

.

Kara and J'onn fly and Barry runs as the trio make their way to Nevada, seeing the large structure of Fort Rozz, a wheel within another wheel

.

"How do we smoke'em out?"

"I think we just did"

.

Non and Indigo land a good 30 feet from them

.

"Where's your army?"

"Already in their sleeping pods, ready for the journey that awaits once we dispense with the three of you"

"And the Omegahedron?"

"Right here. Take it, smash it, won't stop us. Its power comes from Fort Rozz itself" Non says, tossing the ball to Kara

"Can't smash that to little bits can you?" Indigo taunts

"This isn't what Astra wanted. Please, don't kill everyone"

"Astra wanted to save this planet, the humans extinction will do just that" Non declares

"Like Noah, after the flood, only without Noah, or you"

.

Indigo lunges towards Kara, who blasts the blue skinned woman away. Non shoots at her, tackling her down the hill as J'onn goes to fight Kara

.

"Well what am I supposed to do" Barry mutters before an idea comes to him

.

He speeds away, reaching Fort Rozz, and rushing around the perimeter, his armor forming a moment later

.

"Your boyfriend, what does he think he's going to do?" Non asks, as he and Kara fight in the air

.

Kara looks to him, watching his lightning trail around the structure, and, just barely, she can make out a tiny blue speck in the center, very familiar to her

.

"Saving this planet, that's what he's doing" Kara says, throwing another punch, sending Non to the ground

.

* * *

.

Barry looks over at the fight as he runs, watching Non and Kara get into a heat vision battle

.

"Sorry Baby, looks like you have to do the killing this time..." He says, his emblem beginning to glow as he runs faster

"...If I stop now, I'm won't have enough time to start again"

.

* * *

.

Kara looks at Non's body, seeing his burned out eyes

"Kara. KARA, I know how you feel, but this is not the time, we have to help Barry" He says as the two take off

.

* * *

.

Barry runs, no longer keeping track of how fast he goes, as he watches the breach grow bigger and bigger

.

"Second verse, same as the first..."

.

His black lightning manifests in his hand as he takes a deep breath

.

"Sorry Kara, I truly don't know what this will do with a breach so big.** [Dark Lightning]**"

.

He throws the bolt of black lightning and in that moment, right before it hits, he can only hope for the best

.

"_Hope eh? Maybe its time I gave that a chance again_" He thinks closing his eyes

.

* * *

.

Kara and J'onn fly towards Barry, watching him as she hears him with her super hearing

.

"Second verse, same as the first..."

.

She watches his lightning appear in his hand

.

"Sorry Kara, I truly don't know what this will do with a breach so big. **[Dark Lightning]**"

"Barry!"

.

Kara see's the explosion, and watches as Barry goes flying, she shoots higher into the air and catches him, before turning back, seeing the Breach stabilized right above Fort Rozz

.

"Hey Kara" He says weakly

"Don't scare me like that again"

"I did it...the problem is you have to lift it there now"

"Problem? Barry, I'm the Girl of Steel, what you call a problem, I call Tuesday"

.

She places him on the ground and he watches as she lifts the entirety of Fort Rozz into the breach before she flies back to him

.

"Your amazing" He says as he hugs her

.

He looks out and, just for a moment, he sees a small blur of black and white lightning shoot from the closing breach and into the distance

.

"I think I need to rest, I'm seeing things" Barry says shaking his head, it was probably residue from his attack

.

* * *

.

"I got promoted" Kara says excitedly when she gets home the next day

"That's amazing Kara" Barry says, picking her up and spinning her around as the two laugh happily

.

Eliza leans over to Alex

.

"Those two..."

"Yeah Mom, their together"

"I've never seen her so happy"

"Barry came her and ever since, she's been like this. Its gonna be real hard for her when he has to leave"

"Why does he have to leave?"

"I guess you never did hear how Barry came to National City, we can tell it again over dinner"

.

* * *

.

"...And I guess you know the rest" Barry says, finishing his story

"And your memory still hasn't come back?"

"Nope, the last year or so, and several gaps before that, of which I feel are probably important" Barry says

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Oh it does, but I won't let it affect me, It'll come back, probably when I go return to Central City"

"...To face this Zoom character?"

"Yeah, he's really dangerous" Barry says scratching the back of his neck

.

The group eats dinner after that awkward conversation

.

Barry cleans the dishes after Eliza, Alex, J'onn and Winn leave, and as he does he brings a few screens in his peripheral to the forefront

.

* * *

**Creating and Stabilizing an unusually large Breach has increased Spd by 200**

**Being in the center of an explosion of extra-dimensional energy has increased [Def] and [Res] by 300 **

**Helping defeat [Non], [Indigo], and save the world as granted you 1000Exp. You have leveled up**

* * *

.

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar **

**Level: 20 EXP: 450/3100 **

**Title: [The God of Speed]**

**Race: [Partial-Divinity]**

**Class: [Divine Speedster]**

**Sub-Class:**

**Hp: 69500/69500 Hp Regen: 695 per minute (+1950 per minute)**

**Se: 10326/10326 Se Regen: 103.26 per minute **

**Mp: 4575/4575 Mp Regen: 38.75 per minute **

**Str: 110 - 130 **

**Vit: 1330 - 1390 **

**Mag: 138 - 183 **

**Spd: 3478 - 3773 **

**Wis: 110 - 155 **

**Def: 1210 - 1530 **

**Res: 110 - 455 **

**Status Points: 10 **

**Perk Points: 1 - 2 **

**Negative Speedforce Point: 1 - 2**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Current speed: 5659.5 Miles per hour**

* * *

.

Barry smiles, swiping one screen away as another appears

.

* * *

**Quest Complete: What's a guy gotta do for love?**  
**Objectives:**  
**Figure out how to raise Def to [1500] or more [X]**  
**or Create a skill to cause a Red Sun Environment []**  
**Rewards:**  
**Some Kryptonian Lovin...Good Luck**

* * *

.

Kara looks over to his screens, leaning her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist as she see's his stats and quest, wide smile on her face

.

"How about you finish that later" She says, her voice sultry and promising

.

He turns and picks her up in his arms, speeding to Kara's bedroom, where no further words were spoken between the two

.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

.

Barry opens his eyes, feeling sore for the first time since well...ironically for him, since the last he can remember, at least a year. He turns to Kara, watching her sleeping face

.

"Morning beautiful" He says once she wakes

.

She snuggles into his chest and he wraps his arms around her, both enjoying the warmth the other provides

.

"Last night was..."

"Super?" He asks, causing her to giggle and press her lips to his

"Very funny Barry" She says yawning again

"You can go back to sleep Baby"

"No, I need to get up, against my better judgment mind you"

.

She gets up and as she walks away, she catches him staring at her and smile, adding just a bit more sway in her hips

.

* * *

.

Its been a month since Barry arrived in National City, and a few days since Myriad was stopped. Barry and Kara finish the daily patrol, before they meet on top of CatCo

.

"Things really died down after Myriad didn't they?" Barry asks, sitting on the ledge

"I guess, but that's good for us isn't it?" Kara says, sitting beside him, her hand on his

"Yeah, more time to ourselves" He says pressing a kiss to her forehead

"Listen Barry, I've been thinking. In your missing year of memories, do you think you had another..."

.

Sadly, that very awkward question was interrupted, as a black and white blur of lightning grabs Kara and speeds off

.

"Kara!"

.

He speeds after the blur, barely registering how similar its lightning is to his

.

* * *

**Now we start a brand new and original Arc to the story**

**.**

**How will this new turn of events affect our Hero?**

**.**

**After next weeks chapter I am taking a short break from the story, as I have too many stories going on right now, I plan to completely finish 'Starting Life again from Zero' within the next couple weeks**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Partronage**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: This is the chapter where everything comes to a head, and a new original arc can truly begin**

**.**

**Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter**

.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**.**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal..."**

**.**

**A vision of Barry getting his back broken by Zoom, and another of being shot to death by Iris**

**.**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**.**

**Barry does vertical, one handed push ups, sweat beading down his face, before he pushes himself in the air and switches arms**

**.**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, who tries her best to only lightly 'tap' him with her punches**

**.**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep her safe from everything that could kill us both..."**

**.**

**Barry, one arm around Kara, as the two look off at the others waiting for them**

**.**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed"**

**.**

**Lightning strikes Barry, his Metallic silver and blue armor forming, before he speeds off, white and black lightning trailing behind him**

.

* * *

.

Its been a month since Barry arrived in National City, and a few days since Myriad was stopped. Barry and Kara finish the daily patrol, before they meet on top of CatCo.

.

"Things really died down after Myriad didn't they?" Barry asks, sitting on the ledge

"I guess, but that's good for us isn't it?" Kara says, sitting beside him, her hand on his

"Yeah, more time to ourselves" He says pressing a kiss to her forehead

"Listen Barry, I've been thinking. In your missing year of memories, do you think you had another..."

.

Sadly, that very awkward question was interrupted, as a black and white blur of lightning grabs Kara and speeds off

.

"Kara!"

.

He speeds after the blur, barely registering how similar its lightning is to his. He speeds ahead, his suit forming as he gets closer to the unknown blur

.

* * *

.

The two blurs of lightning rush into the dessert, close to a rocky mountain formation. The blur splits in two, one tackling him and slapping him with Meta-Cuffs as it holds him down. He watches as the other blur throws Kara, rushing ahead of her, vibrating its hand, pulling it back as a Memory of Barry's forces itself to the front of his mind

.

* * *

**"I always win, Flash"**

* * *

.

"Thawne" Barry mutters, the memory coming back to him

.

The blurry figure hits Kara, the vibrating hand punching her in the opposite direction instead of killing her. It rushes ahead again, a blade emerging from its armor, eerily similar to Barry's as another memory slams into him

.

* * *

**"You lose, Barry"**

* * *

.

"Old Savitar"

.

The blade hits Kara in the side and actually pierces her skin, before it throws her around, rushing around and hitting her again and again, like a ragdoll, its suit glowing bright green

.

* * *

**"Bow to your God"**

* * *

.

"No...I'm not that person. I've gotta save her"

.

He looks to his cuffs, a new plan forming

.

"**[Mana Bullet]**"

.

A magic circle appears and bullets shoot out and into the cuffs, destroying them. Barry thrusts his head back, hitting the blur behind him. He rushes forward, grabbing Kara and speeding away, resting on a cliff

.

"**[Crystal Wall]**"

.

Three walls appear around them, boxing the two in as Barry lets Kara bask in the sun, hoping for her regain consciousness

.

"B-barry? What was that?"

"Its alright Kara, I'll never let you out of my sight again, I'll keep you safe, I'll kill them"

.

Barry hears a sonic boom, so he and Kara turn towards the mountain, seeing the two blurs running along it, burning a single word into it

.

* * *

**Zoom**

* * *

.

And as the blurs merge back together, Barry remembers why he should have gone back sooner, why he should have been more worried about Zoom

.

* * *

**"1 lap on the inside of this loop produces about 1 gigawatt of energy, and I need 500+ to power the magnetar to destroy the multiverse"**

* * *

.

"This is bad. This is really bad" He says, his hands going to his head

"Barry, are you okay? Whatever it is, we'll get through it together"

.

Barry widens his eyes, the last of his memories finally returning

.

* * *

**Brunette, doe brown eyes, and a beautiful smile**

**.**

**"Whatever it is Barry, we'll get through it together"**

**"I know we will Cait"**

* * *

.

Barry goes so pale in that moment his skin looked like porcelain. His expression a mixture of many emotions: horror, confusion, love, fear. In that moment only one though crosses his mind.

.

"I'm dead. I'm a dead man, there's no way in hell I'm living through this" He mutters in terror as he starts pacing

"Barry, what's wrong baby?" She says weakly, her wounds only now beginning to heal

.

He turns to Kara, and is about to respond when he is grabbed and taken by the blur, the telltale lightning of the Speedforce flowing around them as he is thrown into a breach

.

* * *

**Earth-1**

* * *

.

At this point, Nora's entire body is almost see through, blue veins littering her form, until it all disappears and she looks healthy again. She sits up with a gasp

.

"DAD! Dad's back" Nora says happily

.

Barry looks around, the blur nowhere in sight, as he looks at his city

.

"I'm...back" He mutters in astonishment, his emotions running wild, barely contained by **[Gamer's Mind]**

.

He hears static in his comms and holds his ears in pain, before he hears a voice he had not heard in a long time

.

"Barry?! Man is that you? You've been gone for a month now. Barry? Can you hear me?"

"Cisco, what happened to the city?"

.

Barry looks out at the city, at least half of it partially destroyed and a lot of it on fire

.

"No time Barry, I'll explain later, but for now. King Shark is attacking the warehouse district"

.

Barry runs through the city, the sounds of alarms and the smell of smoke and burning filling his senses, bodies litter the street, screaming and crying filling his ears

.

"What happened to this half of the city?" He asks, increasing his pace

"A lot of stuff, just worry about what's in front of you" Cisco says dismissively

.

King Shark appears in Barry's field of vision. He activates **[Speed Combat]** and prepares a supersonic punch, but is interrupted once more by the black and white blur knocking King Shark unconscious .

.

"**Not fast enough Savitar**" A genderless, toneless voice says

.

He gets a look at the blur for the first time, seeing armor identical to his, with the addition of Kryptonite veins running along it, and the money bags on its shoulder. The blur rushes off and Barry ignores Cisco, chasing after it, its armored suit so similar to his that he can't tell its gender or any idea how it looks

.

"Barry, you need to..."

"Not now"

.

Barry turns off the comms. He chases the blur to the center of town. He looks around, having lost it, until he sees him shoot on top of a building

.

"**People of Central City. Your false god has failed you. The True God of Speed has arrived, I...AM...GODSPEED**"

.

The now named Godspeed tosses the bags of money off the tower, people rushing to grab as much as they can. Barry's comms spring back to life

.

"...Finally, now Barry..."

.

Barry tears the comms out of his suit, his eyes becoming deep black, his blood boiling. How **_DARE_** someone take the title that was rightfully his

.

"I will not be made a fool of" He states, neither loud nor heard, but it was a promise made

.

A pillar of dark energy shoots into the sky. When it dissipates, his suit has become jet black and blood red. Godspeed looks to him, gives him the two fingered salute before speeding off

.

"Get back here"

.

He speeds off, his pure black lightning trailing behind him as his emblem glows blue, the **[Tachyon Prototype]** fueling his anger driven speed. He begins to catch up to the imposter, before they hit the City Limits, stopping about 20 meters apart, the few people around gathering to watch

.

"Don't worry Savitar, you'll see me soon, but right now I have a date, that I very much don't want to miss"

.

The figure punches the air, a breach opening. Right before Godspeed enters, he flinches back, seeing something in the portal. He runs off, two bolts of lightning shoot from it after him, one blue and white, the other white and black

.

"That feels familiar" Barry says confused

.

He watches as Godspeed runs, trying to escape the bolts of lightning, before he runs into the crowd of people and the lightning impacts a woman. Godspeed shoots towards the portal, before looking back and seemingly gawking beneath the mask at the woman hit by the lightning

.

"I...How...I did that? But...I didn't..."

.

Godspeed shakes his head and rushes into the portal. Barry chooses not to chase after him, his anger lessening by the second. The breach closes and another one opens, this time in the sky as two people fall out of it towards the ground

.

"CISCO, YOUR AN IDIOT"

.

He recognizes the voice and speeds forward, his black armor breaking into disappearing pieces, leaving him in his normal silver and blue Armor

.

"Come on. Come on"

.

He runs in a circle, causing a gust of wind to lessen their fall, Cisco lands on his feet and Cait lands next to him

.

"Cisco, you said you could do it"

"Yeah well, I didn't say I could do it well!" He yells

"Cait...Its really you"

.

She turns to see Barry, she moves to rush forward to him but Barry stops her with a raised hand

.

"We can catch up later, but I need to get that girl that was hit to the hospital" He says

.

He speeds ahead, picking up the girl and he runs. He looks at her, blonde hair with brown roots and an innocent face

.

"How could he do this. This girl can't be older than Nora" He says, feeling pity for this girl

.

* * *

**Star Labs**

* * *

.

Barry dropped off the girl at the hospital and rushes into the cortex, his mind a mess as he tries to process everything

.

"Oh God, how the hell am I gonna deal with this" He says, rubbing his temples

.

A breach opens and Cisco and Cait step through it, and this time Cait tackles him to the ground, nuzzling her face to him

.

"Barry, your back, your okay"

.

Through her tears, Barry holds her, feeling worse with every second that passes

.

"Sorry I worried you Cait"

"Where did you go?" Cisco asks

"Earth-38"

"I knew we were right"

"I saw the breach you guys opened"

"How did you get back anyway"

"That imposter" He growls

.

Cisco pulls up camera feed of the imposter as Barry looks to the many Meta's wreaking havoc once more upon the city when the speedsters appeared on the scene

.

"Cisco, Cait, I have to go"

"You can't man, your exhausted, just look at your vitals"

.

Instead of that, Barry looks at his stats

**.**

* * *

**Barry Allen/Savitar **

**Hp: 69500/69500 Hp Regen: 695 per minute (+1950 per minute)**

**Se: 2138/10326Se Regen: 103.26 per minute **

**Mp: 4201/4575Mp Regen: 38.75 per minute**

* * *

.

"I don't have much speed, your right. But I can readily fix that"

.

Barry pulls out his last vial of normal **[Perfected V-9]**. Cait looks at him, before she realizes what it is .

.

"Barry? WAIT DON'T"

.

Barry jams the syringe into his leg. Black and White lightning arcing across his form as he vibrates. He turns and starts walking off

.

"Barry, Jay told me what that stuff is, you shouldn't use it"

.

At that moment, it was like a glass shattered. Barry stopped in his tracks, turned around and looked to Cait

.

"Did you say Jay, as in Jay Garrick"

"Yeah"

"Tall, brown hair, young"

"Yeah?"

.

Barry's eyes go black once more, growling as black lightning moves across him, so much like Zoom

.

"**Where...where is he?**" Barry asks, his voice dark and demonic

"I-in the speed room" Cait says, a bit scared at his transformation

"**[Blink]**"

.

The world shatters around him and Barry finds himself in the speed room, finding no one in sight, just a note next to the complete and stabilized speed canon

.

* * *

**Got it working, went back to Earth-2 for a while, gotta keep track of Zoom **

**\- Jay**

* * *

.

Barry growls again and sighs as his eyes change back and his body stops vibrating

.

"...Barry!"

.

Cait rushes into the speed room, out of breath

.

"Barry...don't...hurt...where's Jay?"

.

He hands her the note and walks off, Cait stopping him

.

"Barry, you've been gone a month, can we just stop for a minute?"

"Cait, we don't have a minute, all of Zoom's meta-humans are destroying the city, probably with more on the way"

"How do you even know about Zoom?"

"It wasn't a wasted month Cait, I've been getting faster. We'll talk more once I deal with this. **[Blink]**"

"Barry..."

.

Cait tries to stop him again, only for him to disappear in a cocoon of shattering glass

.

He appears in the center of the city, everything seeming to stop. Black Siren, Rupture, and King Shark all crowd around him

.

"Ah, the speedster. Zoom wants a word with you" Black Siren says

"**No one commands God**" Savitar says, his ego having grown with a new title

"A God. Ha, you'll never beat Zoom" She responds, somewhat resigned to her fate

"He's welcome to try and stop me" Barry says challengingly

"**Don't mind if I do**" A newcomer says

.

Savitar turns to the demonic voice, even deeper and lower than his. Seeing Zoom exactly how he remembered him, dark blue almost black suit, complete face mask, and soulless black eyes

.

* * *

**Name: Hunter Zolomon/Jay Garrick/Zoom **

**Title: [The Speed Demon]**

**Class: [Speedster]**

**Hp: 8435/8435 Hp Regen: 84.35 per minute **

**Spd: 4092 **

**Status:**

**[Cellular Degeneration]**

**\- Cancels increased Hp Regen **

**\- Lowers Max Hp every day**

* * *

.

"**Do you know who I am?**" Barry says, his voice filled with authority

"**Am I supposed to?**" Zoom asks, feeling the pressure radiating off him

"**I am Savitar, The God of Speed**"

"**Titles mean nothing**" He says, feeling as if he should know who this person is, something gnawing at the back of his head, an old memory

.

Barry speeds forward, his form barely a ball of light to Zoom. Barry activates **[Speed Combat]** and starts attacking Zoom, punching and kicking him until Zoom takes off

.

"We're not done" He says to the three before he takes off, running after the self-proclaimed Speed Demon

.

Zoom rushes through the city, Barry chasing after him, closing in. Zoom splits in two, and Barry can feel it through the Speedforce, that Zoom had made a Time Remnant

.

"That won't stop me"

.

He chases after one as the other flees in the opposite direction. Barry tackles the Speedster, pinning him to the ground as he rips off the mask

.

"Do you see now Cisco, Cait, this is Zoom" Barry says, a vibrating hand poised to end him

"...Bring him back here, we'll put him in the pipeline" Cisco says solemnly, sad to have another friend turn out to be an evil speedster

"No"

"Come on Barry, you won't kill me, your a..."

.

Barry puts his hand through Zolomon's chest, ending his life

.

"I'm not a hero.** I am a God**"

.

Zoom falls to the ground and fades into particles

.

"Tch...guess I got the wrong one" He says frustrated

.

Even double Zoom's speed, he couldn't catch the right one, at least he ended the life of one of Zoom

.

"I'll find you Zoom, and I'll end the other too"

.

* * *

.

Barry rushes through the city, helping people as he goes by, saving cats from a tree, stopping a few people from jumping off buildings. He eventually replaces the comms on his suit

.

"...Barry, we need to talk about..."

"No, we don't, track King Shark" He says, completely stopping any further inquiry

"Fine, but we're coming back to this" Cisco says

.

Barry runs through the city, surprised at only a couple meta's could have overrun half the city

.

"They were powerful weren't they?"

"Yeah...King Sharks currently five miles off the coast"

"Got it"

"Barry? You can't run on water"

"Watch me"

.

Barry rushes to the coast and runs on water, chasing King Shark, seeing the fin rapidly turning and rushing at him

.

"Please, as if your a match for me. **[Negative Aura]**"

.

He plucks King Shark from the water and rushes to Argus, delivering damage to him the entire time. He drops off the Meta and rushes back to Central City

.

"Black Siren. Where is she?"

"Barry, you should rest"

"I can rest when I'm dead, or they are. Whichever comes first"

"Black Siren and Rupture are in the wind"

"Then I'll start helping out"

"Barry"

.

He cuts the connection and starts rushing around the city, completing as many tasks as he can. All the while using it as an excuse to not deal with the current situation

.

* * *

**Days Later**

* * *

.

* * *

**Used: [Enhanced Perfected V-9] x 2 **

**[Negative Aura] has leveled up**

**[Blink] has...**

* * *

.

He swipes the screen away, intent on figuring that out later. He speeds to Star Labs, passing out in a chair from exhaustion

.

* * *

.

"...Barry?...Barry!"

.

He feels someone shaking him awake and he flips the person, a vibrating hand over them, until he realizes it's Cait

.

"Cait! I'm so sorry, it was a reflex"

"When did that become a reflex?"

"It was a rough month, had to be ready in case of attack, meta, or extra-terrestrial, of which towards the end there was a lot that happened. I'm a very light sleeper now"

"Extra-Terrestrials? What kind of backwards universe did you get stuck in?" She asks

"To be fair, its rather like this one, though the crime is more frequent"

"You make any friends while you were over there?" Cait asks, trying to fish for any information

"Yeah...about that...Cait I..."

.

The Cortex Alarm goes off and whatever he was about to say was forgotten as Cait stands alone as a gust of wind blows her hair

.

* * *

.

"Rupture, Black Siren, or something else?"

"Barry? That was the breach alarm"

"And?"

"It just means Harry's back"

"Harry?"

"Lemme explain, its Harrison Wells of Earth-2" Cisco explains, the sound of footsteps growing

"Okay"

"Okay? Your fine with this?"

"Sure, its not Thawne so why should it bother me?"

.

Harry walks into the cortex, a large bag on his shoulder

.

"Ah, you must be Savitar, I am Harrison Wells, though Ramon and Snow seem to call me Harry"

"Barry Allen, it'll be nice to have a Wells not trying to kill me"

"Okay then. Ramon, I went back to Earth-2, Zoom tried to capture me. I didn't find Jesse before then"

"Hey its alright Harry, we'll find her" Cisco says, putting a hand on his shoulder in support

"Your daughter?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a father too"

"Daddy!"

.

A blur crashes into him as Nora cries on his shoulder

.

"Hey Nora, seems I worried you while I was gone" He says, his expression softening for the first time since he got back

.

Barry holds his daughter, comforting her for a while longer, Cisco and Harry giving them a moment

.

"Everything's gonna be ok, right Dad?"

"Yeah sweetie, everything's gonna be ok..." He says, pressing a kiss to her forehead

.

Even though he made that promise, he honestly could not tell if it was true or not. After all, if everything on Earth-38 was to be found out, he had no clue what will happen

.

"...I'll make it okay" He says resolutely

.

Cait walks in, seeing the two embracing, and smiles, staying back and enjoying the scene, just happy that Barry's back

.

"_Barry, what did you go through to change you like this?_" She thinks, wondering about the changes in his personality

.

She walks forward and the two turn to her, letting her in on the hug. Just for a moment, Barry is content, and then the feelings of guilt set in again

.

"I need to get back to searching for Godspeed"

"Godspeed?"

"You didn't hear Nora? Now there's a second one, arguably the first one, whole time travel thing and all" Barry says

.

He turns and places a kiss on Cait's forehead before speeding off

.

"Nora, do you think he's okay?"

"I mean...he's got a lot on his mind, but he seems alright"

.

* * *

.

He speeds through the city, trying to clear his head, Godspeed having been an excuse to get out of the Cortex

.

"What am I gonna do?"

.

He had pondered the question for days now and a viable solution had not presented itself to him

.

"I can't put this off forever, eventually, something will happen"

.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never saw the blast coming, throwing him into a building wall

.

"Savitar, Zoom sends his regards"

"Then he should come and deliver them himself, and I'll beat him again"

.

Barry gets off the wall, cracking his neck before summoning his **[Savitar Armor]**

.

"**Try not to die too quickly, I have a lot of misplaced frustration right now**"

.

* * *

.

Cisco and Caitlin rush into the cortex, Nora and Harry behind them

.

"Barry's fighting Rupture"

.

Cisco pulls up the traffic cameras and they see him toying with Rupture

.

**"Is this all you have? I expected more of a challenge"** Savitar says, dodging another blast

"ENOUGH!"

.

Rupture swings his scythe into the ground, a blast of energy shooting out in all directions, forcing Savitar back, but not really damaging him

.

* * *

.

"That's not bad, if I were anyone else that might have done some real damage. My turn, **[Mana Bullets]**"

.

Gray magic circles appear all around Barry, with the center insignia being his lightning bolt. Bullets shoot forward from them, forcing him to try and dodge or block with his scythe

.

"See, my powers are more diverse than most believe, though I think I should stop before this kills you"

.

Barry snaps his fingers and the bullets stop, the circles disappearing. He activates** [Speed Combat]** and rushes around Rupture, hitting him again and again until he is knocked out

.

"Great job Barry, bring him back to the pipeline. Do it fast, Godspeed is robbing another bank"

.

Barry drops Rupture, putting the Meta-cuffs on him

.

"Cisco, Breach him back"

.

Barry runs off, and he tunes out the others as he rushes towards the imposter. The one who thought themselves better than him, that stole the title that was rightfully his

.

"I won't let him escape again"

.

He rushes to the bank, Godspeed standing outside the bank, and though he cannot see beneath the mask, he can tell The Imposter is smiling. Savitar rushes forward, Godspeed rushing off. The two crisscross the city, Godspeed surprisingly slower than last time. Barry takes a side street and tackles the Speedster when he crosses his path. He holds Godspeed up by the neck, letting everyone in the city see him, as he uses **[Observe]**

.

* * *

**[Godspeed's Speedforce Clone]**

* * *

.

He looks in confusion before he is punched in the back. He rolls on the ground and when he looks back, there are two Godspeed. They high-five each other and speed off with bags of money. He tries to rush after them but he feels his speed drastically reduced. He speeds into a deserted ally and changes back

.

"Status Effects"

.

* * *

**Current Status Effects: [Speedforce Siphon]**

**-70% of your speed has temporarily been taken**

** \- Remaining Duration: 55 Minutes**

* * *

.

"Looks like your just full of tricks" He says, surprised and a bit impressed by this

.

* * *

**The Cortex**

* * *

.

Hey Barry, what happened? How were there two of them?"

"It wasn't a time remnant, I would have felt that, it was a Speedforce Clone, from what I understand its a very high level technique" He says, listing some of the info from the screen in front of him

"So this Godspeed is a powerful speedster?"

"Or extremely specialized. He doesn't seem very fast, but he has a lot of tricks"

"Like how he made you slower?"

"That's the Speedforce Siphon, another high level technique. I'm going back out, I need to keep helping the destroyed half of the city"

.

He speeds off, trying to stay away until he can figure out his situation, and maybe catch Godspeed, which ever came first

.

* * *

**Several more days later. 1 Week since Barry returned**

* * *

.

"Barry, you need to take a break, you haven't slept more than 8 hours since you got back, and your dead on your feet"

.

Cait and Nora look at Barry, who is half asleep at the moment

.

"BARRY!"

"Huh, What!"

.

He wakes up with a gasp

.

"Dad, you need to get some sleep"

"The city..."

"Will be just as destroyed as it will be when you wake up"

"I suppose...I could use some rest" He says yawning

.

He walks past Cait and Nora, and pats Cisco on the shoulder

.

"See you guys tomorrow"

.

He walks out of the Cortex and Cisco looks back, sweating and nervous

.

"Guys, I saw something"

"When Barry touched you?"

"Yeah"

"What was it?"

"I think it was Earth-38"

"What did you see?" Cait says, tired of him avoiding the question

"Speedsters, lots of speedsters, all of them with blue lightning"

.

Cait and Nora pale, as Harry speaks up

.

"Ramon, this lightning, was it..."

"It was just like Zoom's"

"I'll go get..."

"Wait"

.

Cait stops Nora before she can get Barry

.

"Let him rest for now. He won't be of any help to them if he passes out in the middle of the fight"

"Mom..."

"I'm not saying we ignore them, just...give him 7 hours, just 7 hours and then we'll wake him up"

.

* * *

**What oh what could be going on with Earth-38?**

**.**

**What do you all think of my interactions, or lack thereof, between Nora, Cait, and Barry. I think it makes sense, he would feel guilty being around them until he can figure out how to tell each about the other**

**.**

**Shoutout to Ghost83 for collaborating with me and creating the new OC Godspeed and how He/She/It will play into the story**

**.**

**I will be taking a short break, focusing on finishing 'Starting Life Again from Zero', So I will update this story in two weeks at the least, it might take longer, it might take less, who knows**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal..."**

**.**

**A vision of Barry getting his back broken by Zoom, and another of being shot to death by Iris**

**.**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**.**

**Barry does vertical, one handed push ups, sweat beading down his face, before he pushes himself in the air and switches arms**

**.**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, the two throwing fast and hard punches at the other, knowing they both can take it**

**.**

**Barry uses his speed to dodge blasts of ice from Killer Frost, before throwing a bolt of lightning**

**.**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep them safe from everything that could kill us..."**

**.**

**Barry stands in a field, Cait on one side, Kara on the other, as they both smile at him**

**.**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed"**

**.**

**Lightning strikes Barry, his Metallic silver and blue armor forming, before he speeds off, white and black lightning trailing behind him**

* * *

**.**

**"Guys, I saw something"**

**"When Barry touched you?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"What was it?"**

**"I think it was Earth-38"**

**"What did you see?" Cait says, tired of him avoiding the question**

**"Speedsters, lots of speedsters, all of them with blue lightning"**

**.**

**Cait and Nora pale, as Harry speaks up**

**.**

**"Ramon, this lightning, was it..."**

**"It was just like Zoom's"**

**.**

* * *

.

"Dad? Wake up Dad, something's happened"

.

Barry wakes up slowly, looking at his daughter, before putting his head back on the pillow

.

"I'm sure...Cait and Cisco can handle it"

"Its about Earth-38"

.

Barry sits up, his face stone cold serious and completely awake

.

"Tell me everything"

.

* * *

.

"Alright, Cisco, I need you to Vibe it again"

"Sure"

.

Barry holds out his hand and Cisco takes it, he inhales sharply and looks distant for a moment, before he blinks and looks around

.

"There was this blonde girl, blue suit, red cape"

"That's Kara, she's the local Superhero"

"Ok...Kara was surrounded by these speedsters, they looked like Zombies, pale, sunken skin, sickly. They killed her, pulled a reverse flash on her"

.

Barry's heart stops at that moment, before he manifests his suit, activates the [Tachyon Prototype] and takes off

.

"Barry, we have to make a plan"

"Screw plans, I can save her, and I will"

.

He rushes out of town, a breach opening in front of him, before he bounces off it

.

"What the hell? **[Blink]**"

.

The world shatters around him, only to reveal him in the same place

.

"Huh? Cisco, I can't breach over, its like I'm stuck"

"Run back, I have a theory"

.

* * *

.

"So, what is this theory you have?" Barry says, growing more worried by the minute

"Did you open a breach on that world, like how you blew one up to stop the singularity?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it changed the frequency of the earth"

"So when I didn't come back on my own, its like it changed and I didn't get the memo, so my skills had nowhere to connect to, so to speak"

"That sounds about right"

"Its the best theory we have at the moment so its the one we'll go with"

"But I think I can connect to it, then your skills should be up and running again"

.

Cisco holds his hand out expectantly and Barry hesitantly grabs his hand. Cisco closes his eyes, holding out his hand in front of him

.

"This is all trial and error right now, so I don't know if it'll work"

.

Extradimensional energy manifests in his hand before it shoots out, a breach opening, unstable as it writhes and twists

.

"Little more Cisco, you got this"

.

He takes a deep breath and more energy flows into the breach as it stabilizes

.

"Alright, wish me luck"

"What? If you think we're letting you go..."

"BARRY!"

.

A blur shoots from the breach and Barry finds his back against the wall, his torso covered by a familiar face

.

"Kara" He says softly

.

The girl of steel looks up, holding him tighter

.

"I was so worried, I thought you were gone when that speedster grabbed you"

"I'm alright Kara, seems Godspeed didn't do too much except bring me back home. And my memory came back, all of it"

"That's great Barry"

"Excuse me"

.

Barry and Kara turn, and he quickly realizes that he now has to tread very carefully

.

"Right, Cisco, Cait, Harry, this is Kara Zor-El, Supergirl and Hero of National City"

.

Kara lets go of Barry and stands up straight, smiling at them

.

"Its nice to meet you, Barry told me about you, well...the bits he could remember"

"What do you mean 'the bits he could remember'?" Cait asks

"Oh yeah, I never did mention it, when I arrived on Kara's earth, I lost the good majority of my memories" Barry says, to the shock of everyone present

"Everything?"

"Well, the past year for starters, and a lot of the in-between since my childhood and the particle accelerator explosion" He says, scratching the back of his head

"Wait..."

"Regardless, Kara, has anything weird happened on your earth?"

"Lots of blue lightning speedsters" She says, holding her side

"Did they hurt you?"

"Yeah, vibrating hands are not fun, they go right through my bulletproof skin" She says, remembering some pain

"I was trying to get back, Cisco saw that you needed help. He...he saw you die"

.

Kara looks like a deer caught in headlights before Barry grabs her and walks towards the portal

.

"Don't worry Kara, I won't let that happen" Barry says, letting her through into the portal

"Just give me a minute and we'll be ready" Cait says, going for some things

.

Barry puts his hand behind his back and vibrates his hand. Extra-dimensional energy gathers and flows into the breach, destabilizing it as his hand glows a gold color, a sign of his divine power

.

"Woah, the breach is destabilizing" Cisco remarks

"Don't worry Cisco, I'll be back before you know it"

"Hang on Barry, wait for..."

.

Barry runs into the portal and it closes behind him. Cait rushes back in, a pack on her shoulder

.

"Where's Barry and Kara?"

"The breach destabilized, he went through. Said he could take care of it"

"Can you open it back up?"

"Don't think so, that took a lot out of me to find the right earth, even more to connect to it. I'm gonna be out for at least a day"

"I just got you back, and now your off again" Cait says, staring wistfully where the portal once was

.

* * *

**Earth-38**

* * *

.

He walks out of the portal and sees him and Kara on the top of CatCo. He looks out at the street and sees Blue lightning speedsters rushing through the streets, numbering in the hundreds

.

"How did this happen Kara?"

"There was a break in at the DEO, a lot of stuff was stolen, and then we found the formula for your speed drug on the alien black market"

"A human can't handle this Kara, its going to burn them out"

"Then we better catch them before that happens"

"Hang on, I might have just the thing"

.

He swipes his hand and screens appear around him

.

* * *

**[Negative Aura] has leveled up**  
**[Blink] has leveled up**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Blink] - Active - 10/100 - 2400Se**  
**\- Teleport to any location you have been before**  
**\- Can teleport to another Earth if you have been there before**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**[Negative Aura] - Active - 7/100 - 93Se per minute**  
**\- Anyone who comes into contact with this aura will take damage**  
**\- Damage per second: 27**

* * *

**Spd has changed from repeated use of [Perfected Velocity-9] and [Enhanced Perfected V-9]**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Spd: 3773 + 500 + 650 + 650 = 5573**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Current Speed: 8359.5 Miles per hour**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Se: 13926/13926 Se Regen: 139.26 per minute**

* * *

.

He swipes away the screens before pulling up his [Negative Speedforce Perks]

.

* * *

**You can select 2 abilities from the [Negative Speedforce] for you to use:**  
**[Alter Age]**  
**[Steal Memories]**  
**[Shapeshift]**  
**[Negate Speedforce]**  
**[Absorb Negative Speedforce] Evolves into [Speedforce Siphon]**  
**[Alter Memories] Evolves into [Mental Manipulation]**  
**[Speedforce Fission]**

* * *

.

He looks at the two, before remembering what The imposter used on him, before he selects** [Speedforce Siphon]** and **[Speedforce Fission]**

.

* * *

**[Speedforce Siphon] - Active - 1/100 - 700Se per second**  
**\- Steal power from others who use [Speedforce] or [Negative Speedforce]**  
**\- Temporarily steals 5% Max Spd per second from target. Doesn't work through breaches**  
**\- Max absorption: 10%**  
**\- Length of Duration: 20 Minutes**

* * *

**[Speedforce Fission] - Active - Cost: 50% of Se**  
**\- Create a Speed Clone of yourself**  
**\- All stats are split between you and your clone**  
**\- Length of Duration: 1 hour**

* * *

.

He looks at the **[Speedforce Siphon]**, a bit put off by the large cost, before he smirks at himself

.

"This will be fun" He says, swiping another screen and pulling up his **[Perks]**

.

* * *

**[Usurper] - 1 Perk Point**  
**\- For every person or creature you defeat, you may gain Stats, Racial Traits, or skills**

**[Divine Mana] evolves into [Divine Core] - 2 Perk Points**

**[Reactive Adaption] - 2 Perk Points**  
**-The ability to develop Traits, Powers, or Skills in response to immediate threats**  
**-Later evolves into [Reactive Evolution]**

**[Engine of The Speedforce] - 5 Perk Points**  
**\- As the ? of the Speedforce, you ? and can ?**  
**-Time Wraiths and the [Black Flash] will no longer hunt you if you misuse the Speedforce's power**

* * *

.

His smile grows, threatening to split his face as he selects **[Reactive Adaption]**, and feels his power change, filling with even more potential

.

* * *

**[Reactive Adaption]**  
**\- The ability to develop Traits, Powers, or Skills in response to immediate threats**  
**\- Later evolves into [Reactive Evolution]**

* * *

.

"Alright, I think I'm ready"

"I hope so, we're all having trouble with them" Kara says, putting her hand on his shoulder, smile on her face

.

He smiles at her through his own guilt. He puts his hand on hers before letting go and looking out at the carnage in the city

.

"Shall we get started?"

.

Kara smiles at him again, shaking her head before he takes off down the building

.

Several blue lightning speedsters is funneling down food in a grocery store, trying to fuel their unnatural powers. Barry simply stands in front of them, feeling a wave of pity

.

"**[Speedforce Siphon]**"

.

A light glow covers him as he can feel their speed draining into him, rather slowly but it is working. The two speedsters look at him, stopping what they were doing, and rush at him

.

"The hard way huh? That's fine"

.

Without using his speed, her clotheslines the two, knocking them to the ground

.

"Your too new to this power to be able to beat me" He says, speeding them into DEO Holding Cells

.

He continues using the **[Speedforce Siphon]** and he can feel the technique is improving by the second

.

* * *

**[Speedforce Siphon] - Active - 14/100 - 675Se per second**  
**\- Steal power from others who use [Speedforce] or [Negative Speedforce]**  
**\- Temporarily steals 5% Max Spd per second from target. Doesn't work through breaches**  
**\- Max absorption: 20%**  
**\- Length of Duration: 30 Minutes**

* * *

.

"A good start, now back to it" He says, a bit awed by how fast the skill is leveling up

.

He goes to run off, only for a voice to stop him

.

"Mr. Allen, welcome back" J'onn says

"Hey J'onn, how are you?"

"I've seen better days, these speedsters with powers like yours are certainly a lot of trouble" He says, gesturing to the bandages on his stomach and across his forehead

"They managed to do this to you?" He asks astounded

"Some of them are more adept at using these powers"

"Interesting, it shouldn't be possible. The powers should be like a new limb, it should take time to use them"

"Some of them are merely fast learners then. Are you alright? I can sense you have a lot on your mind"

"Don't worry J'onn, just a few problems in my own dimension to deal with"

"Would you like to talk after this is over? I'm told I can be a good listener"

"We'll see, thanks J'onn"

.

He speeds off, having dodged a bullet with J'onn

.

* * *

.

Throughout the city, he catches these fake speedsters, the majority of them raiding grocery stores, and others robbing banks and people

.

"Phew, that's the 30th one, just how many are there?" He asks, taking a few deep breaths

"I dunno Barry, its not hard to beat them individually, but there's too many of them for me and J'onn to fight alone"

.

He remembers Cisco's vision, of many of them standing over Kara as one kills her

.

"That's why I'm here, to make sure their dealt with"

"Thanks for coming Barry"

"Of course, I'll always come when you need me" Barry says, pulling Kara into a hug

.

Kara smiles beautifully at him and Barry feels the guilt rising up again

.

"Kara, before I go back, I need to talk to you about something"

.

Kara tilts her head in confusion but nods along all the same. Barry stands before a large group of false speedsters, numbering 15 in total

.

"**[Speedforce Fission]**"

.

Barry's form splits in half and soon there are two of him

.

"**[Speedforce Siphon]**"

.

Like Godspeed did to him, both clones glow as each of them absorb 20% of all the false speedsters speed

.

"Now then, are we going to stand round here all day? Or are we going to fight?"

.

Barry stands in the DEO containment center, over a hundred false speedsters before him, he clones himself again, making a total of 4 as they each activate [Speedforce Siphon]

.

"This is some power" He says, feeling their speed become his, even if only temporarily

.

J'onn walks in, seeing 4 of Barry, he looks confused

.

"Ah, J'onn..."

"...Don't worry about this..."

"...Its a new skill..."

"...Where's Kara?"

"A-ah, Ms. Danvers is currently scouting the city for any more speedsters"

.

All four Barry's merge back together, he stretches his limbs

"Their speed was unnatural so it shouldn't come back when my siphon wears off" He says

"Good, then when they wake up we'll wipe their memories and send them off"

.

Barry nods his head and finally takes a moment to relax

.

"Director, Supergirl has been captured by a group of speedsters"

.

J'onn turns and sees that Barry has already gone, a slight trail of lightning dissipating where he was standing

.

"Those speedsters just signed their own death certificates"

.

* * *

.

He rushes through the warehouse district, and every place he can think they would hold her, before he opens a warehouse, seeing Kara unconscious in a chair, speedsters around her

.

"Savitar, we're so happy you could join us"

"Release her"

"We will, as soon as you make our speed permanent. If you don't we'll I can't be sure what would happen next" One of them says, smug grin on his face

"That's why you did this? You kidnap the woman I love, knock her out, and threaten her, all because you want to be like me?"

"Yeah, so work your magic and make us like you"

.

He looks at them, wondering how many ways he could kill them, before he settles on one

.

"Alright, hold still"

.

His black lightning arcs around his form, moving faster and faster as his emblem glows bright blue

.

"**[Dark Lightning]**"

.

He throws bolt after bolt of black lightning at the speedsters, hitting them over and over again until they start to disintegrate

.

"Humans cannot handle the Speedforce, I'm merely the exception to the rule" He says as the last one fades into particles

.

He walks over to Kara, carefully picking her up and holding her in his arms as she opens her eyes

.

"Barry? What happened"

"You got kidnapped. Seems a speedster is one of the few enemies that can sneak attack you and have it work"

"And where are they?"

"I dealt with them" He says, his lightning briefly arcing across his body before dissipating

"Barry...that's not how you should deal with people"

"They tried to take you from me, no one will ever take you from me"

.

Kara leans in and presses a kiss to his lips, smiling softly at him

.

"I'm still here Barry, I'll never leave you"

.

He lets her down and the two make their way back to the DEO. J'onn wisely asks nothing about the speedsters and after a while the two head back to Kara's sitting on her couch, a dead silence filling the air

.

"Kara?"

"Yeah Barry?"

"You know what I'm going to say aren't you?"

"Your memories came back right? You have a girlfriend, fiancé, or wife on that other earth don't you?"

"Yeah, Caitlin, the brunette you saw when you came through the portal"

"What do you want to do Barry?"

"I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose her either"

"Hmm? That wasn't what I meant Barry. On my planet, Polygamy was uncommon but not unheard of" Kara says

.

Barry's mind runs a mile a minute as thoughts enter his mind, plan after plan forming and being dismissed. A profound sense of relief fills him, but a new concern is there as well

.

"One problem Kara, Cait is not from Krypton, on this and on my earth, Polygamy is pretty illegal"

"I don't see a problem, you can be with Cait on that earth and with me on this one"

"And what about Cait?"

"You let me worry about Caitlin" Kara says, putting her hand on his shoulder

"Kara, I should probably talk to Cait, she wouldn't be very responsive if my new girlfriend tried to convince my old girlfriend that I can have both of them"

"Alright, but you tell me if you need me to help alright?"

"Okay, one more thing, is Alex going to kill me?"

"Nah, Alex knows how Krypton was...I think I told her?...I'll talk to her"

"You do that and I'll talk to Cait, but I do need to get back to my earth"

"Alright, Love you Barry"

"Love you too Kara"

.

He pecks her on the lips before he runs off

.

* * *

**You have defeated numerous speedsters. + 2500 Exp**  
**Exp: 2950/3100**

* * *

**[Speedforce Siphon] - Active - 67/100 - 346Se per second**  
**\- Steal power from others who use [Speedforce] or [Negative Speedforce]**  
**\- Temporarily steals 5% Max Spd per second from target. Doesn't work through breaches**  
**\- Max absorption: 50%**  
**\- Length of Duration: 1 hour**

* * *

.

He opens a breach and runs through it, making his way to the cortex as the others look at him.

.

"Barry? Your back already?"

"How long have I been gone?"

"About 5 hours"

.

He does the mental calculations in his head before he looks to the others

.

"I was over there for close to 6 and a half"

"That earth is faster than ours?"

"I suppose that changed too, before I was there a month and a month passed here"

.

* * *

**Barry and Cait's Loft**

* * *

.

Barry lies on the couch, Cait next to him as they sit in a comfortable silence. Barry's mind is still racing about how to broach the subject of polygamy with Cait

.

"Cait?"

"Yeah Barry?"

"Listen..."

.

* * *

**I have triumphantly returned, and I'm starting it off with a cliffhanger. Will Barry finally tell Cait? Will something else interrupt them again? Find out next time on Rebirth of the God of Speed**

**.**

**Off topic, Fire Emblem Three Houses is amazing, a total of four different paths to play through. It gets kinda hard to keep playing the first 11 chapters over to get the New Game+ Bonus but it is oh so worth it**

**.**

**Shoutout to ghost83 for helping me make the [Speedforce Fission] and [Speedforce Siphon] skills**

**.**

**My update schedule might not be weekly anymore, it might be a week and a half or two from now on**

**.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your continued Patronage**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal..."**

**A vision of Barry getting his back broken by Zoom, and another of being shot to death by Iris**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**Barry does vertical, one handed push ups, sweat beading down his face, before he pushes himself in the air and switches arms**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, the two throwing fast and hard punches at the other, knowing they both can take it**

**Barry uses his speed to dodge blasts of ice from Killer Frost, before throwing a bolt of lightning**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep them safe from everything that could kill us..."**

**Barry stands in a field, Cait on one side, Kara on the other, as they both smile at him**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed"**

**Lightning strikes Barry, his Metallic silver and blue armor forming, before he speeds off, white and black lightning trailing behind him**

* * *

**Barry and Cait's Loft**

* * *

Barry lies on the couch, Cait next to him as they sit in a comfortable silence. Barry's mind is still racing about how to broach the subject of polygamy with Cait

"Cait?"  
"Yeah Barry?"  
"Listen...When I was on the other earth, I didn't have any of my memories"  
"I know, you told us that"  
"Well...I didn't tell you everything. When I was on that earth..."

An earthquake shakes the entire city before Barry's comm springs to life

"Barry, there's a..."  
"Can I not get 5 damn minutes?" He yells before speeding off, Cait in his arms

The two appear in the cortex, Barry's suit fully on, as he looks at Cisco frustrated and slightly angry

"What's the situation?"  
"A magnetar went missing several hours ago, it just reappeared by the docks, that's what the earthquake was"

Barry pales, all traces of his anger gone

"Zoom"  
"Probably, he'd be the only one fast enough to move it past the dimensional barrier" Cisco mutters, pulling up a screen

Barry looks at it, goosebumps on his spine as he sees the Magnetar exactly how he remembered it, ready and willing to destroy the multiverse

"What is that attached to it?" Cisco asks, zooming in on the image  
"Ramon, that device. He turned it into a Multiverse Bomb" Harry says, actual fear in his voice  
"How's that even possible?"  
"Cisco, is that a person attached to it?" Cait asks, squinting her eyes

Harry rushes to the screen, looking as close as possible

"That's Jesse, I'm sure of it. Barry, you have to save her"  
"We need to get there now" Barry says, gathering them all together before putting making them all join hands  
"**[Blink]**"

The world shatters around them and they find themselves by the waterfront, Zoom standing in front of them surprised

"Savitar and friends? You got here rather fast, good"

He pulls off his mask, revealing Jay Garrick

"My name is Hunter Zolomon, Mass Murderer and Psychopath, I became a speedster in a particle accelerator explosion, I was set to be killed via the electric chair when I gained these powers"  
"And the Bomb?" Harry asks  
"Ah, Harrison Wells. This bomb is set to destroy the multiverse, once its charged of course, and that's where you come in Savitar"  
"I'm not helping you"  
"See that's where your wrong, you don't help me, and little Jesse's a dead girl"

Barry grits his teeth and summons his **[Savitar Armor]**, Nora, Cait and the others standing of to the side

"Fine, a battle vs The Speed God and The Speed Demon"

Zolomon grins psychotically as the two walk towards the magnetar .

"1 lap on the inside of this loop produces about 1 gigawatt of energy, and I need 500+ to power the magnetar and get the job done"  
"**Just say when Zoom**"

Zoom puts on his mask and his blue lightning arcs around him

"Run Barry...Run!"

The two take off inside the magnetar, Zoom ahead in speed as even more blue lightning arcs across him .

"Looks like he took a lot more V9" Barry notes, using **[Observe]**

* * *

**Zoom Spd: 8500 **  
**Savitar Spd: 5573 (+200)**

* * *

He activates **[Speedforce Siphon]** and watches as Zoom starts to slow, Barry getting closer to him by the second

"Guess some things never truly change"

He takes a deep breath, Activating **[Time Travel]**, using it for a different purpose. He looks to the left, another version of him running alongside him. The Duplicate nods his head, the real Barry running off the magnetar and getting Jesse to Harry. Zoom looks back and jumps out of the magnetar, tackling the real Barry to the ground

"A remnant...stole my trick...false god" Zoom says, standing over Barry

The Magnetar glows brightly, the pillar of light in the sky growing brighter and the red sky expanding

"But your too late...bye bye...Multiverse"

Everyone watches as the Time Remnant of Savitar moves out of the magnetar and rushed around the bottom of the device, forming his own pulse as a pillar of silver energy rises

"What's the time remnant doing?"  
"He creating his own pulse"  
"Why?"  
"Because...if that's out of phase, then it will counteract that one" he says pointing to the magnetar then the pillar of light  
"But his body can't handle that"  
"So what'll happen to him?"  
"He'll die"

The remnant's scream echoes around the area as his body breaks down and his energy goes into the magnetar, his silver pulse glowing brightly as the red sky vanishes

"No!"

Zoom vibrates his hand and goes to kill Barry, only to be speed tackled by Nora

"Another Speedster, you have been holding out on me" Zoom says

Zoom vibrates his body, getting out of Nora's tackle and speeding around in a circle, his blue lightning crackling around him

"Take this"

Zoom fires his lightning bolts at Barry and Nora, Barry dodging as Nora gets hit

"Nora!"

Barry rushes forward, his black lightning taking over his form. He speeds around Zoom, hitting vital areas, punching his back, sides, and his face, until Zoom is on his knees

"**You'll pay...for what you did. And you can die...the same way twice**"

Savitar pulls back his fist, vibrating it, ready to end the life of one of his greatest villain, as black lightning arcs across his body randomly, just like Zoom .

"Not yet Barry, one more thing first" He says grinning beneath his mask

Zoom rushes forward, at a speed surprising for his injured state, and grabs Nora, holding her with one arm .

"Now then, lets see your face"

He rips her mask off and looks surprised for a moment, looking between Nora, Barry, and Cait before laughing his head of, a manic grin on his face

"This is...perfect, I took your father while you were gone, and now...I get to take your future daughter too, Faker, the final victory. I win"

Zoom reaches his vibrating hand back and readies to put it through Nora's chest, only for the ground to shake, causing even the demonic speedster to look around confused as Nora struggles .

"What is that?"  
"Where is it coming from?"

A portal opens, switching from blood red to dark blue as a white and black light rushes from it, rushing around randomly and seemingly without control, circling around the magnetar for a moment before tackling itself and Zoom into a wall

"Ugh, Blimey, that's a new and bloody painful use of me powers" The newcomer says, her accent heavily British in nature as she sits on the side, seemingly in a daze

The suit of the newcomer looks nearly identical to Godspeed, except instead of white and gold, it is silver and black, colors eerily similar to Savitar. Barry rushes forward and speed punches Zoom, over and over, throwing him on the ground. He stands over him, vibrating his hand as he rips off half of Zoom's mask

"Come on Barry, do it. Kill me for real. Then you really can be just...like...me"

Barry hears the inhuman shrieks behind him and smiles, a cruel smile as he leans down

"Here's the best part, I don't have to do anything. Enjoy it Zolomon"

Barry stands Zolomon up and speeds away, watching as he screams and two Time Wraiths circle around him, decaying his skin and turning his lightning red

"The Black Flash, enforcer of the Speedforce" He says, a grin on his features

The two Wraiths lift him up and drag the new black garbed enforcer through a portal, closing behind them

"Now then, who are you?"

Barry turns to look at the speedster that had saved Nora, only see her looking up to the sky

"Blimey..."

"What's happening"

Barry turns and watches as the Magnetar arcs with white and black energy, presumably from the newcomer rushing around it, a pillar shooting into the sky. They watch as a blood red portal forms, another familiar looking earth on the other side .

"Wait, that's Kara's earth" Barry says shocked  
"Harry, what do we do now?"  
"I don't know, we can't simply put it out of phase again, now its too unstable"

The ground shakes and lightning shoots from the sky, the portal expanding and the city becomes clear

"National City" The newcomer mumbles as she speeds off

* * *

"Of course I had to come here, of all the barmy time periods to accidently travel to, I had to get into my own past where everything's already pear shaped"

The woman limps forward, her costume making her stand out

"Gonna have to get off the street else I get noticed, and I can't rightly have that happen at the moment"

She groans and takes a deep breath, speeding into a clothing store. She walks out wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a trench coat, her green eyes scanning the area for witnesses

"Lets just hope I can get back home before this gets ugly"

She pulls a cigarette out of her pocket, holding two of her fingers out, lightning arcs across them, which she uses as a lighter. She takes a puff before looking out at the sky

"This is gonna be a whole bloody spot of trouble isn't it?" She says, taking one last puff before crushing the cigarette beneath her boot

She runs her fingers through her blond hair and sighs, walking down the sidewalk, her limp gradually lessening as she walks, watching the red skies and the earth beyond

"Ah, so this is where it took place, where the world was never the same after. Being in a coma really made me miss alot"

She looks back one more time at the red sky, before a black and red portal opens, she walks into it, her last words barely catching the wind

"You owe me one, this was far more trouble than its worth. Your just lucky this was the only way...

The portal closes, seemingly taking the girl back where she came from

* * *

"What's gonna happen Harry" Barry says seriously  
"Honestly, it appears that nothing bad should happen, its a bit unstable but the Magnetar only has enough energy to rip a hole between worlds, rather than destroy them"  
"So what, its gonna bring Kara's earth here?" Cisco asks, confused and interested at the same time  
"I'd say a merge is more likely. People would be extremely confused for a while but it'll be fine"

Barry pales, new problems forming. A blur shoots from the portal and as it gets closer to them

"Had to be now, of all the times"

The blur crashes into him, Kara peppering his face with kisses as she hugs him tight

"I was so worried Barry, I heard your screams through that portal"  
"I'm alright Kara, but now's not the best time. I haven't..."  
"...Barry..."

The two turn, seeing Cait, her hair half white and half brown, as the area around her freezes

"Something you want to tell me?" She says, ice appearing in her hand  
"Now Cait...I...I've been trying to tell you"  
"Tell me what? That you've been cheating on me...with her"  
"Cait, I didn't..."

She blasts the two of them, tears streaking down her face. When the mist disperses, they see that Cait has gone as Barry runs his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do

"I'm sorry Barry"  
"No Kara, I was going to tell her, tonight actually, but this got in the way" He says gesturing to the Magnetar  
"You should go after her"  
"I know, better go now or else she might hit the next city before I can find her"

He speeds away, leaving Cisco and Kara there in awkward silence

"You knew he had a girlfriend?"  
"Eventually, when his memories came back. Polygamy is legal on my planet so I was fine with it"  
"Yeah well Cait's a human, so she's a bit less understanding than you"

Cisco breaches away, leaving Kara alone

* * *

Barry speeds through the city, looking for any trace of Cait, before he stops on the roof of a large building

"Where'd you go Cait?"

He looks around, hoping to spot her or the ice she creates, before seeing something outside of town

"That...actually makes perfect sense"

He speeds outside of town, stopping on a hill, the same hill they had their first date. He slowly walks towards Cait, as she cries on the hill

"Cait..Can we talk?"  
"...Why? You finally breaking up with me to go be with that blonde floozy"  
"Kara...nevermind. Cait, I never meant to hurt you" He says, knowing her words were just because she was sad and angry  
"Then what Barry? Why couldn't you just tell me sooner?"  
"Cait, I tried to, but things kept getting in the way"  
"You couldn't have just stayed for five minutes to tell me"

Now Barry's anger is starting to rise, even though he understands her pain

"I'm sorry Cait, but the safety of the city was more important that us having this conversation"  
"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about that anymore"  
"Cait..."

He walks towards her and she turns back, leveling a glare in his direction

"Stay back"

He keeps walking and she starts firing blasts at him, he takes everyone, knowing he deserves at least this much. Eventually he reaches Cait and wraps his arms around her as she cries, falling to a sobbing mess in his arms. Barry looks back towards the docks, seeing the red portal growing in size by the minute

"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" He thinks

* * *

**Everything is finally out in the open, Cait knows and now everything must be discussed**

**What do you all think of this new speedster, can you determine her identity or her origins?**

**The Merging of Earth 38 and Earth 1 was always a plan of mine, and it took till now to create the perfect accident to make it happen, an out of control speedster accidently powering the magnetar**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal..."**

**A vision of Barry getting his back broken by Zoom, and another of being shot to death by Iris**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**Barry does vertical, one handed push ups, sweat beading down his face, before he pushes himself in the air and switches arms**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, the two throwing fast and hard punches at the other, knowing they both can take it**

**Barry uses his speed to dodge blasts of ice from Killer Frost, before throwing a bolt of lightning**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep them safe from everything that could kill us..."**

**Barry stands in a field, Cait on one side, Kara on the other, as they both smile at him**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed"**

* * *

**Lightning strikes Barry, his Metallic silver and blue armor forming, before he speeds off, white and black lightning trailing behind him**

**He speeds outside of town, stopping on a hill, the same hill they had their first date. He slowly walks towards Cait, as she cries on the hill**

**"Cait...Can we talk?"**  
**"...Why? You finally breaking up with me to go be with that blonde floozy"**  
**"Kara...nevermind. Cait, I never meant to hurt you" He says, knowing her words were just because she was sad and angry  
"Then what Barry? Why couldn't you just tell me sooner?"**  
**"Cait, I tried to, but things kept getting in the way"**  
**"You couldn't have just stayed for five minutes to tell me"**

**Now Barry's anger is starting to rise, even though he understands her pain**

**"I'm sorry Cait, but the saftey of the city was more important that us having this conversation"**  
**"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about that anymore"**  
**"Cait..."**

**He walks towards her and she turns back, leveling a glare in his direction**

**"Stay back"**

**He keeps walking and she starts firing blasts at him, he takes every single one, knowing he deserves at least this much. Eventually he reaches Cait she slaps him once. He wraps his arms around her as she cries, falling to a sobbing mess in his arms. ****Barry looks back towards the docks, seeing the red portal growing in size by the minute**

**"This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" He thinks**

* * *

"Are you calm now Cait? Can we have a civil conversation?"  
"I still want to blast you"  
"That's fair...I didn't have any memories you know? I barely knew what was going on when I arrived there, just that it wasn't my world"  
"Nothing, not Cisco, me, or Nora?"  
"You and Cisco came back eventually, but I didn't remember our relationship and Nora until much later"  
"Where do we go from here Barry?"  
"I want you to talk with Kara"  
"Barry, you can't be serious?"  
"I am, you'll understand when you speak to her, you can even blast her a few times if you want"  
"I'll hold you to that"

The two of them look to the docks, seeing the portal rapidly spreading across the sky and the entire world being engulfed in a bright light

"W...what we're we looking...nevermind, I remember now. I think it happened, my memories seemed to shift for a brief second, but their good now"  
"Same, but that's probably because we have this system of yours to protect us"  
"All these new things in my head, seems our worlds changed rather drastically in several respects"  
"Will anyone else remember?"  
"I'm certain of it"

* * *

"Kara?"  
"Hey Barry, hi Caitlin"

When she sees Kara's smiling face, Cait can't help but blast her once as strong as she can. Kara shivers for a second and goes back to smiling

"I suppose I deserve that"  
"Why don't you hit me back?" Cait asks "It only hurt for a minute, besides, I'm not petty enough for that"  
"Can we all go somewhere and talk?" He says "Sure, all these new memories are showing me this nice place not too far from here"

They walk together, the tension in the air palpable, and he knows if nothing is done soon, there will be a catfight

* * *

"Here we are"

They walk into a diner by the docks and are greeted by a familiar face

"Ello Savi, good to see ya"  
"Dr. Heart?"  
"Yep, miss me?"  
"Barry, who is this?" Cait asks

"This is Dr. Heart, she was a friend of mine on Earth-38. What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering the question, she looks Kara up and down, admiring the suit she is still in

"You know something, I have the urge to not only take out the shield emblem, but also bleach your entire outfit just to articulate those curves of yours" She says licking her lips

Kara 'eeps' and blushes up a storm while Barry snickers

"What are you doing here?" He asks again

"Right, right. This is my bar, everyone is equal here, hero, villan, no masks, no grudges"  
"How exactly do you keep that up?"

She leads the three to a table and as they sit down she continues her explanation

"Power dampeners in the foundation, strongest shatterproof tables, chairs, windows and utensils. Of course mutually assured destruction is also a good way to keep people docile"  
"How so?"  
"Everyone knows everyone here, so if they use that on the outside, we all go after them"  
"That sounds...pretty cool"  
"Thanks Mate, though you should probably know one more thing"  
"And what's that?"  
"I remember both worlds, and I got merged with my doppleganger from here. You saved her by the way, she was struck by lightning"  
"That was you?!"  
"In a way, now then, what do you want to eat? Or are you trying to get back to your place so you can eat something else huh?"  
"Gotta say Dr. Heart, that's not your best work"  
"August, Dr. Heart was that pent up labcoat wearing version"  
"And your clearly so much better than her" He says sarcastically

She leans in, giving Barry a view down her shirt as she whispers in his ear

"I could show you how much better I am, but it seems you have your own problems now"

She writes her number on a napkin and tucks it into the pocket on Barry's shirt

"Gimme a ring sometime, whether you wanna talk or see about that foursome. Now then, do you actually want to order anything, Mr. Snart and his sister have been waiting for two minutes now"

"I'll take a rack of ribs"  
"A large funnel cake"  
"3 extra large burgers, five orders of fries and three grilled tilapia"  
"You sure Savi?"  
"Actually, make it 5 burgers. What? Guys can stress eat too" He says, the three girls nodding their heads in agreement

August leaves for a moment and Kara and Cait look to Barry

"Did you read the disclaimer Barry?"  
"Hmm, no, it'll be fine though, I've always eaten alot"  
"And I'd agree, if my food didn't cancel Meta-Human and Alien Biology, why do you think Supergirl ordered something small" August says, passing by on her way to another table

She lays out there food and Barry puts a napkin in his shirt collar

"Watch carefully ladies, your about to see something special"

August pulls up a chair, nudging Kara's shoulder

"20 bucks says he gets a stomach ache before he understands"  
"50 says he finishes that with no problem. He ate even more than I did, I'm fairly certain that he can handle this"

The two shake hands and the three watch as Barry somehow wolfs everything down without breaking pace as Cait looks deep in thought

"August...does that mean you can make Alcohol that can get him drunk?"

At her question August scoffs

"I'll freely admit that Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash himself, frequents my diner just so he can have a drinking contest with Mick Rory. And both are on equal grounds for their livers."

Barry stands up, his lightning arcing weakly around him before he falls back down into his chair, panting and tired

"Don't even think about it Savi, I put alot of work into this place and I won't let you ruin it"  
"...Where...is he"  
"No fighting in here Savi, those are my rules. Not to mention, Eobard actually pays nicely. Here are the facts, 'God of Speed': Some part of everyone seeks a bit of normalcy, where they don't stand out, and don't have any pressure on diner of mine actually does that, just for heroes, villains, and mercenaries. This is where they can take a break from their 'real' lives, and keep their spirits up before cruel reality crushes it into protons, neutrons, and electrons. Gadgets are disabled, powers are negated, and weaknesses are removed. This is as neutral as it gets in this part of the world. Every light-bulb here emits a low ray similar to that of a red sun, and underneath us there's a meta-dampening field that encases this entire building. I put a lot of work into this, just so different people can come here and be free. Near the docks so that way King Shark can stay wet and swim back to ARGUS, out of the way so that the customers can get away from chasing media, and outfitted with as much technology as possible just so that everyone can be as close to 'equal' grounds as possible. Metal detectors, EMPs, specialized seating arrangements, fresh food deliveries, a good view of the city and sunset. Heck, I have a second floor just dedicated to keeping bloody track of who has what, which ones have allergies, and full documents for powers and biology. So take my word for it, Savi, I put a lot of work into this, and I'm not letting any outside history getting in the way for it. Eat your food, and either never come back, or let your public and outside life be left outside until you go back out."

After her rant, Barry looks apologetic as he rubs the back of his neck

"Sorry August...Just do me a favor, try and keep me and him apart and I can try and be civil for an hour"

She leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek

"That's all I ask Savi, I'll be back later"  
"August, you still owe me $50"

She grumbles and hands her a 50 before walking off, leaving the three together, who had done the best to put off this conversation by talking to August

* * *

The three finish their food, not a word spoken between them

"So..."  
"So..."  
"So..."

All three of them are unsure how to start, so Barry decides to just cut into the main issue

"I love the both of you, I really and truly do, and I don't want to lose either of you. Is there any way we can work this out?" He asks, looking to Cait  
"Caitlin, polygamy was legal on my planet, I think this can work" Kara says  
"We were already in a polygamous relationship, Me, Barry, and Frost"  
"Who's Frost?"

Cait's eyes glow blue and a single streak of white appears in her hair

"I am, and I really want to blast you as well, but Caity says I can't"

She looks to Barry her gaze fond yet angry at the same time

"And you handsome, have alot to make up for later"

Frost blows him a kiss and Caitlin resumes control

"Admitidly, she is more okay with this than I am"  
"And why aren't you okay with this?" Kara asks  
"I was born and raised on this planet. I am a scientist, so I understand the idea of polygamy from an animalistic standpoint but it took me a while to be okay with Me and Frost sharing him"  
"So...its just an issue of time?"  
"Barry, I really do not like this, but I don't want to lose you either. So...I will learn to be okay with this, just don't expect everything to be sunshine and rainbows"

He reaches across and grabs her hand, smiling at her, she manages a weak smile in return as his other hand takes Kara's

"I know it won't be ideal, but I really think this can work"  
"You know, you guys are better than daytime television"

They look to August, munching on a bowl of popcorn

"How long have you been there?"  
"Pretty much the whole time. May I add something to this discussion?"  
"Why not"  
"If you think about it logically, all humans are purebred. Even from a biblical stand-point, it's just one giant inbred pool of genetics. Monogamy is a social construct anyway. Whole things mostly Christian in add in a new species that needs to grow, like Meta-Humans and Aliens, the fact many of us know that Savi is an actual god, and the flat out wave of sex appeal he's giving off, you all shouldn't really be surprised by this, if anything you should be more suprised that you two mirror him...well different sides of him at least, and be grateful that its only you two, well...three technically"

The three stare at her, taking in her words, before Cait is the first one to speak up

"Those are...very logical reasons for polygamy"  
"Course I don't really have a leg to stand on, never even been in a relationship"  
"But...the way you act?"  
"Meh, that's just how I am, Savi's hot, Supergirl's cute, I wouldn't mind the threesome as a first time. Now then, lets get you all good and drunk and see what happens"

* * *

**A shorter chapter this time, just to get the whole sit down and talking out of the way. Honestly had no clue how to broach this type of problem, so I did my best, might not be good, but I tried, even threw in some comedic relief in the return of August Heart**

**As I write this authors note I'm still writing the next chapter, so, I'll try to post it soon, no promises though**

**Shoutout to Ghost83, for once more helping me with this new merged universe**

**Just putting this out there: The universes are merged, stuff may not make complete sense, and by that I mean the subtly thrown in new memories from Barry, Cait, and Kara. Its not meant to, Its like a second life worth of memories that they never actually lived**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back baby, here's chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal..."**

**A vision of Barry getting his back broken by Zoom, and another of being shot to death by Iris  
**

**More visions show, of him getting beaten by Godspeed and his girls being kidnapped on more than one occasion**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**Barry does vertical, one handed push ups, sweat beading down his face, before he pushes himself in the air and switches arms**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, the two throwing fast and hard punches at the other, knowing they both can take it**

**Barry uses his speed to dodge blasts of ice from Killer Frost, before throwing a bolt of lightning**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep them safe from everything that could kill us..."**

**Barry stands in a field, Cait on one arm, Kara on the other, as they both smile at him, the three looking off into the distance**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed"**

**Lightning strikes Barry, his Metallic silver and blue armor forming, before he speeds off, white and black lightning trailing behind him**

**Kara and Cait glow and a bright light fills the area**

* * *

**"If you think about it logically, all humans are purebred. Even from a biblical stand-point, it's just one giant inbred pool of genetics. ****Monogamy is a social construct anyway. Whole things mostly Christian in origin. ****So add in a new species that needs to grow, like Meta-Humans and Aliens, the fact many of us know that Savi is an actual god, ****and the flat out wave of sex appeal he's giving off, you all shouldn't really be surprised by this, if anything you should be more surprised that you two mirror him...well different sides of him at least, and be grateful that its only you two, well...three technically"**

**The three stare at her, taking in her words, before Cait is the first one to speak up**

**"Those are...very logical reasons for polygamy"**  
**"Course I don't really have a leg to stand on, never even been in a relationship"**  
**"But...the way you act?"**  
**"Its all for Savi, its a bit of fun for me, and a fun time for the both of us if he agrees to it. Now then, lets get you all good and drunk and see what happens"**

* * *

We find our hero groaning in pain, hungover for the first time in forever

"God...I'll never hate my speed metabolism again" Barry says, feeling his head pounding

He sits up, unsure how he even got home

"Barry...Come back to bed baby"  
"We've got a few hours"

He looks down, seeing both Kara and Cait in bed with them

"_August, wherever you are, you've saved my relationships. Thank you_" He thinks

The sound of the others voice seems to rouse his two bedmates, they look to him, then to each other. Once they realize their state of undress they look to Barry again

"Do you remember last night?"  
"Nope, you?"  
"No"  
"Nothing"  
"Its funny, probably one of the best nights of my life and I can't remember it"  
"Barry, I think someone had that in mind"

He looks to where Kara is pointing, seeing a video camera, red light blinking, along with a note

* * *

_This is just in case your blackout drunk _

_\- August_

* * *

"I don't know if I want to strangle that woman or hug her" Cait says, rubbing her head

Barry rushes into the kitchen, speeding between there and the room a few times and soon each of them has some medicine for their heads and glasses of water

"You wanna watch it?"  
""Barry!""  
"What? Its just the three of us, and its a tape so it'll never be seen by anyone else"

The two look at him like he's crazy as he looks back shrugging his shoulders

"I most certainly want to know what we did last night. Who knows, the entire night might be there, not just the fun bits"

He puts the tape in the VCR and he sits on the bed, the girls sitting next to him, each leaning their heads on his shoulders

* * *

_"If you watching this Savi, then I went a bit too far, my bad, I'll make that up to you. Now then, lets see what you and the girls are getting up to"_

_August turns the camera, watching the three doing lines of shots as August starts up the music. The three start dancing, the girls moving with Barry as the males of the diner look on jealous_

* * *

"Could we dance before?"  
"I...don't think so"  
"I've certainly never had any moves like that"

* * *

_The tape skips ahead a bit, showing Barry and Cait making out before it switches to him and Kara, and to everyone's astonishment, Kara and Cait_

* * *

"Are you two...?"  
"I always thought I was straight"  
"Me too, guess there's a first time for everything. I never did experiment in college"  
"A fine line between love and hate, and that line seemed to be alcohol"

* * *

_The tape seems to become a blur of white and black static before the three are in bed and the camera stops moving, the three start to take off each others clothes_

* * *

"As interested as I am, I'm good for now. Its too early" Barry says, the others yawning in agreement as he stops the tape

The three sit in front of a diner, ordering breakfast and drinking coffee

"As helpful as August was, and apparently what we did last night, this thing is still gonna take getting used to" Cait says, gesturing to the three of them  
"But your willing to give it a shot?"  
"Just remember there are four of us" Cait says, a white streak appearing in her hair before disappearing  
"Why doesn't Frost come out much?"  
"She pretty content just coming out at night or battle. We share a body anyway so she knows and sometimes feels what goes on. She prefers hanging out in Star labs anyway. She never says otherwise so I think we're all happy"

Kara nods her head, filing the information away, all the while smiling away like nothing's awkward or weird. Barry's phone goes off, a familiar ring as he looks at the two apologetically

"Go"  
"Have fun"

He smiles at them, before speeding off, leaving the two women to themselves

"So"  
"Lets just talk about how this will work"  
"That's probably best"

* * *

Savitar arrives on the scene to a strange sight: A normal bank robbery, just guys with bags of money and guns

"Are you guys dumb or did you forget who's city this is?"

They turn to him, registering his presence before they start shooting at him. He activates **[Speed Combat]**, catching or dodging bullets and knocking out the criminals

"I mean really, at least Captain Cold had a backup plan"

He hears the telltale sound of a speedster and looks around, noting the bags of money gone, and Godspeed holding said bags of money

"Savitar" He replies curtly before taking off

Barry chases after him, crossing the entire city several times, before they end up on the city outskirts

"Your alot slower than when we first met. Where's the breaching, the kryptonite suit?"  
"Huh? I don't know what your talking about Savitar"

He splits into two and Barry starts to feel his speed drained, before he smiles

"That's not just your trick anymore"

He splits himself and activates **[Speedforce Siphon]**, enjoying what he perceives to be shock on Godspeed's Mask

"What? It wasn't that hard to learn once I figured it out"  
"Guess it's good I had a plan"  
"And what would..."

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by dual bolts of lightning hitting him, sending him back. He quickly reorients himself and looks around, seeing Godspeed gone

"That hurt, looks like he has the negative speedforce on his side too. That was clearly dark lightning"

He heads back to Star labs, finding everyone, Kara and Cait included, waiting for him

"I'm sorry Dad, I slept through the alert, if I'd been there..."  
"I'm not mad Nora, its ok"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah princess, really" he says, rubbing her head

he looks to Kara, seeing her confusion, as a realization dawns on him

"Right. Kara Zor-El, this is everybody. Cisco, Harry, you already know Cait, and this is Nora, my daughter with Cait from the future"

He looks around, and then back at Cait, who gestures to the others with an expectant look on her face

"Yeah, so here's the deal. Everybody, this is Kara Zor-El, my girlfriend"

The faces of his friends are mixed, Nora seems the most accepting of everyone, nodding her head

"Why do you seem ok with it Nora?"  
"Polygamy was legalized in the future"  
"When was this?"  
"Dunno, it was kinda just commonplace"  
"Suppose that makes this a bit easier, eventually at least"

The others seem not really okay with it, yet accepting nonetheless as they slowly get on the with typical events of the day

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

Nora stands in jitters, waiting in line patiently, tapping her foot as she waits

"Sweet XS, extra caffeine?"

Nora turns her head, watching an attractive blonde take the coffee, sipping it and sighing happily

"You must really like the XS huh?"  
"It makes the mornings that much more bearable"  
"Hey, aren't you August Heart? I saw that expose about you on TV, I'm a big fan of your work"

August smiles, taking another sip as she looks back to Nora

"I'm a big fan of XS myself, I'm just a meta usin her 'useless powers' to 'elp in a hospital. Everyone disregards me, but the hospital I work at says I do more good than Godspeed"  
"Godspeed does good?"  
"The hospital I work at, as well as the place I live is in a rather bad neighborhood. Godspeed deals with the gang violence and drug dealers, and the money he steals goes to the ones who can't pay rent"

Nora thinks about her words before August changes the subject

"I kinda've like being needed, if only a bit. I'm 'appy to meet a fan though, especially one as adorable as you"

Nora blushes, turning her head away as August drags her gaze across Nora's body

"Are you single by any chance?"  
"I...um...I am. My names Nora"  
"August. If your single then can I take you out love?"  
"Yeah...sure"  
"Wonderful"

* * *

"You got a date?"  
"Yeah, she's so beautiful. We talked for an hour, she gave me her number and we're going out this weekend"  
"Good for you baby girl" Barry says ruffling her hair  
"Oh yeah, Mom? Can you come shopping with me?"  
"Sure kiddo, I've been meaning to get some new clothes, Frost doesn't exactly like bright coloring"  
"Don't understand how you can like so much frilly pink stuff" Frost says, chiming in as Cait's eyes turn bright blue  
"As you can see she wants me to fix that. You doing anything right now Nora?"  
"Nope, where did you wanna go"

Barry leaves the girls to plan their shopping and goes into the lounge, laying on the couch, the last couple days having taken alot out of him

"Hey Barry"  
"Hey Kara"

She sits down next to him and looks like she has something to say

"Barry?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Your friends don't seem to like me much"  
"Their not exactly used to polygamy"  
"Was it really that bad?"  
"I don't know, I really don't. All I know is polygamy fell out of style after the medieval era ended"  
"Your friends seem to like Frost"  
"Frost shares the same body as their best friend Cait. Speaking of which, how are you and Cait getting along?"  
"We're working on it, Frost seems relatively okay with this. Speaking of Frost, she's very open isn't she?"  
"Blunt is the word I think your looking for"  
"She said something along the lines of neither her nor Cait can 'keep up with you'?" She says, blushing a bit  
"They do share a body, when one of them gets tired their both tired" He says, scratching his head  
"At least she's not as blunt as August"  
"Yeah, she's still the same no matter what universe we're in"

His phone beeps and he looks down, seeing a message from August

"Speak of the devil"

* * *

**Hey Savi, you and your girls should stop by. I think I discovered something important**

* * *

"Strange?...Cait and Nora are getting ready to go, guess it'll just be..."  
"Hey Kara, do you wanna...maybe come with us?" Cait asks, coming over

She looks to Barry, who nods, deciding to handle August himself

"Sure, I'd be happy to"

Cait and Kara each kiss Barry before they take Nora and leave

"...Guess it'll just be me"

* * *

"So August, whats up? Your text sounded important"  
"You told me that your daughter, friends and two girlfriends were there when the universes merged right?"  
"When did I tell you that?"  
"Your very talkative when your drunk"  
"What's your point?"  
"Whatever, you told me your daughter came from the future right? And that there was this whole thing where Cait tried to run away from you? Well I was wondering, why didn't your daughter fade from existence?"

Barry goes to answer, only for his thoughts to stop. His mind races as he tries to come up with an answer, only for confusion to be left

"You found an answer?"  
"I think so. You all were at Ground Zero where the Universe Merge took place. I think it pulled all of you from time"  
"Like Thawne?"  
"Less so, he was created through a loop and then used the negative speedforce to stabilize his illogical existence. I think all of you are outside of time, unable to be affected by it due to the proximity to the merge site"  
"So, no black flash after us?"  
"Hell if I know mate, its just a theory"  
"When did you learn all these things?"  
"What can I say, I've had alot of time on my hands" She says, smiling, as if at some joke only she understood

Barry looks confused, not really registering her words as he tries to think, to understand what August was saying before sighing

"I give up, I'll take your word for it. Anything else?"  
"Well, not really, do you wanna stick around? Diner's closed today, and I could use some company"  
"Sure, the girls are out shopping"  
"Ugh...shopping, can't stand it"  
"Right? Even my tomboy daughter likes shopping"  
"Honestly, I prefer going to the gym, working on my 'ittle projects and messing with people"  
"So, whatever catches you at the moment?"  
"Ha, I suppose"

August sits back in a chair, propping her feet up on the table

"How are you Savi?"  
"Tired August, now that Zoom's gone I have to deal with the fallout of everything. I haven't spoken to Cisco since before I left, and the worlds changing in more ways than I can be ready for. Cait and Kara seem to be getting along for the most part"  
"How about that daughter of yours? You don't talk about her much, at least, you haven't before"  
"She's great, just like me and Cait. I never really knew what this kind of bond was until Nora came into my life"  
"Nora huh, sounds like a good name" August says, her posture having shifted a bit  
"Yeah, she even got a date, the girl sounds nice at least. With everything she's been through she deserves a good relationship"

August strangely relaxes and nods her head, an easy smile appearing on her face

"Your daughter sounds like an angel"  
"She is, she kept me going when I was in a rather dark place"  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"Nah, I'm over it, everything seems to be alright now...for the moment at least. Once Godspeeds out of the picture then everything should settle down to a more manegable degree"  
"What do you think of Godspeed?"  
"I...dunno. He was the one who brought me back here, got me back my memories. He had this strange suit the first time we fought. Now though, the suit is different but the person's the same, at least I think so. He keeps his killing to murderers and the guilty, so you won't see me shedding any tears over it. I suppose I wouldn't really care...except this city considers me a hero and he robs too many banks for me to let it slide"  
"That little bit didn't sound too heroic Savi" She teases  
"Meh, I'm a God, I stopped being human a long time before this"

The two make smalltalk like that for a while, before Barry heads off, promising that they'll talk again. It felt good, having a person who wouldn't judge him no matter what he said or did. Cait and Kara were understanding, but only to a certain degree. Both didn't want him killing people, Kara especially, but his previous experiences taught him that it became neccesary sometimes. August listened to him and didn't judge him when he said these things, agreeing with him even. She was a good friend, maybe even more than his previous timeline friendship with Cisco

"Did you girls have fun?"  
"Yeah, me and Frost agreed on some darker colors" Cait says  
"I got a few lighter summer dresses" Kara says  
"And you Nora?"  
"I got a few new skirts and some more private things"

He nods his head, knowing to stop there. His daughter was rather open and as much as he encouraged that, there were some things a father didn't need to know

"And are you two getting along?" He asks, looking to Cait and Kara

They look to each other, giggling, and he looks confused

"Did I miss something?"  
"We were discussing how we met you, dated you, and some of our more intimate moments. Once we broke the ice it turns out we get along great"

Cait's eyes turn blue and Frost smirks

"I told you two it would be easy to make this work" She says

She walks over to Barry, pulling him into a kiss. Midway through, her eyes turn back to normal and Cait pulls back, happy smile on her face

"I'm alright now Barry. It was a bit of a rough start, but I suppose this will work"

Kara walks over and likewise pulls him into a kiss, feeling leftout

"So how was your day baby?" Kara asks, smiling brightly at him  
"Pretty good, hung out with August, found out we're probably immune to timeline changes now"

At the curious expressions, they all sit down as Barry explains August's theory

* * *

"Interesting"  
"That's pretty cool actually"  
"Nice, almost disappearing once was traumatizing enough" Nora says, shivering as Barry wraps an arm around her

* * *

**Timeskip: The weekend**

* * *

Nora stands outside a restaurant, wearing a dark blue dress. She shifts back and forth as she waits for August

"Nora!"

She turns and her jaw drops slightly. August was wearing a black dress, low cut, backless, and the length just barely touching her knees

"Did I make ya wait long?"  
"No. I just got here myself"

Several cop cars shoot down the street, a silver blur following them

"Just another day in central city eh?"  
"Yeah, I'm starvin, what about you?"

* * *

"So what do you do Nora?"  
"I do CSI work part time, my family's rather wealthy though, so I don't really need to work unless I want to"  
"Really? That's awesome"  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah, I run a diner when I'm not working at the hospital. I cater to everyone, meta's, humans, aliens. The whole nine yards"  
"That's really cool August"  
"I like to think so, its a bit of a hassle to keep track of everything, but I love it"

* * *

"Hey Caitlin, have you seen Barry?" Kara asks  
"No, I thought he was with you?"  
"I haven't seen him in a couple hours now"  
"Strange"

Cait goes to her phone, using Cisco's Flash App to ping Barry's Suit, only to get no response

"He's gone? Or out of range at least"

A blip suddenly appears in the middle of city, before it stops at Star Labs

"Wierd" Cait says, Kara nodding her head  
"Should we ask him?"  
"Let's...let's give him some time, I'm sure he'll tell us" She says hesitantly, putting away her phone

* * *

Barry sped back to his house after dropping off his suit, ending up in his bed as he looks up at the ceiling

"What am I doing?..." He asks himself  
"...Honestly, this is really just making everything harder on me, but...I can't seem to help myself. Long as I don't cross the timeline in the wrong place, everything will be fine. I'm almost at that point anyway"

He sighs, pushing all of his Speedforce Energy into his [Store Energy] passive before turning over and falling asleep

"How was your date Nora?"  
"It was great, August is such a nice person"  
"...Did you say August? As in August Heart?"  
"Yeah, do you know her dad?"  
"...You could say that" He says, scratching the back of his neck  
"Dad?"  
"I'll be back in a bit Nora, just need to do something real quick" He says speeding off

* * *

"August! Come on, I know your in there" He says, banging on the door of the diner

The sign said closed but he knew she would be in there

"Savi, calm down. I'll let you in as long as you stay calm" He hears through the door  
"Fine"

She opens the door and gestures him in. The two sit down and for a time, neither of them can say anything

"My daughter August? You couldn't have given me a heads up?"  
"I didn't actually know until we went on a date. Besides, I like her, she likes me. If you don't wanna get with this, then I'll enjoy some of the fairer sex, the fact it's your daughter just happens to be a pure coincidence"  
"Are you just gonna ghost her August, or will you actually have a relationship with her?"  
"Make no mistake Savi, I don't ghost people. Nora's nice, kind, and she doesn't have any expectations from me. This is a nice relationship, and I have no intention of ruining it"

He looks her over for a moment, looking into her soul almost, before he nods

"Then we're good"  
"Besides Savi, even if I'm with your daughter, I wouldn't mind a little something something here and there for the two of us" She says, moving a bit closer to him  
"You say this as your dating my daughter"  
"She sounds like the type to be okay with this"  
"She's good with polygamy so maybe, but this conversation makes me very uncomfortable"  
"Heh, go home Savi, go out on the town with those two girls of yours. One more thing, does Nora have any kinks I should know about?"

Barry speeds away, ignoring the question completely as August breathes a sigh of relief

"For a minute there, I was actually worried" She says, going back up the stairs

She goes to her desk, pushing a button as the bookshelf opens. She walks into it and closes the secret door behind her

* * *

"Where'd you go Dad?"  
"Nowhere special, just checking out this girlfriend of yours"  
"Dad!"  
"Relax, just a normal background check. She's good, and I think she'll be good for you"  
"Your a bit overprotective Dad...but I wouldn't want you any other way" She says, hugging him tightly

* * *

**Timeskip: Months**

* * *

**News:**  
**...Rein, hero of national city...**  
**...Supergirl, moved to central city...**  
**...Godspeed, still on the loose...**

* * *

There was an adjustment period for Barry, Kara, and Cait. But it didn't take much before they could all live in Barry's penthouse together. August and Nora moved in together not long after the trio had their routine finally settled. Savitar and Godspeed continued their normal bouts. Godspeed robbed banks and using his myriad of tricks would manage to outrun or escape from Barry, though he had been stealing less and less, it seemed to become more of a game for the two of them at this point

"Look Barry I know its been a while, but Nora will be happy to see you"  
"I know, its just...I've been focused on catching Godspeed for a while now. I've been neglecting Nora, you, and Kara"  
"And both me and Kara told you we understood. This is the same as when the Reverse Flash was around, Godspeed gets under your skin"  
"Yeah...It still wasn't right for me to be so distant, I do have a present for all of you to make up for it"  
"Oh? Do tell"

He was about to speak when he suddenly stopped walking

"Do you hear...that...that's a speedster fight...Nora!"

He shoots forward, ending up in Nora and August's apartment. He sees the mess made and looks to the center of the room. He sees Godspeed standing over XS, the two turn to him and he can tell Godspeed was grinning. He pulled up some of his mask, leaning down quickly and kissing Nora on the lips, before giving Barry the two fingered salute before phasing through the wall in a burst of lightning

"This ends now!"

He explodes forwards, phasing through the wall as his black armor forms around him. Cait rushes in, panting as he hair turns half white along with one of her eyes

"Really Nora? You were supposed to tell him. Now you two have set him off and I'm not sure what'll happen"  
"Sorry Mama, Mama Frosty. Daddy! Don't kill her"

She speeds through the wall as Cait sighs, sitting down and waiting for it to all blow over

* * *

Godspeed runs, trying to escape from the black armored Savitar. Meanwhile, Barry activates his **[Perfected Tachyon Device]** finally keeping pace with Godspeed, tackling her into a wall and using **[Speed Combat]** to enhance his punches. He grabs her by the head and shoots forward, the blue cone of energy obscuring their vision as they end up in the desert. He throws her and rushes ahead, turning around and speeding towards her, clotheslining her as she rolls a good distance. He stands over her body a blade emerging from his wrist

"I've beaten you, finally"  
"Ugh...Damn Savi, you really don't pull any punches"

Godspeed stumbles to _her_ feet, removing her mask and revealing the face of August Heart

"August?"  
"What's up, suprised to see me? You really shouldn't be"  
"I..."

He dissipates his armor, honestly unsure what to do. August takes the opportunity to speed forward and before he knows it, he was on the ground and she was sitting on his chest, once more wearing normal attire

"So, guess your going through alot of emotions right now. Probably first and foremost you want an explanation right?"

All he can do is nod his head, unable to form a coherent thought

"Well, I guess it started when I got struck by lightning, you remember that right? That was when I got my powers, started experimenting soon after. Then one day..."

* * *

**Flashback Start**

* * *

August stood in the desert, looking around to make sure no one was around for the seventh time. She grins, taking off in a circle, white and black lightning trailing behind her

"This is awesome"

She laughs, running faster and faster before a blood red and dark blue portal opens. Unable to stop herself she runs through it, seeing alot of images and scenes and soon enough she finds herself in the city

"How did I get back 'ere?"  
"Excuse me?"

She turns around, seeing a young dark skinned man with short black hair

"Who are you?"  
"August Heart? You?"  
"My name's Carlos Montoya. Are you a speedster? We haven't had one here since Savitar vanished"  
"Savitar vanished? When was this"  
"Years back, 2040 doesn't have any speedsters anymore"  
"Look, I'm not exactly supposed to be here. I also have no bloody idea how I got here in the first place. You mind lending me a hand mate?"  
"Sure, I'm studying tachyons and the speedforce actually"  
"Lucky me"

* * *

**Flashback Stop**

* * *

"I stayed there for a while, not really sure how much time passed. It was nice, Carlos seemed like a good guy. We worked out a formula for the speed drug. Though I did start to notice some strange behavior from him when he thought I wasn't looking"

* * *

**Flashback Resume**

* * *

August stood outside the bathroom door, peering in and watching Carlos talking to himself in the mirror

"...rt...My name is August Heart"

"I am a God...the God of Speed"

"I am Godspeed, faster than Savitar could ever hope to be"

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"I admit, I ran away from my problems. Took the formula from him and used it to get enough speed to run through time again. Found out later he actually took my name and Alter Ego's name. That's another story though. The next important event happened when I ran back in time, trying to get home..."

* * *

**New Flashback Start**

* * *

The portal opened and August found herself in the dessert

"So far so good, wonder if I'm finally back"

She hears a boom and turns, seeing two bolts of lightning coming at her, one white and blue, the other jet black. She runs, the lightning following her. Even as she turns it follows her, as if attracted to her. Another portal opens and she runs into it, the lightning following behind her

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"After that I ended up back here, everything seemed fine, the lightning didn't follow me back. I did find a parcel outside my flat though. It had the Godspeed costume in it, along with a note, detailing a few speed techniques and some advice to time travel one more time"  
"Really?"  
"Dunno Savi, that's just how it is. I did so, put on the costume and everything. Guess where I ended up?"  
"The Magnetar" He says, pieces of the puzzle finally coming together  
"Yep, first intentional use of time travel and that's where I ended up"

Barry goes contemplative as he tries to think, about the whole situation and about August's backstory

"Can you let me up August, I think I'm alright now"  
"You sure Savi? I was starting to enjoy this a bit"

She runs a hand along his face and he quickly realizes that she had been draining his speed the entire time, therefore making her faster than him at the moment

"Don't worry Savi, just relax"

August gets a look in her eyes but before she can do anything else, Nora appears next to them

"August, don't tease dad. Your gonna give him a heart attack"  
"Not a tease if I mean it love"

August looks to Nora and seeing her look, gets off Barry as Nora helps him to his feet

"You alright Daddy?"  
"Yeah...You knew?"  
"Literally found out yesterday. I was going to tell you today but...well"

Nora's blushing tells him all he needs to know, or rather, what he doesn't need to know

"What you and August do in your own house is your business, but please, tone it down. The reason I interrupted was because I heard it from the street"  
"S-sorry Dad"  
"Well lookie here. Even you get embarrassed by something Nora"  
"Daddy" She whines  
"Heh...alright, lets go back to your Mother, you two have a bit more explaining to do"

* * *

**And there you have it, our OC August Heart was the OC Godspeed, and in the future, led to the creation of the Canon Godspeed**

**Shoutout to Ghost83 for helping me through August's list of powers and backstory**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've got a case of Pokémon Sword and Shield, great game, ending has a bit to be desired, sorry its a bit short...and late**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal..."**

**A vision of Barry getting his back broken by Zoom, and another of being shot to death by Iris  
**

**More visions show, of him getting beaten by Godspeed and his girls being kidnapped on more than one occasion**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**Barry does vertical, one handed push ups, sweat beading down his face, before he pushes himself in the air and switches arms**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, the two throwing fast and hard punches at the other, knowing they both can take it**

**Barry uses his speed to dodge blasts of ice from Killer Frost, before throwing a bolt of lightning**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep them safe from everything that could kill us..."**

**Barry stands in a field, Cait on one arm, Kara on the other, as they both smile at him, the three looking off into the distance**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed"**

**Lightning strikes Barry, his Metallic silver and blue armor forming, before he speeds off, white and black lightning trailing behind him**

**Kara and Cait glow and a bright light fills the area**

* * *

**"You alright Daddy?"**  
**"Yeah...You knew?"**  
**"Literally found out yesterday. I was going to tell you today but...well"**

**Nora's blushing tells him all he needs to know, or rather, what he doesn't need to know**

**"What you and August do in your own house is your business, but please, tone it down. The reason I interrupted was because I heard it from the street"**  
**"S-sorry Dad"**  
**"Well lookie here. Even you get embarrassed by something Nora"**  
**"Daddy" She whines **  
**"Heh...alright, lets go back to your Mother, you two have a bit more explaining to do"**

* * *

"Ah, your back. Did August explain everything?" Cait asks  
"You knew too?"  
"Yesterday, they were going to tell you today actually"  
"Yeah...I got that"

He sits on the couch, a defeated and tired expression on his face

"So...can you at least tell me how you found out Nora?"  
"Sure, its actually not as interesting as you might think"

* * *

**Flashback Start**

* * *

August and Nora were doing the grocery shopping when a gunshot grabbed their attention

"Everybody hands up"

Before them was a stereotype robber, black clothing, a ski mask, and of course a gun. Both Nora and August were in the robber's line of sight, meaning if either of them used their speed, he would notice them disappearing and that was an outcome she couldn't accept

"Damn it"  
"August?"  
"Nora? Baby, Can you promise me that you'll at least hear me out later? I'm about to do something really stupid."

Nora tilted her head but nodded anyway. August closed her eyes and Nora widened hers as white and black lightning lightly arcs around August. She grabbed Nora's arm, activating her own **[Speedforce Siphon]** as a **[Speedforce Clone]** shoots away, and through the wall. Moments later, Godspeed appears, quickly disarming the robber, tying him up and speeding away. Savitar arrives just as the clone disperses a few miles away and returns the energy to August

"Guess Godspeed really is faster than Savitar" She says giggling

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"That's it?"  
"Well...I didn't get to talk to August that night. We had to go on patrol after all, was when I talked to Mom actually. So before you two came here..."

* * *

**Flashback Start**

* * *

"So your Godspeed?"  
"Yeah"  
"The same one who kills criminals, robs banks, and gets into fights with Savitar and XS on a daily basis?"  
"I've been cutting back, I only take enough to pay the rent, and I haven't killed anyone in months" She says defensivley  
"Anything else to say for yourself"  
"I didn't plan to cut back on this you know"  
"What made you want to stop?"  
"You did love, I wanted to be better, all for you"

She holds her head down, waiting for the inevitable rejection

"No more robbing banks, and no killing unless its necessary"

August looks up, seeing Nora's face still filled with love

"Your okay with this?"  
"I can get over it, but your telling Savitar who you are"  
"Sure love, I'll let your old man know"  
"What?"  
"Darlin, your not as fast as you think you are. Caught you changing out of your suit more than once" August says grinning  
"Pervert" Nora teases  
"That being said... you just added more roleplay options to our stressful nights."

Nora blushes like a tomato, but from her face and body language, she isn't opposed to the idea. August walks up to her, predatory smirk on her face

"Now then, before we go see your old man, why don't we try a few out?"

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

"...Then you came in and the rest was history" She says, her cheeks tinted pink as she recalls the event  
"You know what, I'm fine with this"  
"Really Savi? I thought you of all people would have some mixed feelings" August replies  
"Without the Reverse Flash or The Rival, there's been no one to challenge me. You got on my nerves as Godspeed, but you were a good opponent, a friendly opponent. I really just wanted to take you down to prove I was better than you. Had I known, we probably could have made more of a game of the whole thing"

August giggles, soon turning into full blown laughter as she rolls on the floor

"Savi, you just made my afternoon, everythin's finally coming up Heart. Come on, lets go get smashed to celebrate, Savi's treat"  
"Fine" He grumbles half heartedly, smile on his face

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Once more in the desert, August, Nora, Caitlin, Kara, and Barry are together, the girls looking at Barry in confusion

"So, why did you call us all out here Savi?" August asks  
"You were pretty vague" Nora says  
"It it something cool?" Kara asks  
"Does this have something to do with that surprise you were talking about?" Cait asks  
"It does, though it just so happens I have enough left to work with August as well"  
"Oh, and what are you gonna give me Savi?" She asks, her voice low and sultry

Nora chops her on the back of the head and she chuckles. Barry summons the **[Philosopher's Stone]**, holding it out for the four to see

"Every day, I would put some of my Speedforce Energy into it. It takes 10,000 units of Speedforce Energy to activate the power I need"  
"And what power is that?" Kara asks curiously  
"The** [Godmaker]**"

The ground shook slightly, his words carrying some kind of weight to them

"Oh, your going to use it on us" Kara says, nodding her head in a knowing manner  
"What is the Godmaker exactly?" Nora asks  
"Well, it was how I gained a Divine Spark, or something like that. It gave me power over the Domain of Speed and all that it entailed. I saved up some power so I can do the same for all of you"  
"I'm in" Kara shouts, jumping up and down  
"Me too mate"  
"Sure Dad"  
"Is it safe Barry?"  
"Far as I can tell, hurts like hell though, its totally worth the pain Cait"

She slowly nods her head in acceptance. He holds out the stone and they all place their hands on it

"Here we go, don't try and stay conscious. Hurts worse that way, **[Godmaker]**"

Before any of them can respond, a bright light shoots from the stone and into them. He grimaces when he hears their screams and tried to tune it out. As their screams died down, he heard something shatter. He turned his head, seeing glass falling from mid air, leaving a strange portal like thing in mid air. On the other side was a black void and a feeling of wrongness

"_**Hehe, you broke it...you let us in**_"

The crack expands and something emerges from it. Its body was reminiscent of a dragon and its eyes were a sickly yellow color. Merely looking at it invoked a feeling of horror and _**wrongness**_, though **[Gamer's Mind]** subdued that rather well

**"[Observe]"**

* * *

**Name: Eldritch Abomination **  
**Title: [Entity Outside the Domain]**  
**Race: [Eldritch]**  
**Hp: 500,000/500,000 **  
**Mp: ?**

* * *

"_**It's a small crack, so the more powerful ones couldn't slip through, but me, this fit me perfectly**_"

The Dragon roars and Barry feels a sharp spike of pain in his head

"Eldritch, creatures of insanity and madness. Wonder why I didn't feel this coming?"

He looks behind him, noting the unconscious forms of his family and then back to the hulking dragon before him

"Well...all things considered, _this oughta be interesting_" He says, his suit manifesting around his body

He stands across from the dragon, the two staring each other down. Barry quickly divides using **[Speedforce Fission]** and runs along the sides of the creature. It swings its tail and hits both of them

* * *

**-10,000Hp**

* * *

"_**My form is limited in this reality, but it is strong enough to take care of you**_"

The clones merge back together and Barry notes that might have killed him without **[Gamer's Body]**. He raises his hands as **[Mana Bullet]** fire at the Eldritch in large amounts, as he unleashes his entire Mp pool to try and destroy this abomination. As the smoke clears, he barely dodges a stream of fire, getting grazed as the flames hit his shoulder

* * *

**-2000Hp**

* * *

"_**Magic, not bad actually. Not enough to stop me, but a good start**_"

* * *

**Name: Eldritch Abomination **  
**Title: [Entity Outside the Domain]**  
**Race: [Eldritch]**  
**Hp: 466,511/500,000 **  
**Mp: ?**

* * *

"_Shit_"  
"_**Indeed**_"

The creature roars, more cracks in reality forming as the ground splits open. He continues running, barely able to outrun the earth attempting to devour him. Fire rains from the sky, following him as he tried to figure out what to do

"_Damnit, I'm way out of my league here_"

He runs in a circle, causing a twister to catch the balls of fire, extinguishing them as he falls into the cavern. As it begins closing he runs up the chasm wall, activating **[Phase Shift]** so that even though the opening is too tight to fit through, he can do it anyway. Once he is back on solid ground, a screen interrupts his battle

* * *

**[Reactive Adaption] has activated Would you like to acquire Perk: [Eldritch Hunter]?**

* * *

"_Yes_"

* * *

**[Eldritch Hunter] - Perk **  
**\- One who has uniquely adapted to take on the creatures outside of reality **  
**\- All skills and spells deal 50% more damage against [Eldritch] Beings**

* * *

He activates his **[Perfected Tachyon Device]** and jams the last vial of [Perfected V-9] into his leg, further increasing his speed. He activates **[Dark Lightning]**, the black electricity arcing across his form. He can feel something in him, trying to correct a flaw in his powers. Feeling like anything would be good he allows it to happen and his lightning turns from black to a pure gold color. He launches it and the Eldritch Creature is thrown back several miles

"_**...Impressive, for one so young to have developed a Divine Attack...Though I doubt you have enough to use it again**_"

* * *

**Name: Eldritch Abomination Title: [Entity Outside the Domain]**  
**Race: [Eldritch]**  
**Hp: 178,711/500,000  
Mp: ?**

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar  
Title: [The God of Speed]**  
**Race: [Partial-Divinity]**  
**Hp: 60145/69500 Hp Regen: 695 per minute (+1950 per minute)**  
**Se: 5565/13926 Se Regen: 139.26 per minute  
Mp: 38/4575 Mp Regen: 38.75 per minute**

* * *

"_Your right...I'm basically running on empty now. Seems I overestimated that last attack, certainly felt like it would work_"  
**"You did very well for a fledgling. But this ends now"**  
"I couldn't agree more"

A torrent of flame shoots past Barry and impacts the creature as a wall of ice is thrown at it soon after. He turns, seeing his two loves awake again. Kara's costume was the same in appearance, with minor differences, the blues had changes to red and the gold glistened in the sun. Her cape appeared to be made of living flames. Frost on the other hand, had an entirely new costume. She wore a black corset with dark blue detached sleeves and a sleeveless cloak wrapped around her. In the center of her costume was the insignia of a snowflake

"What's up handsome?"  
"Its not nice to start the fight without us Barry"

His two loves come to stand next to him as they look over the Dragon Eldritch Creature

"_Hey Kara, remember when you asked me what an Eldritch Abomination was?_"  
"This is it?"  
"_A very low class one, but yeah_"

The dragon loses it, roaring as tendrils emerge from everywhere on its body, shooting out at the trio

"Nope"

A wall of ice protects the three from getting hit. Barry smirks, causing the two to smile back at him

_"By myself, I probably would've lost, but with the both of you by my side, just as powerful as I am, no way in hell we'll lose"_  
"Hell yeah Baby"  
"Right here with you Barry"

Frost drops the wall and fires a dozen ice spears as Kara unleashes the same torrent of flames as before

"_**Not bad...not bad at all**_"

The dragon seems to give them some sort of nod in respect before he unfurls his wings, taking to the sky as he roars. Space seems to contort around the creature, forming into spears of some kind. They shoot forward, and Barry knows instinctually that he doesn't want to get hit with those. He grabs Kara and Frost and Speeds off, getting them a safe distance before he turns back. He watches the spears impact the ground and seemingly implode, leaving a crater in their place

_**"You may have dodged that, but try this"**_

He roars again, hundreds, if not thousands of spears made of space itself manifest

"_Girls, I don't know what to do_"  
"Heh, isn't it obvious?"  
"Run Barry...Run!"

He shoots off, deciding to do the one thing he can and hope for the best. He runs in a circle, going as fast as he possible can. In the center of the circle a small dark blue dot appears, growing until soon a large breach is in its place. The space spears shoot downwards and instead of hitting Barry and the others, they are sucked into the breach, disappearing onto another earth

"Where'd you send them?"  
"_Earth-X_"  
"Can we talk about this later? He's still there"

* * *

**Name: Eldritch Abomination **  
**Title: [Entity Outside the Domain]**  
**Race: [Eldritch]**  
**Hp: 67,192/500,000 **  
**Mp: ?**

* * *

"_Kara, Frost, I need you to buy me some time_"

The two nod their heads and shoot off, engaging in combat against the dragon eldritch again. He looks to Nora and August, knowing what he can do to end it

"_Sorry girls, I need to borrow something_"

He activates **[Speedforce Siphon]**, draining as much as he can

"_Those two are at least as fast as me, which means this should be plenty_"

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar **  
**Title: [The God of Speed]**  
**Race: [Partial-Divinity]**  
**Hp: 62095/69500 Hp Regen: 695 per minute (+1950 per minute)**  
**Se: 13485/13926 Se Regen: 139.26 per minute **  
**Mp: 70/4575 Mp Regen: 38.75 per minute **

* * *

"_Not full, but damn near close enough_"

He speeds back into the fight, golden lightning manifesting around him again. Kara and Frost, sensing a disturbance, quickly move away. Barry stops, winding up and throwing the bolt of lightning like a fastball. The Divine Attack rockets forward, impacting the Eldritch Being, causing him to roar in pain as he disintegrates. Once the being is finally gone, the crack in reality closes, as if nothing had ever happened. He falls to the ground, knowing he would feel the exhaustion set in soon enough. Kara and Frost rush up to him, and in that moment, he realizes he should have done something a while ago. With their occupation, life really wasn't guranteed past another day. He forces himself to stand, dissipating his suit as he pulls three small boxes from his inventory

"Barry?"  
"Baby?"  
"Kara, Cait, Frost. We all just nearly died fighting a being from outside reality. I was waiting for the right moment but this proves it to me. There is no right moment, just the one that feels the best. I love the three of you, and I don't want to spend another minute living without knowing you'll be there beside me the whole way. I know this is out of nowhere but it feels right. So, Kara, Cait, Frost, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Out of left field...I am aware, was bound to happen sooner or later though. I mean Canon Barry proposed to Iris to prevent her to dying to Savitar, Mine at least feels better...to me at least**

**So we have Barry developing a Divine Attack, an upgrade to his [Dark Lightning]. We'll get into the ramifications of his defeating an Eldritch Abomination next chapter, which lemme tell you, will be something**

**Shoutout to Ghost83 for helping me with the Godspeed Reveal and Flashback**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal..."**

**A vision of Barry getting his back broken by Zoom, and another of being shot to death by Iris**

**More visions show, of him getting beaten by Godspeed and his girls being kidnapped on more than one occasion**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**Barry does vertical, one handed push ups, sweat beading down his face, before he pushes himself in the air and switches arms**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, the two throwing fast and hard punches at the other, knowing they both can take it**

**Barry uses his speed to dodge blasts of ice from Killer Frost, before throwing a bolt of lightning**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep them safe from everything that could kill us..."**

**Barry stands in a field, Cait on one arm, Kara on the other, as they both smile at him, the three looking off into the distance**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed"**

**Lightning strikes Barry, his Metallic silver and blue armor forming, before he speeds off, white and black lightning trailing behind him**

**Kara and Cait change to their Godly forms and take off after him**

* * *

**"Barry?"**  
**"Baby?"**  
**"Kara, Cait, Frost. We all just nearly died fighting a being from outside reality. I was waiting for the right moment but this proves it to me. There is no right moment, just the one that feels the best. I love the three of you, and I don't want to spend another minute living without knowing you'll be there beside me the whole way. I know this is out of nowhere but it feels right. So, Kara, Cait, Frost, will you marry me?"**

* * *

The two, technically three of them, were shocked at this turn of events. Tears streaked down their faces, and when Frost's hair changed to half brown, he knew all three of them were there with him

"Yes"  
"Of course I will"  
"Savi, you've made me so happy"

He slips the rings on their fingers, Cait/Frost technically wearing two. Kara's ring was a silver band with a large diamond in the center, around it was three gems, one red, another white, and the third black. Cait's and Frost's rings were much the same, replacing the red gem for light green and pale blue respectively

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

Barry lies in bed, his fiancé's claiming either of his arms. He found it quite fortuitous that the Gamer System didn't quite need his hands to work

* * *

**Gamer System Update: Ver: 2.1.5 Notes:**  
**Perk: [Divine Speedforce] has been modified **  
**Hp Regen has been modified **  
**Mp Regen is now calculated by Wis **  
**Perk List has been increased along with costs**  
**You have killed an Eldritch Abomination.**  
**You have been elevated to level 100 **  
**You have gained a skill **  
**You have gained a title **  
**A perk has evolved **  
**You have used [Perfected V-9]. + 650 Spd**

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar **  
**Level: 20 - 100 Exp: 0%**  
**Title: [The God of Speed] [Entity Outside the Domain]**  
**Race: [Divinity]**  
**Class: [Divine Speedster]**  
**Sub-Class:**  
**Hp: 309,500/309,500 Hp Regen: 3095 per minute (+30,950 per minute)**  
**Se: 40,026/40,026 Se Regen: 400.26 per minute **  
**Mp: 54,575/54,575Mp Regen: 2155 per minute **  
**Str: 130 - 1730 **  
**Vit: 1390 - 6190 **  
**Mag: 183 - 2183 **  
**Spd: 5573 - 6223 - 13823 **  
**Wis: 155 - 2155 **  
**Def: 1530 - 3130 **  
**Res: 455 - 2455 **  
**Status Points: 410 **  
**Perk Points: 0 - 16**

* * *

**[Divine Speedforce]**  
**\- You are a [Speedster] that has achieved Godhood, becoming stronger than any before you **  
**\- As a [Divine Speedster], you use both aspects of the [Speedforce] and [Negative Speedforce]**  
**\- + 75 Spd per level **  
**\- + 40 Vit per level **  
**\- Gain an additional 1000% Hp Regen **  
**\- Current Speed: 20,734.5 Miles per hour**

* * *

**Skill: [Dark Lightning] has evolved:**

* * *

**[Divine Lightning] - Active - 8500Se **  
**\- Lightning enhanced with the [Divine Speedforce]**  
**\- Contact with this attack means certain death for any being not of a Divine Nature **  
**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Mag) x 25**

* * *

**For hitting level 100: [Spark of Divinity] has evolved into [Divinity]**

* * *

**[Divinity]**  
**\- You have achieved Godhood. Grow stronger and tower above all others **  
**\- + 100 to all stats per level**

* * *

**Speedforce Powers, both normal and Negative, are now able to be acquired by merely wanting them. Consider this a benefit of being a fully realized God of Speed**

* * *

"That's...alot of notifications. All very useful information though...lets see about those perks"

* * *

**Perk Points: 16**

* * *

**[Usurper] - 2 Perk Point **  
**\- For every person or creature you defeat, you may gain Stats, Racial Traits, or skills**

* * *

**[Divine Mana] evolves into [Divine Core] - 3 Perk Points**

* * *

**[Reactive Evolution] - 5 Perk Points  
\- The ability to adapt to anything and quickly evolve  
\- Users can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them  
\- In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures**

* * *

**[Engine of The Speedforce] - 8 Perk Points or [?]**  
**\- As the ? of the Speedforce, you ? and can ?**  
**\- Time Wraiths and the [Black Flash] will no longer hunt you if you misuse the Speedforce's power**

* * *

**[Divinity] Evolves into [?] - 20 perk points or acquire [?]**

* * *

"Choice is easy enough, especially with how this is all going"

* * *

**Perks Acquired:**

* * *

**[Divine Core]**  
**\- You possess a Divine Core, a generator of Godly Magic  
\- With this Core you can use Godly Magic and become closer to true Divinity  
\- + 50 Mag per level  
\- + 50 Wis per level  
\- + 50 Res per level**

* * *

**[Reactive Evolution]**  
**\- The ability to adapt to anything and quickly evolve  
\- Users can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them  
\- In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures**

* * *

**[Engine of The Speedforce]**  
**\- As the creator of the Speedforce, you generate it with every step you take and can use it however you desire  
\- Time Wraiths and the [Black Flash] will no longer hunt you if you misuse the Speedforce's power**

* * *

**[Engine of The Speedforce] has created a new skill**

* * *

**[My Will is my Speed] - Active - 1/100 - 100% of Se  
\- To go faster you only need to want it  
\- User can go at any speed they desire  
\- All [Speedster], [Negative Speedster], and [Divine Speedster] skills have no cost while this skill is active  
\- Length of Duration: 1 Hour**

* * *

He could feel his heart stop at that moment, goosebumps went from his feet to his head as his jaw dropped

"Mmm...Barry? Is something wrong?"

He looked to his side, seeing Kara looking up at him with a sleepy expression

"Sit up a bit dear, look at this"

She blinks, running a hand over her eyes for a moment before she sits up, leaning her head on his shoulder as she looks at the screen in front of him

"B-barry, is that for real?"

He could only nod his head, still having trouble processing everything. This skill, it would enable him to be the fastest man alive in the truest sense. No other Speedster would ever be able to keep up with him if he didn't allow it. The thought brought a feral grin to his face

"Barry? Kara?"  
"Cait, Frost. This night has gotten even better"

She tilts her head, neither of the two seemed to get it until they saw what was presented through the screen in front of them. He watched as an internal debate began between the two, before Cait's hair turned completely white

"You rest up Caity, Frosty needs this"

She looked at him with an sultry expression and hunger in her eyes. Kara seemed to pick up on it too, if her moving to straddle his hips was any indication. It was then he knew it was going to be a long night, and he wouldn't have it any other way

* * *

**The Morning**

* * *

Barry used his powers to speed cook breakfast while the three watched him work

"Now that you have the same divinity as me, have you given any thought to a Godly name?"

The two looked at him like he was crazy and he took that opportunity to set the food on the table, sitting across from them as he explained his reasoning

"I named myself Savitar after the God of Motion. There are many Gods and Goddesses of the Sun, Fire, Moon, Ice...many things like that. You don't have too if you don't want too, it was just a thought I had"  
"No, it's not a bad idea"  
"I liked it, just wasn't sure where it was coming from"  
"Great, you two think on it. I have a quick errand to run. Be back in a half hour"

He kisses them both on the cheek and speeds out. Cait takes out her phone and it shows him running through the city before disappearing

"He's gone again"  
"Can we ask him now?"  
"Yeah, seems like its time"

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

Barry reappears in the city, grabbing the groceries before speeding back to his house, where Kara and Cait are waiting for him on the couch

"Where'd you go Barry?"  
"Out to get some groceries"  
"Did you go anywhere else?"

He sits down, coming to the realization that they've figured out where he went

"You know don't you?"  
"We know you left, but we don't know where"

He scratches the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable about having the conversation

"I...went back in time...to see my Dad"

Their expressions softened as it all fell into place for them

"Zoom said he had killed my father, and I didn't want to believe it...He did though. When I went to the prison, they said I had been visiting for years, when I hadn't. I realized it then, I could go back in time, visit with him, tell him all the things I've done as Savitar. This was the last one though. I've gone through every day I could, but...there's no more time left"

They move over and hold him in an embrace

"You know something...The last words he spoke to me...He told me he was proud of me. He had said it before, but this time, I think he knew I wouldn't be coming back"

A few tears streak down his face as he cries. Since he was reborn, he didn't show these types of negative emotions, but this time he let everything out, knowing the three with him, the loves of his life, wouldn't judge him for it.

"We're here Barry"  
"We've got you"

After some time, Barry composed himself, holding them tightly as he thanks them, happy to have partners that he can show everything too. Kara, sweet Kara, she'd never hurt anyone if she could help it. He loved her kindness and her compassion. Cait, she was the voice of reason in their group, she kept him grounded, gave him hope, and kept him from giving up. Frost, she was his first love of the three of them, she knew everything he had done, in this life and last, and was okay with it. She was the one who knew what needed to be done and when he made the harsh calls, she told him it was okay, that it was neccesary. The three of them, he honestly knew he didn't deserve them, but he would try his hardest to make himself worthy of them

"You three are incredible, I really hope you know that"

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

"Hey Nora"  
"Daddy!"

He was tackle hugged by his speedster daughter and soon him, her, and August were sitting on a couch together

"So, Savi, what causes you to come see us today?" August asked  
"I wanted to see what you had acquired. Kara and Cait have their own forms given by their Divine Sparks, I wanted to see yours"  
"Both of ours are pretty close to yours actually"

Lightning descends, blinding everyone in the room. When Barry looks back, he sees the girls each wearing a suit exactly like his. Nora's was a carbon copy of his, the only difference was it was more feminine in appearance than his was. August on the other hand, he looked at her and his blood ran cold. The green veins of Kryptonite glowed brightly against her suit, as well as dark-gold veins alongside them, a color that reminded him of his [Divine Lightning]

"Look like you've seen a ghost. What's eatin ya Savi?"  
"Did...did I ever tell you how I ended up getting back from Earth-38?"

Both female Speedsters shake their heads and sit down, suits disappearing

"This...isn't a story I think I've told before...Kara's the only other one who would know..."

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

"A Speedster with a suit like yours? With green veins of Kryptonite?"  
"Yeah, that's the guy who dragged me back home. Yours is a bit different, but it looks the same"

As if responding to his words, Nora grabbed her head in pain

"Nora? You okay love?"  
"Sweetie?"

Her right hand briefly becomes transparent before solidifying again

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. What? You guys look...worried? Its just a headache, it'll pass" She says, having missed what occurred to her hand  
"Stay here Nora, August and I need to have a chat outside"

He grabs August, a bit forcefully, and speeds the two of them outside

"Savi? I think I remember us having a similar conversation before you learned I was Godspeed. I think...I'm supposed to go back in time"  
"Stop August, before you go down the rabbit hole. You said we would be protected from timeline changes, so why did she flicker like that?"  
"Savi...it was just a theory, the fact your going back in time without anything happening seemed to agree with that..."

She goes silent, clearly mulling over a thought, before she looks up to him seriously

"What if...something changed the event that would pull you all from time? What happens if the Kryptonite Speedster didn't bring you back?"

He scratches his head, contemplating the string of events that would occur

"Well, alot of things would be different I guess...I'd probably have not come back as soon as I did...Nora probably would have dissapeared...And the magnetar probably wouldn't have merged the universes together"

A chill went down his back, clearly having made the connection

"I...think you need to go back August and...as distasteful as it is, I think you need to beat up Kara a bit, in a few specific ways"  
"I...I don't know how to cross dimensions Savi"  
"Guess it's time for a lesson then. Your as fast as I used to be, so you shouldn't have much problem if I give you my [Tachyon Prototype]. I don't need it anymore, so its yours"

He hands her the device, and watches her attach it to her suit before letting it fade again

"Go grab Nora, tell her about what we're doing, not why, just what. I'm going to go tell Kara and Cait we'll be gone a while, maybe a day or two"

He speeds away, leaving a worried August to her thoughts

* * *

"That's...kinda pushing it Barry"  
"It doesn't sound entirely realistic"

He started pacing around the room, and as a Speedster, couldn't help when he started doing so at high speed

"Its the only thing I've got to go on right now. She's disappearing, slower this time, but she is. I can't lose her, I won't. I'll do whatever I need to do..."  
"Barry"

He was grabbed by the shoulders, lightly pushed onto the couch as Kara and Frost stood before him

"If this is what you think is right Savi, then do it" Frost says softly, understanding on her features  
"I've already lived through it Barry. I'm a bit upset that it's August, but Nora likes her so I can get over it. Besides, she's a speedster, so I can hurt her and she'll heal"

The longer Kara hung out with them, the more of a vindictive streak she got from them. Barry looked at her, a bit interested in this new side, before shaking his head, knowing it wasn't the time for such thoughts

"Since I've got your permission, I'll be gone a few days. I promise though, when I get back, we'll sit down and plan the weddings non-stop"  
"Hang on, how are we...nevermind, it can wait until you get back" Kara says, smiling her bright smile  
"I love you three, never forget that"

He pulls them into a hug, enjoying their warmth. The hug ends too soon for his liking but he didn't want to waste anymore time

"I'll be back, and Nora will be safe this time. Promise"

He speeds off, leaving the two girls to look at each other, both concerned and worried as one takes the hand of the other, trying to comfort them

* * *

"Ready Nora? August?"

Barry was in his Savitar costume, August in her Godspeed uniform, and Nora in her XS outfit. The three had decided to wait on using the suits, leaving those until they were truly needed

"Now then, you both can travel through time, but not dimensions. Its not that different in practice. Before that though, we need to go back in time to before the universes were merged. Start running, and make sure to stay behind me"

The three take their positions, forming a triangle with Barry at the front, August on his left, and Nora on his right. Lightning arced between the three of them, white, black, and gold in coloring

"Run!"

The three exploded forwards, and Barry made sure the girls could keep pace with him as the breach opened before them. They run into it, as images and sounds fill their eyes and ears, all of a time that had already passed. The trio run faster, seeing a bright light at the end of the tunnel

* * *

They emerged from the portal, noting they were in a dessert of some kind. Barry makes the gesture to stay and shoots off, returning a moment later with a grin

"Alright, looks like were in the right time, now we just need to cross the dimensional barrier. Its not that hard actually, with Time Travel, you have to want it, and the Speedforce helps with that. Same thing, but don't cross time, desire to cross dimensions, and know where your trying to go"

He twists his head back to where he just came from

"We should get a move on, I don't want to get noticed by our past selves"

The two nodded, noting that Barry actually seemed a bit nervous and decided he was right. The trio sped off, the girls remembering what he said as they pick up speed. In front of them, a strange breach appeared. It was...unstable, instead of a solid oval shape, it was twisting and shifting, as if it wasn't meant to exist. He looks to the girls, nodding as they do the same. Despite the risks, they shoot into the unstable breach. As they move through it, different images appear, all relating to Barry and Kara, of what they went through together when he was an amnesiac speedster on a new earth that was not his own

"Heh...Good times"  
"Yes, certainly appears that way, doesn't it Savi" August says

He turns, seeing a particular scene and reddens a bit, August chuckling as they run. Ahead of them, a wave of energy shoots at them, hitting them and throwing them through the dimensional barrier as Barry's black and white lightning trails behind the trio

* * *

"Ugh, bloody head is killin me"  
"Dad...Did we make it at least?"

His two female companions were clearly in pain, and in that moment, he was thankful the pain was alleviated by a combination of **[Gamer's Body]** and his own speed healing. While he did feel some pain it was quickly leaving him as he examined their surroundings. He disappears, returning a moment later without any lightning or sound indicating he had left

"Yeah, this is the right place"

He lies on his back, sighing as he lays a hand over his face

"Dad?"  
"I don't like this plan one bit"  
"There's a plan?" Nora asks

Barry curses, remembering he told August not to tell her

"Nora, there's something we need to do...to ensure our own future. We're not as protected as August first thought. If she doesn't drag past me home, kicking and screaming, then you'll dissapear...I won't have that, so even if I don't want to...I'll make sure our future is safe"

He pulls down Nora, holding her tightly while she relaxes into him, making sure he knows she was there, and that she wasn't going anywhere

"Well, lookie here...just give me a moment and then we can all have a nice..."

August's words were cut off as Nora blasted her with her cold powers

"Huh...I forgot you could do that"  
"Honestly, most days I do too"  
"We have a few days, so now we need to occupy ourselves. We also need to get out of sight, because the DEO will certainly notice us after some time...I know a place...lets get going"

* * *

"This is where you want us to hide out Dad?"  
"Its not the worst place"  
"Its a cave Savi, a bloody cave"  
"Get over it August, its only for a few days. I have food, blankets, and alot of other stuff in my inventory"  
"Inventory? You sayin your some kind of game character? Did you 'it your head or somethin?"

He blinks, a bit shocked, and it didn't take him long to realize that August was never brought in on that specific tidbit of information

**"Invite August Heart to Party"**

While August freaks out at the screen in front of him, he turns to his daughter

"Your Mother invited you right?"  
"Yeah, I'm good Dad"

He nods his head, ruffling her hair as she pouts

"Dad!" She whines  
"Sorry sweetie, I've missed you since you moved out"  
"Me too Dad"

The two hug, Barry pressing a kiss to her forehead as August finally seems to calm down

"Your powers are bullshit Savi. Even more so than before"  
"Captain obvious, give the lady an award"

She chuckles, knowing there wasn't much retort when Barry teased like that

"I'm going to try a few things, try to stay out of trouble girls"

He walks further into the cave, ignoring the shriek of 'Hey' from August, or the 'He's right' from Nora. Once he thinks he's a suitable distance away he sits down cross-legged, thinking to himself before he opens his eyes

"**Domain Command: Max out all acquired Speedster skills**"

* * *

**[Blink] - Active - 1000Se  
\- Teleport to any location you have been before  
\- Can teleport to another Earth if you have been there before  
**

* * *

**[Speedforce Siphon] - Active - 100Se per second  
\- Steal power from others who use [Speedforce] or [Negative Speedforce]**  
**\- Temporarily steals 10% Max Spd per second from target. Doesn't work through breaches  
\- Max absorption: 90%**  
**\- Length of Duration: 2.5 hours  
**

* * *

**[Negative Aura] - Active - 10Se per minute  
\- Anyone who comes into contact with this aura will take damage  
\- Damage per second: 100**

* * *

**Skill: [My Will is my Speed] unable to be augmented**

* * *

"Worth a shot I suppose, that is a particularly special skill after all"

* * *

**Alert: Requirements met  
Requirement 1: [Divinity]**  
**Requirement 2: [Level 100]**  
**You may choose another domain, either a Tier 3 or Tier 2 Domain**

* * *

"Magic" He says, without any hesitation or doubt

* * *

**Accepted...New title gained: [The God of Magic]**

* * *

**Alert: Skill Requirements Met  
Requirement 1: Title: [The God of Magic]**  
**Requirement 2: [Divine Core]**  
**Requirement 3: [Level 100]**  
**New skill gained: [Reality Manipulation]**

* * *

**[The God of Magic] - Title  
\- A God of Magic has few if any restrictions  
\- Beings with this title can manipulate reality on a whim  
\- You can create new and miraculous skills using the power of your domain  
\- Domain: Magic**

* * *

**[Reality Manipulation] - Active - Mp Cost: Varies  
\- Affect Reality itself with a snap of your fingers  
\- If you have the imagination and Mana to do it, you can do anything**

* * *

"That reminds me..."

He goes into his status page, clicking on another newly acquired title

* * *

**[Entity Outside the Domain] - Title **  
**\- A creature outside of reality, bowing to nothing or no one **  
**\- Beings with this title are immune to Reality or Time Manipulation**

* * *

"Huh, this is the title one needs to be immune" He says, glad to have some understanding, before he scrunches his face  
"...Who else has this title...that I know?"

* * *

**Possessors of title: [Entity Outside the Domain]**  
**Kara Zor-El  
Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost**

* * *

"Guess that's something..."

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

"A few days goes by really slowly when you have nothing to do" Nora says, stretching her arms above her head  
"We did 'ave something...you two just didn't feel like agreeing" August says, crossing her arms in a huff  
"Not happening August"  
"I'll wear you down one day Savi, shouldn't be hard to get Nora to agree to join in either"

Nora blushed scarlet, and if Barry knew it wouldn't ruin the plan they, he would have left them there

"Can we just get on with the plan already. You know your part August?"  
"Sure do...you certainly spent alot of time drillin it into my head"  
"Great, then once you drag past me back Nora and I will join you. We have the Godspeed Costume as well as the note you wrote. Nora will drop that off while I stay near you to make sure nothing goes wrong"

* * *

**Bit more of an Info dump, but there was necessary stuff that needed to be added**

**Only Barry, Kara, and Cait/Frost are immune to reality and timeline changes because the three of them were the ones that beat the Eldritch Abomination. The whole 'pulled from time' theory was just that...a theory...or was it merely not a complete thought?...who knows...you'll all just have to wait and see**

**Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your Patronage**


	19. Chapter 19

**So this was supposed to be out last month...sorry about that, was really starved for inspiration**

**Please read the Author's Note at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The End? Or a new beginning?**

* * *

**"My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm your normal eccentric billionaire, but I have a secret..."**

**"...I am a God, but I am not indestructible, I am not invulnerable and I'm certainly not immortal...not yet"**

**A vision of Barry getting beaten by Godspeed over and over, nearly killed by Eobard Thawne, getting shot by Eddie in the new timeline and shot to death by Iris in the old one**

**More visions show, of him being defeated and thrown into the future by Reverse Flash, Godspeed, and The Rival. Another shows his girls being kidnapped on more than one occasion**

**"So I will grow, I will force myself to improve..."**

**Barrys holds a vibrating arm over a downed and beaten Zoom, a smirk on his face as he thrusts it down, killing the speed demon only for him to fade into blue particles**

**At the Deo, Barry spars with Kara, the two throwing fast and hard punches at the other. His fists were coated in lightning, while Kara's were coating in flames**

**Barry uses his speed to dodge spears of ice from Killer Frost, before throwing a bolt of golden lightning**

**"...And I'll never stop...Not until I can keep them safe from everything that could kill us..."**

**Barry stands in a field, Cait on one arm, Kara on the other, as they both smile at him, the three looking off into the distance while August and Nora run to them**

**"I am Savitar, The God of Speed...and now...The God of Magic"**

**Lightning strikes Barry, his metallic silver and blue armor forming. He speeds off, golden lightning trailing behind his form**

**Kara and Cait change to their own Godly states and take off after him**

* * *

**"A few days goes by really slowly when you have nothing to do" Nora says, streching her arms above her head "We did 'ave something...you two just didn't feel like agreeing" August says, crossing her arms in a huff "Not happening August"**  
**"I'll wear you down one day Savi, shouldn't be hard to get Nora to agree to join in either"**

**Nora blushed scarlet, and if Barry knew it wouldn't ruin the plan, he would have sped away**

**"Can we just get on with the plan already. You know your part August?"**  
**"Sure do...you certainly spent alot of time drillin it into my head"**  
**"Great, then once you drag past me back Nora and I will join you. We have the Godspeed Costume as well as the note you wrote. Nora will drop that off while I stay near you to make sure nothing goes wrong"**

* * *

Watching the one you loved in pain was one thing, it was another to know you were actively aware of the plan and watched it occur. Everytime August struck Kara, he felt the urge to rush over, hold her and tell her it would be okay. On the flip side, he felt like killing August a bit more every time she harmed Kara

"Hurry this up August, not sure if I can hold out much longer" He mutters, his body vibrating as he fought his instinctual reaction

Once the torturous event was finally over they saw her grab Past Barry and open a portal. Knowing it was his and Nora's que, they started running, entering the portal a split second after August

* * *

Once back on Pre-Merge Earth 1, Nora shot off to drop off her package while Barry took up a position on the outskirts of town, high enough to see everything and to where he could not be seen

"Lets hope this doesn't take much longer"

The pillar of darkness shooting into the sky told him this wouldn't take much longer. He did feel a bit bad about lying to August, be he healed fast enough that she could take out her frustrations on him later

"I changed into black armor and then both of them ended up...here"

The two had arrived in the outskirts of the city, staring each other down as he listened in

"**Don't worry Savitar, you'll see me soon, but right now I have a date, that I very much don't want to miss**"

She punched a hole in the air, forming a breach. Just like he remembered, she flinched back and ran, twin bolts of lightning emerging from it and chasing after her. It was one thing to know he was partly responsible for her creation, it was another to actively have the knowledge and watch it happen firsthand

"**I...How...I did that? But...I didn't...**"

She shook her head and ran into the portal. A burst of wind told him Nora was behind him. He opened a portal and the two started running, catching up to her a moment later

* * *

"You...You knew!"  
"I did, but this had to happen, look at the changes"

* * *

**Entity Outside the Domain:**  
**[Barry Allen]**  
**[Kara Zor-El]**  
**[Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost]**  
**[Nora Snow-Allen]**  
**[August Heart]**

* * *

"I don't care about the bloody changes, you knew an' didn't tell me you arse"

She grabbed onto him and the two started rolling through the portal instead of running. Nora tried to break them up, only to get caught in the middle. The ball of speedster started deviating from its course, shooting through a portal to the side of them instead of the one ahead of them

"Damnit August...Are you good now?"  
"Ugh...yeah, I'm bloody fantastic, thanks for askin"  
"Nora?"  
"I'm alright Dad...I also don't think we're in kansas anymore"

He twists his head, gaze going towards Iron Heights Prison

"Someone's reversing time"  
"My skill?"  
"Lets go, August, Nora, costume, not suit. Me, well"

A burst of white lightning later, and Savitar once more wore the suit representing his divinity

"**...I was always better this way**"

The three sped towards the prison, feeling the time reversal cease right as they entered the metahuman wing and as they were nearing the source, they heard voices and decided to listen

"Just in...Well, well, it appears as if someone's figured out how to reverse time...Clever girl" A verison of Eobard Thawne says  
"We figured out everything" Alternate Nora says  
"Oh? And what have you figured out?"  
"We figured out why you sent Nora back, why you had her punch Devoe's sattelite...to create a Cicada we could stop, right? A dagger, we could destroy. Its the dagger that was keeping you in prison all along wasn't it" Original Barry Allen says  
"That's right...15 years...A second time, I've been stuck somewhere against my will for 15 years...Boring, Except for your visits of course. But your leaving out the most delightful part...How you both helped me escape"  
"We helped you?"  
"That's right. When you traveled to the time vault, remember that? 'Oh we need help figuring out how to drain dark energy from the one that got away' Remember that? When you blurted that out in the middle of the time vault so that years later when I ended up with Cicada's dagger strapped to my chest...I knew what I had to do, get Nora Allen to trust me...easy, just as I got you to trust me...and then everything starts falling into place. Why? Because I am the only Speedster who knows how to manipulate the timeline to...Get!...What!...I!...Want! Orchestrate the changes that I need...some of which...are happening right now...to ensure one thing...that I...go...free"  
"We don't need a dagger to stop you"  
"Well then...let's just see how much your father taught you"

His felt a brief headache as he remembered this timeline, and for once, felt the need to help, just a bit. He gestures to the girls and then nod in understanding. They speed into the room, suprising all three present

"**How about let's not and say we did?**"  
"Savitar...Godspeed...Nora?"

The Flash turns to his XS before looking back at Savitar's. They were clearly getting ready to attack, before August interjected

"Don't attack! We're from Earth 1-38"

The fact her words stumped everyone, including her companions, seemed to be the main factor in why no one had tried to run yet

"**Earth...1-38?**" Savitar asks  
"We have to call our world something" Godspeed mutters  
"Ignoring that...we're from a parallel Earth, kinda stumbled in here by mistake. Godspeed, its been about ten seconds, go nuts" He says, having absorbed a good portion of speed from Eobard  
"You, Eobard Thawne, are going to help me work off some frustration"

Her eyes glowed a blood red color and Thawne actually looked fearful. Savitar couldn't resist joining in on the taunting

"**Run...Thawne...Run!**"

The Reverse Flash and Godspeed took off, and he had to stop The Flash and Earth 1 XS from following after

"**Don't worry much about it, my Godspeed is much faster than you, not even counting her dirty tricks**"

A bolt of lightning had him in civilian attire as he sat on the ground, his XS sitting down next to him

"So, I know you've got a load of questions...Lemme start with this, its nice to see you again, Barry"

His eyes briefly widened before he started running towards him. With all the speed Savitar had accumulated, Barry truly did seem to be moving in slow motion, especially since he had **[My Will is my Speed]** active

"Ah, ah, can't have that"

He snapped his fingers and Barry was on the ground beneath him, not harmed, but without his speed. He had spent a few days figuring out his Godly powers, and had discovered he could manipulate his domain through a snap of his fingers if he felt the desire

"Stay calm, and talk"

Flash sat across from him, while his Nora faced her duplicate

"Your...this world's Savitar right? The one Iris killed?"  
"Used to be yeah, though once that bitch did me in...I woke up back in Star Labs, apparently after our coma. There's a whole world over there who think's I'm a hero"  
"Are you?"  
"...Relatively speaking, yes...I actually became a God though, so that was certainly something"  
"Don't start that crap again"

He held up a hand, his **[Divine Lightning]** appearing briefly before dissapearing

"I know you could feel the power that had...anyway, what else?"  
"What's it like over there? With a merged earth..."  
"Hectic, villans joining together, organizations melding into something more...But its my life"  
"Did you marry your Iris?"  
"No fucking way...split with the Wests the moment I woke up."  
"Then...how?"

He gestures to the white and black costumed XS and he knew what Flash was really asking, 'Who's her mother?'

"We can talk about that later, August should be back right about...Now"

A burst of wind alerted them that she returned, with a bound Reverse Flash

"Savi, you should help her soon"  
"What do you mean" Flash asks

Their question was answered when Nora gasped, her hand cracking with blue veins

"What he meant...was that she's going to dissapear...a new timeline's setting in. A timeline where you destroyed the dagger! If I can't escape, I can at least watch you in pain as she dissapears forever"

Savitar walks towards Nora, only to be stopped by a Flash blocking his way

"Flash...Barry...this is one thing even I regret not being able to stop"

Flash looked into Savitar's eyes, moving away a moment later. Savitar placed a hand on Nora's shoulder

"Now, I've never tried this before, so...happy thoughts?** Domain Command: Stabilize Existence**"

* * *

**Domain Command Accepted: Granting title [Entity Outside the Domain] to [Nora West-Allen]**

* * *

The blue veins dissapeared and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least one version of him would never lose Nora. Flash embraced his Nora and turned to him, nodding his head before resuming his suffocating hugging of his daughter. Admist the tight hugging, a small device fell from Flash's suit, blinking with a blue light

"Shit, we need to move before they get here"

He picked up Nora and sped away. Savitar nodded to XS and Godspeed as white lightning put him back in his suit. They sped off, taking Eobard Thawne with them

* * *

They caught up to Flash, sitting down as a breach appeared, revealing the spherical time ship he remembered well. Soon enough all of Team Flash stood before them, shocked at numerous things, Eobard Thawne beaten, Savitar, and a new XS and Godspeed

"Right, this oughta be good"

He stands up, looking them over as he smirks, enjoying this part

"**Team Flash, all together again. With a new guy, Ralph Dibney...welcome, you should be dead**"  
"I'm told you should be the same"  
"**Yes...The speedforce has a habit of interferring with that...Iris, I think one bullet was enough, don't you?**"

She raised the blaster in her hand. He swiped his arm, her blaster rocketing into the distance

"**Cisco, always a pleasure...did you see when your alternate gained his powers?**"  
"I did, told him you were pure evil"  
"**Took me forever to convince him I wasn't...So thank you for that**" He says sarcastically

His eyes came to rest on Frost, looking at him with nothing but contempt

"**Your not my Frost, but it does hurt a bit to see that expression on your face**"  
"Good"

"Ouch...Honestly, I was a bit uncertain on whether to accept my new life when it happened, not that I'm complaining now..."

The lightning struck him and revealed the face of Barry Allen, unblemished and smiling

"...Got my own parallel earth out of the deal, and my own Nora"

Nora sped into her civilian attire and stood next to him. He wrapped an arm around her as August did the same to her a moment later, wearing a dress instead of any suit

"My name is Barry Allen, and I'm Savitar, hero of a merged Earth 1 and Earth 38"

He looked to Barry, and a smirk crossed his features as he nudged Nora

"...Dad?...oh, my name is Nora Snow-Allen, daughter of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow" She says, a bolt of lightning in one hand and ice emanating from the other

While they were shocked at that revelation, August walked forward, to the confusion of everyone

"Ello loves, name's August Heart, and my alias is Godspeed. My girlfriend is Nora Snow-Allen and I run a bar and grill"

She looked back to Savitar, and smiled with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher

"And if my talk with Kara is to be believed, then Savi here is about to have a bouncing bundle of Kryptonian Speedster joy"

He looked at her, searching for any sign of deceit. Once he had decided she wasn't lying, he smiled a million watt smile before shouting and joyously 'woohooing' to the sky

"Does that mean your Barry cheated on your Caitlin?" Frost asks  
"Nah, 'im and Kara share Savi, its a long story but they're both marrying him"  
"And what a life it is, much better than I ever would have had with Iris" Savitar says, trying to help his parallel self

The Earth 1-38 travelers suited up again and released Eobard Thawne

"Enjoy the crisis Thawne" He said, watching the yellow clad speedster quickly run off

He looked back to the Earth 1 residents, who had a myriad of emotions on their faces

"Now then, Barry, take these, you'll want them"

He tossed Barry several books on Speedster skills, specifically **[Speedforce Fission]**, **[Speedforce Siphon]**, and a few others that would be useful to him

"Give Cait a shot if you and the bitch don't work out...Oh, try Kara first though, if the timing's right...she...should be single right now? Dunno, parallel timelines are confusing"

He turns, snapping his fingers as a breach appears

"Come on girls, I need to get you home...Then me, Cait and Kara need to have a chat. Good meeting all of you, have a good future, and give polygamy a try, its awesome"

The three run through the portal, leaving a parallel Team Flash to many new thoughts and ideas

* * *

"That was different" Barry says  
"It was wierd, like looking in a mirror of sorts" Nora says  
"I wouldn' worry much bout it, just another parallel we wandered into" August says

Their feet land on the ground and they instinctually know they returned to their own earth

"Alright Nora, August, see you later"

He hugged both of them briefly before speeding off, trailing golden light behind him

"Were you serious love? Because if I don't have a sister on the way, I'm reasonably certain Dad will kill you"  
"I would never lie about something that important. Now then, I believe we have a nice dinner to get back to...whole day kinda got away from us there"

Nora takes August's arm and the two Female Speedsters walked off at a human pace, enjoying the presence of their loved one

* * *

"Cait! Kara! I'm home"

He heard someone hit the ground and rushed to the bedroom

"J-just a minute Barry"  
"Why? Its nothing I haven't..."

He had phased through the door, and saw Cait and Kara in a particularly intimate position, trying to grab some clothes

"Please, don't stop on my behalf" He says, grinning like a madman

* * *

The two sat on the bed, blushing like schoolgirls beneath his gaze

"When did this happen?"  
"A little before you left"  
"You know...it would have been far more interesting had you told me sooner"

They looked into his eyes, which were filled with love and lust both, and any conversation they were going to have took a back seat as the pair of godly beings welcomed back their Fiancee

* * *

The three lied in bed, Cait snuggling him while Kara had her head on his chest

"So Kara, I heard something interesting from August"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you pregnant?"  
"...Thanks for being discreet August. Yeah, I was planning on telling you when you got back"  
"That's wonderful, absolutely wonderful"

He ran his fingers through her hair as she sighed contently

"Barry?"  
"Yeah Cait?"  
"Your a God of Magic now right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you...make Frost her own body? I enjoy having her in my head, I do. But...she is her own person, she shouldn't have to share a body with me when she has her own life"  
"Sure, wouldn't be hard...I think"

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

Cait laid on one side of the bed while Barry stood before her

"Now then, I hope this will be simple, no promises though"

He reaches out his hand, placing it on Cait and focusing his **[Reality Manipulation]** to create a clone of Cait. A moment later, his thoughts became reality as a twin appeared on the other side of the bed, with closed eyes and, if what he was feeling was right, no soul. It was a body waiting to be inhabited

"Now then, just one more thing"

He put his hand on Cait's head and when he pulled it back, a pure white ball of energy came with it. He moved over to the new body and placed it inside. The hair of the new body turned white and the skin paled considerably, while the original body regained color and her hair was the dark brown he knew Cait's way

"Wake up Cait. Wake up Frost, come and see the new reality we've made possible"

They opened their eyes, one set of chocolate brown, and another of neon blue. Their gazes came to rest on each other, reaching out and touching, making sure both were real

"You did it Caity"  
"Welcome to the world Frost. Hope we can be together like this for a long time...I believe this is yours"

Cait slipped off her addional engagement ring and handed it to Frost, who admired it happily before slipping it on her own finger. She stood up, streching her limbs, letting the idea that she had a body, and it was wholly hers finally settling in

"Savi...Barry...Thank you...thank you so much"

She embraced him, frozen tears falling from her eyes. He leaned down and whispered into her ear

"Look at this, Snowflake...it took us a while, but we finally have our happily ever after"

* * *

**Final Stats**

* * *

**Name: Barry Allen/Savitar **  
**Level: 100 Exp: 0%**  
**Title: [The God of Speed] [The God of Magic] [Entity Outside the Domain]**  
**Race: [Divinity]**  
**Class: [Divine Speedster]**  
**Sub-Class:**  
**Hp: 309,500/309,500 Hp Regen: 3095 per minute (+30,950 per minute)**  
**Se: 40,026/40,026 Se Regen: 400.26 per minute **  
**Mp: 54,575/54,575 Mp Regen: 2155 per minute **  
**Str: 1730 **  
**Vit: 6190 **  
**Mag: 2183**  
**Spd: 13823 **  
**Wis: 2155 **  
**Def: 3130 **  
**Res: 2455 **  
**Status Points: 410 **  
**Perk Points: 0**

* * *

**Perks:**  
**[Divine Speedforce]**  
**\- You are a [Speedster] that has achieved Godhood, becoming stronger than any before you **  
**\- As a [Divine Speedster], you use both aspects of the [Speedforce] and [Negative Speedforce]**  
**\+ 75 Spd per level **  
**\+ 40 Vit per level **  
**\- Gain an additional 1000% Hp Regen **  
**\- Current Speed: 20,734.5 Miles per hour**

* * *

**[Divine Core]**  
**\- You possess a Divine Core, a generator of Godly Magic -With this Core you can use Godly Magic and become closer to true Divinity **  
**\+ 50 Mag per level **  
**\+ 50 Wis per level **  
**\+ 50 Res per level**

* * *

**[Divinity]**  
**\- You have achieved Godhood. Grow stronger and tower above all others **  
**\+ 100 to all stats per level**

* * *

**[Reactive Evolution]**  
**\- The ability to adapt to anything and quickly evolve **  
**\- Users can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them **  
**\- In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures**

* * *

**[Eldritch Hunter]**  
**\- One who has uniquely adapted to take on the creatures outside of reality **  
**\- All skills and spells deal 50% more damage against [Eldritch] Beings**

* * *

**[Engine of The Speedforce]**  
**\- As the creator of the Speedforce, you generate it with every step you take and can use it however you desire **  
**\- Time Wraiths and the [Black Flash] will no longer hunt you if you missue the Speedforce's power**

* * *

**Skills:**  
**[My Will is my Speed] - Active - 1/100 - 100% of Se **  
**\- To go faster you only need to want it **  
**\- User can go at any speed they desire **  
**\- All [Speedster], [Negative Speedster], and [Divine Speedster] skills have no cost while this skill is active **  
**\- Length of Duration: 1 Hour**

* * *

**[Divine Lightning] - Active - 8500Se **  
**\- Lightning enhanced with the [Divine Speedforce]**  
**\- Contact with this attack means certain death for any being not of a Divine Nature **  
**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Mag) x 25**

* * *

**[Reality Manipulation] - Active - Mp Cost: Varies **  
**\- Affect Reality itself with a snap of your fingers **  
**\- If you have the imagination and Mana to do it, you can do anything **

* * *

**[Speed Combat] - Active - Se Cost: Varies **  
**\- Using your speed to increase your combat ability **  
**\- This skill encompasses all forms of combat that can be enhanced with speed **  
**\- Attack Power: (Spd + Str) * Current Speed**

* * *

**[Time Travel] - Active - 1000Se **  
**\- The ability to go back in time for your benefit**  
**\- As the Creator of the Speedforce, Time Wraiths and The Black Flash will not hunt you for misusing this power**

* * *

**[Breach] - Active - 2000Se **  
**\- Open a portal to another reality **

* * *

**[Blink] - Active - 1000Se **  
**\- Teleport to any location you have been before **  
**\- Can teleport to another Earth if you have been there before -**

* * *

**[Speedforce Siphon] - Active - 100Se per second **  
**\- Steal power from others who use [Speedforce] or [Negative Speedforce]**  
**\- Temporarily steals 10% Max Spd per second from target. Doesn't work through breaches **  
**\- Max absorption: 90%**  
**\- Length of Duration: 2.5 hours**

* * *

**[Speedforce Fission] - Active - Cost: 50% of Se **  
**\- Create a Speed Clone of yourself **  
**\- All stats are split between you and your clone **  
**\- Length of Duration: 1 hour**

* * *

**[Alter Memories] - Active - 250Se **  
**\- Change or implant memories using the power of the [Negative Speedforce]**

* * *

**[Negative Aura] - Active - 10Se per minute **  
**\- Anyone who comes into contact with this aura will take damage **  
**\- Damage per second: 100**

* * *

**[Mana Bullet] - Active - 25Mp **  
**\- A projectile made of pure Mana **  
**\- Attack Power: Mag**

* * *

**[Crystal Wall] - Active - 80Mp per minute **  
**\- A spell that creates a wall made of earth-element crystals. **  
**\- Durability: 300 + 25 per minute**

* * *

**[Gamers Mind] - Active/Passive **  
**\- Passive: Grants immunity to any psychic effects **  
**\- Passive: Removes minor negative emotions **  
**\- Active: Allows the user to remain calm and logically think things through**

* * *

**[Gamers Body] - Passive **  
**\- Grants a body that allows for the user's life to work as a game. **  
**\- Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP, and all status effects.**

* * *

**[Observe] - Active - 20 Mp **  
**\- Allows the user to quickly gather information**  
** \- Tells the target's HP and MP, remaining HP, and weaknesses.**  
**\- It shows additional information like attributes, status, and background.**

* * *

**[Savitar's Suit] - Armor/Equipment **  
**\- The Armor of the God of Speed, [Savitar]. It enables him to run faster than ever **  
**[Energy Immunity] - Passive **  
**\- All forms of energy from air friction to lightning merely bounce off the armor or can be redirected **  
**\- When worn: + 200Spd **  
**\- When worn: + 100Def **  
**\- When worn: + 100Res**

* * *

**[Philosopher's Stone] - Active **  
**\- An object created through condensed Speedforce Energy. It unlocks a person's true potential **  
**[Speedforce Blast] - Active - 300Se **  
**\- Shoots a blast of pure Speedforce Energy. Fast enough to hit a [Speedster]**  
**[Unleash Potential] - Active - 1000Se **  
**\- Turns a person into a [Meta-Human] by connecting them with another reality's or another timeline's version of themselves **  
**[Speedster's Potential] - Active - 2000Se **  
**\- Only a [Speedster] can truly use the Philosopher's Stone **  
**\- + 150 Spd **  
**\- Gain [Speedster Armor]**  
**\- Can only be used once per [Speedster]**  
**[Elixir of Life] - Active - 5000Se**  
** \- Create a potion to extend your lifespan **  
**\- Extends your lifespan by 100 years per use **  
**[God-Maker] - Active - 10,000Se **  
**\- Every God had to start somewhere, and now, you can start down the same path **  
**\- Gain a [Spark of Divinity]**  
**[Store Energy] - Passive **  
**\- Store Speedforce Energy in this stone to be used at a later date **  
**\- Takes Se into [Store Energy] at a 3:1 Ratio **  
**\- Current Se Pool: 17731/17731**

* * *

**Current Quest Progress **  
**Quest: Alright, you want to challenge me? let's see what you got.**  
**\- You have challenged the One-Above-All, and it wants to see if you can follow through, it could use a good challenge or a source of amusment **  
**Objectives:**  
**Gain a Tier-2 Domain [X]**  
**Gain a Tier-1 Domain []**  
**Defeat a 'God' []**  
**Defeat an Eldritch Abomination [X]**  
**Become an Eldritch Abomination or an Entity Outside the Domain [X]**  
**Gain the ability to destroy 1 Universe. *Don't Actually do it* [X]**  
**Travel to at least 52 other Universes/Dimensions/Earth's than your original: 4/52 **  
**Time Limit: None**

* * *

**My name is Caitlin Snow  
My name is Killer Frost**

**To this city we're both Khione, Goddess of Ice and Snow. One of us is from a timeline long forgotten and the other from one just starting out. The two of us had a bit of a strange start, but now our lives couldn't be more perfect**

**My name is Kara Zor-El, and I'm Amaterasu, Goddess of Fire and Rebirth. Me and my cousin are the last of our people, but soon enough, a new little Kryptonian will enter the world. I don't know what the future will bring, but I know that we'll get through it, all of us together**

**My name is Nora Snow-Allen, and I'm XS, Minor Goddess of Speed. I grew up in a timeline without a Father, and my mother died young, but now...I have a whole family, and it keeps growing as time goes on. I have a wonderful girlfriend and a new little sibling on the way, and I couldn't be more happy for how everything is turning out**

**My name is August Heart, and I'm Hermes, Minor Goddess of Speed. I may have begun this journey as a villain, and I suppose I'm not really a hero...but at least I have a purpose now, have as much fun as I can...messing with the Savitar Family and embarrassing Nora, the love of my life**

**My name is Barry Allen, to this city my name is Savitar, a God of Speed and of Magic. I started out as nothing more than a time remnant, a leftover of the Original Barry Allen. Now...I am the Original, this is my world, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I still can't believe this is my life now, but if I believe one thing, it was that the Speedforce might be cruel, but it was also kind...and I will thank it every day for the gifts it has given me**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

A book closed, resting in the arms of a man with strange armor and triangular ridges on his forehead

"Very good, Barry Allen. Very good indeed"  
"Your going to leave him out of it, yes"

Behind him, Nora Allen appeared, strange expression on her face

"We shall have to wait and see. Your attempts to build a new multiverse seem relatively successful. The future is unknown to me now due to your meddling, so I will plan for The Crisis regardless, but...I am unsure if it will occur. For now I will leave your chosen alone"

* * *

**If anyone wants to know how Barry would destroy a Universe: [Time Remnants] + [Reality Manipulation]**

**Thank you all for going through this story with me. I might add an Epilogue for the Wedding or if I get a burst of inspiration. For now though, this story is completed. Thank you for all your reviews and for traveling this journey with me**

**Shoutout to Ghost83, you helped me work through writers block several times, and helped create this wonderful universe. Thank you**

**I'll see you all in my next story**

**So...for the last time in this story...Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thank you for your patronage**


End file.
